Pourquoi es-tu entré dans ma vie?
by AliceWonderShion
Summary: UA. Quand Draco est rejeté par ses parents et envoyé dans un pensionnat à cause de son homosexualité, toute sa vie bascule. Et dire qu'il avait naïvement pensé qu'une fois sorti, le cours de celle-ci retrouverait un semblant de normalité... c'était sans compter sur Sirius Black et son compagnon Remus. Mais plus encore, sur Harry Potter. HPDM, SBRL, BZTN.
1. Prologue

_Bonsoiiir !_

 _Je teste la publication du prologue et du chapitre 1 de cette nouvelle fic' car, à vrai dire…_

 _Je n'ai pas franchement d'inspiration pour la suite pour le moment alors…_

 _On verra !_

 _Laissez des review pur me faire savoir tout ça._

 _P.S. : Le Chapitre 2 est déjà en cours !_

PROLOGUE

Je me relevai en sursaut, haletant.

Je glissai mes doigts sur mon visage en soupirant d'un air las.

Mes yeux se levèrent vers le paysage défilant par la fenêtre du train. La nuit était plus noire encore que lorsque je m'étais mis à somnoler. Il devait être une heure voire deux heures du matin.

Je tombais de fatigue et peinais à garder les yeux ouverts.

Je serrai possessivement mon portable contre moi avec ma seconde main. Seul celui-ci me rassurait. Ma respiration finit par s'apaiser.

Le train arriva lentement dans la gare.

Je pris alors mes chaussures pour les enfiler promptement et déambulai jusqu'à la sortie du wagon.

Et lorsque je posai enfin le pied sur le quai, ma mère m'attrapa sèchement par le cou.

 _Je ne dis rien_

Le chauffeur prit le relais et me fit mécaniquement entrer dans la Rolls noire de Lucius. Leurs gestes à mon égard étaient dénués de tout sentiment. Ma mère monta à l'avant avec le chauffeur qui clôt les portières arrière, m'emprisonnant.

En bon fils insolent, je croisai les jambes et allumai une cigarette. Je tirai une première bouffée de tabac.

Ma mère ordonna au chauffeur d'ouvrir les fenêtres et de mettre la ventilation pour évacuer l'odeur âcre du tabac. Celui-ci s'exécuta docilement.

\- Draco. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? me demanda-t-elle dans un soupir profond.

Je la vis poser désespérément sa main sur son front. Elle tremblait avec nervosité.

Je ne répondis pas, concentré sur ma cigarette.

Elle releva ses cheveux, les rassemblant dans son éternel chignon.

\- Drake… ce n'est pas sérieux… tu nous fais peur, à ton père et à moi… déjà deux lycées en six mois, tu te rends compte au moins ?

Ma mère se tourna vers l'extérieur pour regarder son reflet dans le rétroviseur. Elle avait l'air fatiguée.

\- Je suis allé voir Dimitri, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter comme ça, détournai-je habillement.

\- Dimitri n'a pas plus d'importance que tes cours, cingla-t-elle avec un ton plus sévère, tu devrais arrêter de le voir.

Je la foudroyai du regard.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.

J'avais dit cela durement, pleins de reproches.

\- Ce n'est pas avec lui que tu te marieras et que tu auras des enfants. En plus, tu es fiancé, on en a déjà parlé, me rappela-t-elle.

Je terminai ma cigarette et l'écrasai sur le cuir de la banquette arrière pour l'éteindre. Je la jetai dans le cendrier de la voiture.

\- Je ne me marierai pas avec cette fille, répétai-je avec la même exaspération.

\- Tu dis ça mais quand tu seras marié, tu seras bien content d'avoir une femme comme elle avec une bonne condition financière. Vois le bon côté des choses : tu ne seras jamais embêté par les problèmes de couple. Tu ne seras jamais célibataire et jamais divorcé.

Draco tiqua.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu es vraiment conne, l'insultai-je, tu y penses à l'amour ?

Elle témoigna avec son habituel ton hautain :

\- J'ai bien finis par aimer ton père, moi.

Ma mère croisa les jambes pour appuyer le fait qu'elle était une « femme raisonnable et équilibrée ». Elle épousseta son tailleur dans la même optique.

Je marmonnai en observant la ville endormie.

\- Lucius n'est pas mon père. Et ta vie est triste. Je n'appellerai pas ça de l'amour. Plutôt de l'accoutumance. Tu te réfugies dans ce sentiment qui te rassure et tu ne vois en lui que ce que tu as envie de voir, dissertai-je avec amertume.

Ma mère rit doucement.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt dans la cour du manoir appartenant à ceux dont je portais le nom. Ce manoir était ma hantise. Je le détestais.

Lucius était visiblement absent, comme d'habitude.

Ma mère m'envoya dans ma chambre pour que je me couche.

 _Je savais que quand je me réveillerais celle-ci serais déjà dans un avion pour New-York ou Berlin. Elle jouait la mère inquiète mais elle ne resterait pas pour s'assurer de ma présence en cours le lendemain. Elle jouait et n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'étais être une mère._

J'allai me jeter sur mon lit et regardai aussitôt mon portable.

Mon visage s'adoucit lorsque je vis que Dimitri m'avait envoyé un message.

 _Il s'inquiétait…_

Je lui répondis immédiatement, écrivant que tout s'était bien passé et que j'étais dans mon lit.

Et aussi que je l'aimais.

Je souris en lui envoyant mon sms.

Le sommeil prit le dessus avant que je n'ai pu recevoir son « je t'aime » en retour.

 _Je fus bien cette nuit-là._

Il devait être vingt-et-une heure quand Lucius rentra le soir suivant et me confisqua mon portable.

Je fumais, installé dans le canapé du salon dans lequel j'avais passé ma journée.

Je me levai, menaçant.

\- Rends-moi mon portable.

Lucius le mit dans sa poche sans me lâcher des yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé au lycée ?

Il me retira sèchement ma cigarette.

\- Je n'en avais pas envie, justifiai-je, rends-le moi. Maintenant.

\- On s'inquiète pour toi avec ta mère, confia-t-il tristement.

Sa voix était brisée tout comme l'avait été celle de ma mère tôt ce matin.

Je ris sarcastiquement :

\- Parce que vous vous êtes déjà inquiété pour moi ? J'en doute.

 _Je tendis ma main vers lui._

\- Maintenant, Lucius.

\- Appelle-moi « papa », s'il-te-plaît Draco.

Je me renfrognai.

\- Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? fulminai-je, très bien. Je pars chez Dimitri. Il me trouvera bien un vieux portable de remplacement.

Lucius m'attrapa par le bras.

\- Tu restes ici, ordonna-t-il, on a à te parler.

\- Tiens, une soirée en famille. Ça faisait longtemps.

 _Je souris ironiquement._

\- La dernière fois c'était… ah non, on n'en a jamais fait.

Lucius pinça les lèvres. Je voyais bien que ses doigts brûlaient. Il se retenait clairement de me gifler.

Je me dégageai brusquement de son emprise. Mon attitude se fit plus sèche encore.

\- Dimitri m'attends, lâchai-je finalement, à plus.

Je jetai mon sac sur mon dos.

Lucius me retint.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? On doit te parler.

\- Pas envie de parler.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Draco, me coupa-t-il.

Sa poigne était ferme.

\- Lâche. Moi. Je dois aller voir Dimitri, crachai-je, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

\- Ce garçon te fait faire n'importe quoi. Nous t'avions interdit de le revoir.

Je ris avec sarcasme :

\- Et votre surveillance sur ma personne est si restrictive que je me sens obligé d'obéir !

\- On te fait confiance, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Vous vous foutez bien de ce qui peut m'arriver. Nuance.

Le téléphone de Lucius sonna. D'un regard, je le défiai de le laisser sonner. Mais il ne chercha pas à résister. Je le sentis aussitôt se désintéresser de mon cas. Il me lâcha et me planta au milieu du salon froid.

 _Oui, cela me blessait._

Je jetai un regard noir dans la direction où il fut parti.

Je courus jusqu'à la gare pour monter dans le premier train qui allait chez mon petit-copain, les larmes aux yeux.

Je pleurai silencieusement pendant quelques minutes avant de réussir à me calmer.

J'arrivai chez Dimitri aux alentours de vingt heures.

J'escaladai jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de celui-ci et toquai doucement.

Dimitri se tourna vers la vitre. Il sourit radieusement en se levant de son lit pour m'ouvrir.

Il était magnifique.

Merveilleux.

Je l'embrassai avec tendresse et amour en glissant mes doigts sur sa nuque.

\- Bonjour mon amour, me glissa-t-il en souriant timidement.

Je souris joyeusement. Il portait un sweat que j'avais oublié chez lui lorsqu'il avait déménagé et un jogging informe appartenant à son père. Je l'avais visiblement coupé dans ses révisions puisqu'il portait nonchalamment ses lunettes et de nombreuses feuilles noircies étaient étalées sur son lit, autour de son ordinateur.

 _Un vrai pékinois…_

Je ris :

\- Encore ?

\- Je passe le bac, moi, m'amour, rétorqua-t-il sans abandonner son sourire niais.

Je l'embrassai encore.

\- J'oubliais que les chinois étaient très à cheval sur les études, plaisantai-je.

\- Le chinois t'emmerde, surtout qu'il est coréen, corrigea Dimitri en fronçant le nez.

Je caressai ses cheveux.

\- Je sais, mon amour.

Nous nous regardâmes en souriant comme des idiots. Nous rompîmes bientôt ce lien.

L'un alla chercher à manger tandis que l'autre continuait ses révisions. Nous mangeâmes en riant devant un programme familial de début de soirée. Vers vingt-trois heures, Dimitri changea pour un reportage sur la société de consommation des sixties qui l'intéressait.

Nos soirées étaient en grande partie similaires à cela.

Et cela n'était ni ennuyeux, ni frustrant.

J'en oubliais presque de fumer.

Dimitri posa l'arrière de sa tête contre mon épaule, la télécommande appuyée sur son menton. Il était concentré sur son reportage. Je glissai mes bras autour de sa taille en essayant de suivre.

\- Au fait, Lucius m'a confisqué mon portable…

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il avec surprise.

\- Sûrement parce que je suis rentré aux alentours de deux heures du matin, que ma mère s'est déplacée pour me récupérer à la gare, que je fumais dans le salon quand il est rentré, que je ne suis pas retourné en cours, énumérai-je, et aussi que je suis amoureux de toi.

Dimitri soupira tristement en revenant à son reportage.

\- Tu devrais sortir avec une fille… je ne veux pas être un sujet de discorde entre toi et tes parents…

Je l'embrassai dans le cou.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries…

Mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux.

\- Mon coréen… on ne sait plus vivre l'un sans l'autre…

Nous mêlâmes nos doigts.

Il sourit tendrement. Dim' frotta son nez contre ma joue en ronronnant :

\- Ça fait combien de temps maintenant qu'on est en couple..? Six ans..?

\- Sept, chéri, corrigeai-je, comment ça se fait que tu ne t'en souviennes plus, toi qui retient toujours tout ?

\- Je me souviens du jour et du mois mais les années passent trop vite…

Dimitri sourit radieusement.

Je ris, la main toujours dans ses cheveux.

Nous nous endormîmes bientôt devant le reportage qui n'en finissait pas.

Nous étions dans la voiture.

Mon grand-père arracha la cigarette qui était pendue à mes lèvres en me regardant avec mépris.

Ma mère et Lucius m'évitaient, muets. Ils ne m'avaient plus parlé depuis qu'ils étaient venu, eux-mêmes, me chercher chez Dim' de force, tôt ce matin. Le vieux avait hurlé au scandale quand il avait compris que Dimitri n'était pas qu'un ami. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sec avec moi qu'aujourd'hui.

Je soupirai longuement en regardant par la fenêtre.

Je fus surpris de ne pas reconnaître le paysage.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? questionnai-je en adoptant une attitude nettement moins nonchalante.

\- Tais-toi, coupa mon aïeul, maintenant, tu vas te comporter comme un homme et porter ton nom avec fierté et honneur au lieu de tous nous humilier. Nous viendrons te chercher lorsque tu auras retrouvé tes esprits.

\- Je n'ai pas perdu la tête ! Laissez-moi !

Lucius freina brusquement. Il se tourna vers moi pour me prendre par le col avec rage.

\- Tu voulais que nous nous occupions de toi, non ? Alors voilà, c'est chose faite, dit-il brutalement, tu vas être un bon élève là où nous t'emmenons, ok ? Tu vas être exemplaire, arrêter la cigarette, arrêter de parler à ce Dimitri et tu ne sortiras de là-bas que lorsque tu auras accepté Pansy en mariage. Oui, nous sommes durs mais tu nous y contrains. Tu déconnes depuis trop longtemps. Tu nous fais peur. Nous voulons que tu ais un beau métier et une vie confortable. Tu comprendras et tu nous remercieras plus tard.

Je brûlais de rage et lui crachai au visage.

Mon grand-père me prit par la nuque avec force et me gifla. Il maugréa :

\- Tu n'as rien à dire. Tes parents ont raison.

Le vieux me plaqua au fond de mon siège avec tant de puissance que j'eus un haut le cœur.

Une bonne heure plus tard, après un trajet silencieux et pesant, la Rolls passa de grandes grilles puis un pont immense. L'eau de la plage par-dessus laquelle nous passions était cristalline. Le soleil s'y reflétait.

Je détournai les yeux de l'extérieur sans trop bouger pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

Lucius conduisait de manière saccadée, reprenant peu à peu son calme.

Ma gorge était serrée. Je ne savais pas où ils m'emmenaient. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de moi.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt sur la terre ferme, dans une cour en goudron déserte dominée par un immense et long bâtiment sombre. Celui-ci arborait au moins une centaine de fenêtres sur sa façade ainsi qu'une imposante porte en chêne.

Un jeune homme grand et mince avec des cheveux courts, bien coupés, attendait devant la porte, l'air sévère.

Mon grand-père descendit avec moi pour me donner une valise et un sac. Mes parents restèrent dans la voiture.

 _Ils ne me jetèrent pas un regard._

Ils avaient eux-mêmes préparés mes affaires pour m'enfermer ici. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée de la valise. L'aïeul remonta à l'arrière de la voiture en saluant le jeune homme venu pour m'accueillir. Le moteur fut mis en marche mais la voiture resta sur place. Il eut suffi que je commence à avancer vers la porte, ouverte par celui qui m'attendait, pour que celle-ci sorte de la propriété. Elle disparut bientôt à l'horizon.

Je passai la porte, plus déçu que jamais par mes parents.

Dans l'immense hall dans lequel j'entrai menait à quatre escaliers. Au-dessus de ceux-ci était suspendu une pancarte avec une inscription similaire à celle sur l'écriture de l'entrée : « Maison de correction de l'île de Wo ».

Ils m'avaient envoyé dans une prison.

 _Les salauds…_


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

 _Une masse de cheveux tomba sur les genoux de Draco. La plupart des mèches blondes glissèrent sur la vieille peau de mouton tannée qui couvrait le parquet de la cabane dans laquelle les trois garçons s'étaient réfugiés._

 _Blaise arrêta la tondeuse à gros sabot puis frotta le sweat de Draco pour faire tomber les dernières mèches de ses vêtements._

 _Il tendit l'appareil au jeune homme qui frottait le peu de cheveux qui lui restait sur le crane._

 _\- A toi maintenant, dit-il avec conviction._

 _Il se plaça face au mur. Draco tourna pour mettre ses jambes de part et d'autre du dossier de sa chaise en bois. Le blondinet commença à raser la tête de son ami._

 _Blaise se crispa lorsque ses cheveux tombèrent lourdement sur la couverture._

 _Une fois que Draco eut terminé, le garçon se leva._

 _Il était véritablement immense mais également très mince, presque maigre._

 _Blaise s'approcha de Théodore recroquevillé dans un coin. Il lui murmura quelques mots avant de réclamer discrètement la tondeuse à Draco._

 _Théodore cria quand il sentit celle-ci passer dans ses cheveux. Il commença à sangloter alors que ses cheveux se faufilaient dans sa nuque et sous son pull._

 _Blaise jeta la tondeuse sur le lit après l'avoir éteinte._

 _Draco leva les yeux vers lui en appuyant son menton sur le dossier de la chaise en bois._

 _\- Et maintenant ? interrogea-t-il, où est-ce qu'on va ? On se sépare ?_

 _\- On n'a plus rien, on n'est plus personne, rappela Théodore, la voix tremblante, on peut faire ce qu'on veut mais en priorité, se trouver une nouvelle identité._

 _\- On pourrait être frères, proposa Draco._

 _Blaise acquiesça sans prononcer un mot._

 _Ils se turent._

 _Draco laissa son regard filer vers l'unique fenêtre de la cabane sur laquelle la pluie battait._

 _L'air ambiant était gelé mais ils n'avaient pas froid. Leur peau était cornée et abimée._

 _Blaise prit la parole :_

 _\- Ivan._

 _Draco et Théodore se jetèrent un regard. Le plus jeune poursuivit en se calmant :_

 _\- Mathieu._

 _Draco hésita encore quelques secondes avant de lâcher :_

 _\- Marc._

 _\- Très bien, les félicita Blaise, nous nous appellerons comme ça, même entre nous, et ce, dès que nous sortirons d'ici, entendu ? Nous sommes à présent Mathieu, Marc et Ivan, fils de bucheron._

 _Les trois adolescents rirent amèrement. La cabane qu'ils habitaient, depuis maintenant une semaine, était celle d'un bucheron._

 _Théodore se leva. Draco le suivit des yeux alors qu'il faisait les cent pas._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? leur demanda Blaise._

 _Draco n'eut qu'à lever les yeux vers l'adolescent qui mesurait au moins deux fois sa taille, pour que celui-ci comprenne._

 _\- Souviens-toi que Draco n'existe plus, prévint Blaise._

 _\- On pourrait tous aller dans une grande ville. Ça serait notre ville de départ et on pourrait se retrouver là quand on veut, proposa Théodore._

 _\- Bonne idée, confirma Blaise._

 _\- Pourquoi pas ?_

 _Les trois garçons sourirent, soulagés._

 _La cabane fut désertée le lendemain._

Je rentrai aux environs de vingt-deux heures, après une longue journée de service au restaurant dans lequel j'avais trouvé un job.

J'embrassai le crane de Mathieu, étudiant dans la cuisine qui faisait office de salon.

Nous habitions un minuscule appartement en banlieue. Celui-ci était toujours meublé et décoré selon les goûts de l'ancien locataire. Tout était vieux et défriché. L'appartement contenait seulement deux pièces : un salon/cuisine et une chambre avec salle de bain et WC dans le placard. Mais nous l'avions choisi pour que Mathieu puisse aller à l'université et vive confortablement sa vie étudiante. De plus, l'université n'était qu'à quinze minutes en vélo.

\- Tu as déjà mangé ? lui demandai-je en rangeant les quelques courses que j'avais faite.

\- Mh… non, je t'attendais, avoua-t-il sans sortir de ses cours.

Ses lunettes étaient enfoncées sur son nez et dissimulaient la moitié de son visage.

Je le vis glisser sa main dans ses cheveux en tapant nerveusement sur la table avec le bout de ses doigts.

Je vins lui masser doucement les épaules. Je murmurai :

\- Calme-toi… on n'est plus là-bas…

Mathieu reprit sa respiration, relevant la tête de ses feuilles en tenant ses tempes.

\- J'ai l'impression d'y être encore…

\- Ça ne fait rien… moi aussi, j'y pense encore. Décontracte-toi un peu ça va aller. Ça ne fait rien si tu ne passes pas ton temps à réviser, le rassurai-je.

Mathieu retira ses lunettes, les mains tremblantes. Il leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Je souris tendrement pour toute réponse en lui caressant la joue. J'allais commencer à cuisiner.

\- Ça veut dire que tu l'as vu ça, devina Mathieu.

Mathieu se tut quelques minutes en posant sa paume sous son menton.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'as contrarié ? continua celui-ci.

\- Il était avec un autre mec.

Je soupirai tristement.

\- Trouve-toi un copain, vraiment. Ne reste pas fixé sur lui, me conseilla-t-il, Ivan t'avais déjà prévenu qu'il aurait sûrement oublié votre relation.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, le coupai-je.

Je me remis à cuisiner.

Mes mains tremblaient tant j'étais nerveux.

J'entendis Mathieu gratter à nouveau ses feuilles muni de son énième stylo noir.

Il reprit après une quinzaine de minutes :

\- Tu te bornes à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de ton ex.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ex.

\- Apparemment si. Bouge-toi le cul si tu veux le retrouver, merde. J'en ai marre de tes jérémiades.

Je ris doucement.

\- Tu n'es qu'un gosse, le taquinai-je en retour.

Il sourit.

\- Toi-même.

Ivan entra. Il nous salua d'une main en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

\- 'Vais me coucher. M'attendez pas pour manger, marmonna-t-il.

Aucun de nous ne lui répondit, habitués.

Nous entendîmes Ivan se laisser tomber lourdement sur le lit.

Je soupirai d'exaspération en continuant ma cuisine.

Je servis bientôt. Mathieu et moi mangeâmes en tête-à-tête comme tous les soirs avec en fond sonore les ronflements d'Ivan. Après le repas, je fis simplement la vaisselle tandis que Mathieu continuait de réviser sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. J'allai me coucher en l'embrassant sur le front pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit puis entrai dans la chambre.

Ivan était recroquevillé dans les draps de l'unique lit que nous partagions. Il gémissait avec terreur, la tête entre les mains.

Je vins près de lui. Je glissai mes doigts sur son épaule nue.

Aussitôt, il me sauta dessus pour se lover tout contre moi en s'accrochant à ma nuque. Tout son corps tremblait. Je posai ma joue contre son crane en chuchotant :

\- Doucement… calme…

Ivan sanglotait tant il était terrorisé. Sa poigne se resserrait au rythme des spasmes qui le torturaient.

Il réussit à se calmer après une dizaine de minutes.

Ces crises d'angoisse avaient fait leur apparition naturellement, tout comme les peurs de Mathieu. Ils étaient encore coincés là-bas.

Nous l'étions encore tous les trois.

Parfois même, Mathieu venait dormir entre nous pour ne plus entendre les bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

Nous devenions fous la nuit.

Ivan releva la tête en me repoussant pour que je le lâche. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à retrouver une forme correcte, sans dire un mot. Au bout d'un instant, je pris la parole :

\- Clope ?

Ivan sourit en acquiesçant. Je sortis mon paquet. Les cigarettes commençaient à s'ouvrir dans le boitier en carton qui ne payait pas mine non plus. J'en tendis une à Ivan qui éclata de rire en essuyant les larmes qui s'accrochaient dans ses cils. Il la prit sans me remercier, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis, Ivan alluma ma cigarette avant de s'attaquer à la sienne.

Je me laissai glisser contre le mur en soupirant de plaisir. Ivan prit une position tout aussi flegmatique.

Nous fumâmes sans nous dire un mot. Nous nous comprenions comme ça, sans rien dire. Il ne savait presque rien de moi, tout comme je ne savais presque rien de lui mais nous nous plaisions dans notre ignorance.

Il aimait les gars comme moi, les clopes, la drogue et sa sœur. Voilà à quoi se limitaient mes connaissances à son sujet.

« C'est déjà bien assez, se disait-on après de longs regards échangés. »

\- Tu l'as revu ? me demanda-t-il, enfumé.

\- Ouais.

\- Et ?

Je souris tendrement :

\- Toujours aussi beau. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il faisait des études de physique dans une ville voisine.

 _Ma voix devint subitement grave._

\- Mais il était avec un mec.

\- Il continue sa vie, c'est normal. Ça doit bien faire quatre ans qu'il n'a pas eu de tes nouvelles.

\- Cinq, rectifiai-je, ça fait cinq ans que nous nous sommes enfuis. Tu vois que le shit ça altère la mémoire.

\- Le café aussi, me reprocha Ivan en retour.

\- C'est légal au moins, rectifiai-je, engourdis.

Nous continuâmes nos cigarettes en silence.

\- Mathieu travaille jusqu'à quelle heure d'habitude ? me demanda-t-il en regardant la lumière passant par la porte.

\- Maximum une heure pour pouvoir se réveiller en forme le lendemain.

\- Il a de bonnes notes ?

\- Excellentes.

Je souris doucement.

\- Ce gamin est parfait…, murmura-t-il en éteignant sa cigarette, et il a un copain ?

\- Il ne supporte pas l'homosexualité, lui rappelai-je.

\- Toujours pas ?

\- Ils l'ont traumatisé.

Ivan se leva. Je le vis aller dans la cuisine et refermer pudiquement la porte entre les deux pièces. Je finis ma cigarette avant d'éteindre et de me mettre sous les draps.

Je restai éveillé un moment, les entendant s'embrasser et se caresser.

Puis je finis par tomber de sommeil aux alentours de minuit, toujours seul dans le lit.

Aux alentours de dix heures le lendemain, j'arrivai au bar-restaurant où je travaillais.

Je me mis aussitôt au service, côté restauration.

Le patron, Willy, était content de mon travail. Il m'observait, souriant. Il était paternel envers moi comme envers tous ses employés. L'homme bedonnant vivait célibataire depuis un certain nombre d'années s'en contentant sans problèmes. Ses cheveux blanchissaient avec le temps. Il arborait une immense carrure et une longue barbe grise qui lui donnait un air de Père Noël que tout le monde appréciait. Il pouvait, d'un seul bras, m'enlacer entièrement. Cet homme savait rire tout comme être sérieux.

\- Accélère le rythme, Marc ! m'ordonna Marcus qui passait derrière moi avec trois cafés destinés à la table du fond.

Je pris rapidement les commandes puis m'activai pour servir les clients dans les temps.

La matinée et le coup de feu du déjeuner m'achevèrent définitivement. Malgré cela, je fus de corvée de vaisselle jusqu'à quatorze heure.

Marcus me rejoignit quand j'eus terminé. Il me poussa dans la réserve et se colla à moi en m'embrassant dans le cou avec désir.

Tous les jours, nous faisions cela : nous couchions ensemble dans la réserve avant d'aller manger dans un fast-food du centre-ville.

Et ce jour-là ne dérogea pas à la règle, nos ébats furent particulièrement sauvages et vigoureux puisque Marcus revenait de congés.

Je me rhabillai finalement, après avoir jouit avec lui. Il resta assis, là, à me détailler attentivement.

\- Quoi ? engageai-je en enfilant mon pull.

\- Rien. Tu es beau.

Marcus se redressa. Il remit sa chemise et son jean. Il finit par ranger son tablier pour que nous partions.

Nous allâmes dans le centre-ville, côte à côte.

Marcus glissa sa main dans la mienne.

Je le repoussai aussitôt tout en regardant nerveusement autour de moi.

Il roula des yeux et grogna :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, encore ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Tu dis toujours ça…, soupira-t-il las, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondis-je agacé.

Au loin, Dimitri était là, avançant vers nous.

Il riait joyeusement, les yeux brillants, la main entrelacée avec celle de l'homme près de lui.

Le couple s'arrêta avant de nous croiser pour s'embrasser avec amour.

Dimitri était beau quand il aimait.

L'homme avec lui passa une main sur la cambrure de ses reins avec une rare délicatesse.

Ils avaient comme une aura autour d'eux. Une aura bienveillante pleine d'amour et de désirs innocents.

Nous les passâmes. Marcus les avait regardés avec le même intérêt que moi.

Le grand brun près de moi soupira encore.

\- Tu ne veux pas que nous soyons comme eux ? me murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme m'arrêta au milieu de la rue en me prenant par la taille. Il était dans mon dos.

Marcus tenta un geste tendre que je refreinai sèchement.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas envie. Arrête un peu de faire l'enfant, tu veux ?

Mon ton était glacial.

Je le fis lâcher prise.

Je me dirigeai vers un fast-food pour me payer un sandwich.

Marcus m'avait suivi.

Nous nous assîmes ensemble pour manger en silence. L'ambiance entre nous resta glaciale jusqu'à ce que nous reprenions le travail.

Mathieu entra dans le bar aux alentours de 15h, épuisé. Il vint embrasser ma joue.

\- Salut, ça va toi ? Tu as une tête fatiguée, me confia-t-il.

Je ris doucement sans répondre. Je savais qu'il était gêné du fait que je puisse les avoir entendu hier soir.

\- Disons que j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir…, la taquinai-je sans arrêter de rire.

Mathieu rougit aussitôt. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues brulantes de honte.

\- Je… uhm… pardon, hein..? On ne pensait pas à mal…

Mon rire se fit plus éclatant encore :

\- Je me doute ! Vous ne pensiez même pas à moi j'en suis sûr !

Mathieu était cramoisi. Il était gêné comme jamais face à moi.

Je le pris par les épaules pour le rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà entendu pire. Et puis, vous ne faisiez franchement pas tant de bruits que ça, corrigeai-je, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Mathieu était clairement fébrile.

\- Ca va aller, Mathieu. Vraiment, ça ne me dérange pas… je ne suis pas fatigué à cause de ça.

\- Pourquoi alors ? me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bar.

Je lui préparai un café au lait tandis qu'il sortait ses affaires de cours pour réviser jusqu'au moment où j'aurais terminé mon service. Je continuai :

\- Je dors mal en ce moment.

\- A cause du fait qu'IL a un copain ?

Je le servis. Il me fixait, sa main soutenant son menton.

\- Entre autre.

\- Il va falloir t'y faire, tu sais ? Tout a changé pendant que tu étais là-bas, me rappela Mathieu sans me lâcher des yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y faire.

Je souris malicieusement quelques secondes avant de le perdre en voyant Dimitri entrer avec une amie. Marcus me jeta un regard avant d'aller prendre leur commande. Je fis mine de m'occuper du nettoyage des verres à bières pour ne pas paraître trop intéressé.

Malheureusement pour moi, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, le copain de Dimitri entre et l'embrassa avec douceur.

J'étais clairement dépité. Avec énervement, je retirai mon tablier et jetai celui-ci sur le comptoir. Le torchon subit le même sort pitoyable avant que je ne sorte du bar-restaurant, la gorge serrée.

De l'extérieur, je vis Marcus s'excuser auprès des clients puis les servir rapidement pour venir me rejoindre. Il m'enlaça sans me parler ou essayer de négocier.

\- Dis au patron que je rentre… je suis crevé…, dis-je simplement la voix brisée.

Marcus caressa mes cheveux en embrassant ma tempe. Il chuchota :

\- D'accord… je passerai voir comment tu vas une fois que j'aurais terminé avec le restaurant…

\- Pas la peine.

Je me détachai de lui.

Dimitri me regardait. Ses doigts et ceux de son copain étaient mêlés entre eux.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Tout ce dont j'avais envie c'était de courir dans la salle pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que je ressentais encore. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus, de le pénétrer avec amour, de poser mes lèvres sur sa peau… j'étais brûlant de désir.

Son regard se détacha du mien lorsqu'il fut appelé par son copain. Un sourire radieux se dessina aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

A ce moment, je réalisai que je n'étais plus qu'un fantôme. Je n'étais qu'un homme qui ressemblait à son amour de jeunesse. Alexander avait véritablement disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Je soupirai douloureusement, toujours hypnotisé par le jeune homme dans le bar-restaurant. Je frottai mon visage en me tournant vers la rue. Ma gorge se serrait. J'étouffai, comprimé par les sanglots qui montaient en moi.

Je fis quelques pas lents et hésitants sur les dalles rouges avant de fondre en larmes. Je tremblais tant la douleur me submergeait. Des spasmes survinrent. Mes épaules et mon dos calquèrent leurs mouvements saccadés.

Je rentrai à l'appartement une bonne heure plus tard, encore sous l'emprise de mes pleurs hystériques. J'étais en crise. Une crise violente mêlant l'angoisse et la tristesse.

Vers vingt-trois heures, Mathieu ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans se douter que j'étais à moitié inconscient derrière celle-ci. Je me la pris alors dans l'épaule et geins plaintivement.

\- Marc ? demanda Mathieu, surpris.

Je sentais dans sa voix qu'il était légèrement inquiet.

Je ne répondis pas, affaiblis par la crise. Mon corps me paraissait bien trop lourd.

Mathieu rentra comme il put. Il s'accroupit près de moi, caressant mes cheveux avec douceur.

\- Marcus est venu voir comment tu allais, mon Marc… je vais le laisser entrer… ça te fera du bien, hein..?

Je ne répondis pas. Mathieu me tira contre le mur et fit entrer Marcus. Celui-ci me porta comme si je ne pesais rien pour me déposer sur l'unique lit.

Je le suivis des yeux alors qu'il fouillait la chambre pour me trouver un habit chaud pour la nuit. Je tremblais de froid. Marcus sortit finalement un pull de l'armoire et sauva un jogging du bazar monstre qui régnait sous le lit. Le grand brun me déshabilla avec soin. Je le surpris à regarder ma peau avec désir alors qu'il commençait à me manipuler pour me rhabiller. Je me laissai faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

\- Vas-y… baise moi… j'ai besoins de penser à autre chose…, lançai-je subitement, le ton las.

Marcus me regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'embrasser chastement mes lèvres en murmurant :

\- Repose-toi, Marc… tu en as besoin, c'est certain…

Je m'accrochai à son cou dans un mouvement lâche.

\- Fais-moi l'amour maintenant, ordonnai-je sans être sec.

Le grand brun leva un sourcil, mouvement si caractéristique de sa personne.

\- L'amour ? Tu es au courant que pour « faire l'amour », il faut aimer ?

\- Tu sais faire toi, non..?

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux attendrissants. Si bien qu'il soupira et finis par embrasser mon épaule.

\- Je ne peux rien te refuser…, maugréa-t-il avant de se radoucir, mais, même si je t'aime, oui, les sentiments doivent venir de chacun de nous deux pour que tu puisses apprécier le fait de faire l'amour avec moi… sinon tu ressentiras la même chose que dans l'arrière-boutique et ça ne restera que de la baise… écoute-moi s'il-te-plait, Marc.

 _Je reportai mon attention sur lui._

\- Je ne veux plus être qu'un plan cul pour toi, ok ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as avec ce couple ? Tu ne veux pas que nous soyons pareils ? Un couple adorable et sans histoire ?

Je somnolais. Le sommeil m'envahissait peu à peu alors qu'Marcus me parlait encore.

Je m'endormis finalement en m'effondrant dans ses bras réconfortants.


	3. Chapter 2

_Voici, enfin, le nouveau chapitre ^^_

 _Une semaine, c'est court normalement mais bizarrement, j'attendais avec impatiente de pouvoir vous publier ce chapitre_

 _Dans l'espoir qu'il plaise tout autant que les autres !_

 _Une petite review pour tout me dire ?_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _P.S. : Mes étoiles d'Ellipse ne semblent pas se voir, du coup je les remplace par un grand espace, est-ce mieux ?_

CHAPITRE 2

 _Draco se réfugia dans la salle de bain du nouvel appartement de Théodore dans lequel il habitait depuis quelques semaines._

 _Il verrouilla la porte, les mains tremblantes et s'assit au bord de la baignoire._

 _Le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Il soupira pour tenter de se calmer. Draco glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les secouer avec vigueur._

 _Le blondinet se rua sur le miroir. Il fixa un long moment ce reflet. Cette image du petit jeune homme blond fragile qu'il détestait. Qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être ce que le miroir lui renvoyait. Il pensait que celui-ci lui mentait. De toutes manières, il ne pourrait jamais savoir si l'image qu'il lui renvoyait était celle que les autres voyaient de lui._

 _Il voulait une image qui cachait ce qu'il était. Pas celle-ci. Toutes mais pas celle-ci._

 _Draco prit une paire de ciseaux puis commença à couper la chevelure qu'il s'évertuait à entretenir depuis presque deux ans. Il coupa maladroitement la mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux après avoir complètement coupé l'arrière au plus court possible. Draco réprima son fou rire lorsqu'il réalisa que la mèche de devant était de biais. Il accentua cet effet, ses cheveux lui tombant toujours dans les yeux. Finalement, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, restaient tout de même d'une longueur raisonnable malgré tout ce qu'il avait coupé et sa frange était de travers._

 _Draco secoua ses cheveux. Il plongea ses mains dans l'évier rempli d'eau puis passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les renvoyer en arrière, dégageant son front. Une mèche retomba sur son visage. Il souffla dessus pour la repousser mais rien n'y fit._

 _Les yeux du jeune homme revinrent fixer l'écho de lui-même. Il avait à peine changé. Draco grinça des dents en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Le blondinet se déshabilla. Il regarda attentivement sa peau au travers du miroir._

 _\- Je te haïs, sale corps, railla-t-il, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es laid, à quel point je te repousse, je te vomis._

J'étais nu, couché sur un homme, Olivier, qui allumait le joint qu'il avait au coin des lèvres.

Nous étions sur un tapis, au milieu d'un repère de junky, tous deux nus, à peine couverts par le drap en soie rouge qui reposait jusqu'au haut de mes fesses. Olivier glissait distraitement ses doigts dans mes cheveux bleus.

Je pris le joint entre ses doigts dès qu'Olivier eut tiré une fois. Il grogna comme un chaton :

\- Ne me pique pas mon joint, toi. Tu as assez fumé comme ça hier soir.

\- Mmh… non, pas assez… il m'en faut plus…

Olivier le retira de ma bouche pour fumer à son tour.

Je posai ma joue contre son torse en souriant. Je fermai les yeux, apaisé.

\- J'adore ça la drogue...

Olivier roula des yeux en soupirant :

\- Rhabille-toi et rentre chez toi. Je ne veux pas d'un autre junky ici.

Je levai mes yeux rougis vers lui. J'étais complètement sous l'emprise de la drogue.

Olivier me regarda de haut un moment avant de se remettre à caresser mes cheveux.

\- Tu vas rester un peu là, finalement… mais tu ne toucheras pas à ce joint, d'accord ? prévint-il.

\- Mais j'adore ça…

\- C'est mal d'adorer ça.

\- Toi, tu adores ça… non..?

\- Mais c'est mal, asséna-t-il, je n'ai jamais déclaré être sain mais je déteste les gens comme moi.

Je l'embrassai doucement en me redressant. Olivier le mit en dehors de ma portée pour anticiper le fait que j'allais le lui piquer tout en glissant les doigts de son autre main dans le creux de mon dos en approfondissant le baiser. Je portai mes mains à ses joues pour glisser ma langue contre ses lèvres.

\- J'ai envie de toi… encore…, susurrai-je sensuellement.

Olivier sourit sur ma bouche. Ses doigts serpentèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale me faisant frémir de désir. Il se mit sur moi, me retournant sur le tapis. Nos jambes se mêlaient, ondulant lascivement. Olivier me saillit bestialement.

Il se leva lorsque nous eûmes finis, toujours nu, avant de me couvrir avec le drap en soie rouge. Je lui souris.

\- Tu pars..? l'interrogeai-je faiblement.

Olivier caressa mes cheveux avec tendresse en me regardant.

\- Je vais chercher Seam' pour rentrer chez moi, tu m'attends là ? quémanda-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux, bien trop atteints pour pouvoir mettre mes pensées en ordre. Je l'entendis vaguement rire avant de perdre connaissance.

J'apparus à Olivier vers vingt heures le soir même, dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à son salon.

Olivier se mit en tailleur, assis contre son canapé où son ami, Seamus, dormait profondément et me fit signe de venir vers lui. Je vins m'assoir près de lui en silence et posai ma tête contre son épaule. Je portai ma main à mon front douloureux en geignant plaintivement. J'avais le teint grisâtre, les yeux jaunis et les lèvres gercées et explosées.

Décidément, la drogue ne me réussissait pas.

Olivier caressa mes cheveux pendant qu'il éteignait sa cigarette à peine commencée. Il expira la fumée qu'il gardait dans ses poumons en la faisant lentement remonter dans sa gorge. Je levai les yeux vers lui, le contemplant prendre un plaisir fou à absorber cette fumée mortelle.

Olivier baissa les yeux vers moi, le regard rieur.

\- Tu verrais la tête que tu as… tu n'as plus intérêt à te droguer, me prévint-il, ça ne te va pas. 

\- Pour le moment, j'en ai pas spécialement envie…

Il marmonna :

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu recommences.

Olivier se leva. Il déposa ma tête sur le tapis avec délicatesse et déambula jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je regardai les pieds de l'homme se mettre méthodiquement l'un devant l'autre, toujours hésitants.

Je tirai le drap de soie rouge sur mon corps frigorifié et me lovai dedans.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, je me redressai et ramenai mes jambes contre moi pour les examiner. Ma peau avait blanchis et des taches bleuâtres apparaissaient peu à peu le long de mes tibias. Je remarquai avec angoisse que quelques poils noirs émergeaient de ma peau. Je me relevai, le souffle court, cherchant une salle d'eau des yeux.

Prestement, je courus m'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant de fouiller avec panique le contenu des meubles. Je trouvai bientôt mon Saint Graal, les mains tremblantes : la cire.

Je m'assis dans le vasque en céramique de la douche, les jambes à l'extérieur. Le drap en soie reposant toujours sur mes épaules. J'appliquai la bande de cire en soufflant à fond pour ne pas hurler quand je l'arracherais. Et au moment fatidique, je dû mordre l'intérieur de mes joues, les larmes aux yeux, pour ne pas faire de bruits.

Je mis exactement vingt-deux minutes à retirer l'intégralité de mon animalité inutilement douloureuse. Mes doigts passèrent sur mon visage pour y essuyer les larmes qui y avaient coulé.

Je me laissai aller dans la douche, le crâne contre le mur carrelé. Je respirais fort, essoufflé.

Je crois que rien n'avait jamais été pire que cette sensation d'arracher une partie de moi-même. Si tant est que ce moi fut horriblement repoussant.

Comme si tout ce qui était naturel m'écœurait. J'aurais pu être un hippie si cette peur du naturel ne me tordait pas le ventre. Si bien que je m'en rendais malade.

Je faisais tout pour ne plus me retrouver dans la peau de « Draco ». Bien que j'aie changé à cause aux années passées dans la maison de redressement de Wo, mon corps cherchait encore avec ferveur ce que cherchait Draco. Mais j'étais devenu Marc depuis cinq ans déjà.

Peut-être était-ce grâce à Wo que je prenais conscience de ça finalement : conscience d'être une personne à part entière, quelqu'un qui a son avis à dire et son point de vue à partager. Wo m'avait tellement enfermé dans l'uniformité du naturel humain que je faisais tout pour m'en écarter le plus possible.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains en soupirant profondément pour faire sortir tous ces souvenirs de mon cerveau.

Olivier toqua.

\- Marc ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sors de là que je puisse te surveiller, râla-t-il d'humeur grognon.

\- J'arrive…, dis-je dans un souffle.

Je me dissimulai sous le drap en soie et sortit en titubant, les jambes douloureuses.

Olivier s'était appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte en croisant les bras d'un air sévère. Je levai les yeux vers lui, penaud, comme un enfant qui aurait fauté. Mais il n'était pas mon père, tout comme je n'étais plus un enfant.

L'homme caressa mes cheveux avec tendresse durant un court instant puis se tourna vers son ami qui se tortillait sur le canapé.

\- Seam' ? appela-t-il.

Personne ne répondit, il dormait encore.

\- Je sens que ça va être long, jusqu'à demain matin, se plaignit Olivier en massant ses tempes, va t'assoir près du canapé, toi. Je t'apporte de quoi reprendre des forces.

J'obéis docilement, tête baissée, toujours caché sous mon drap rouge.

Olivier s'accroupit face à moi en me tendant un morceau de gâteau au fruit. A vrai dire, mon esprit était si trouble que je ne pouvais différencier une tarte d'un clafoutis, seule l'odeur abondamment sucrée me l'indiquait.

Je fronçai le nez en le repoussant, lâchant un minable glapissement de mécontentement.

\- Mange. Tu ne vas pas faire le difficile maintenant. Tu n'as pas le choix, je n'ai que ça ici.

Olivier se tut un instant en l'approchant de ma bouche, insistant.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à croquer dans le gâteau. Le goût me déplut plus que fortement mais j'avais tellement faim que finalement, j'aurais mangé le plat entier s'il me l'avait présenté.

Olivier sourit tendrement. Il me tendit un café que je bu goulument.

\- Tu ressembles à un petit animal, murmura-t-il, ça me donnerait presque envie de t'enfermer dans une cage avec des coussins, des cookies et un verre de lait.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, déconfit.

\- Tu es fou.

Olivier rit de bon cœur.

Je restais figé, la bouche béante. J'admirai littéralement son visage. C'était la première fois qu'il riait réellement devant moi. Ce devait être aussi la première fois que je voyais cette fossette au creux de sa joue, tout comme les ridules aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'était pas vieux pourtant. Mais il ne devait pas soigner sa peau avec autant d'acharnement que certains. L'homme se laissa choir contre moi, le dos encore secoué par ses rires déments. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour m'attirer à lui et m'embrasser. Il avoua :

\- Tu es drôle sans même le vouloir. Je crois ne jamais avoir vu une telle expression sur ton visage, c'en est tordant. Pas même quand tu es drogué et alcoolisé. Jamais, jamais. Implorant, lâche, hautain, pédant, grognon… mais jamais aussi… perdu !

Je me vexai et fronçai le nez.

Olivier finit par se calmer. Il caressa tendrement ma joue pour m'embrasser avec tout autant de douceur. Je savourai la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cela devait être la première fois qu'Olivier était aussi docile et câlin. La drogue devait avoir fait effet… à moins que ce soit le contraire. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir déjà vu sobre. Ou peut-être l'avais-je déjà vu mais il était sûr que dans ce cas, je n'étais pas moi-même sobre. L'homme glissa ses doigts dans ma nuque pour effleurer le bout de mes cheveux bleus.

Je me dégageai en me levant puis interrogeai-je :

\- Tu as récupéré mes vêtements ? Je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Déjà ? Tu es sûr d'en être capable ? Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes.

Olivier insinua sa main sous le drap pour caresser ma peau. Il leva les yeux vers moi en soupirant :

\- J'aime bien quand tu ne t'épiles pas, tu sais ? Je n'aime pas les hommes pour qu'il ressemble à des femmes… j'aimais bien quand tu te laissais aller…

Je ne répondis pas mais roulai des yeux pour lui signifier mon agacement. Ce ne serait sûrement pas pour lui que j'allais changer.

Olivier fourra son visage dans la soie pour le coller à mes jambes.

Je me libérai de son emprise en cherchant des vêtements me disant que je pourrais récupérer mes vêtements plus tard lorsque j'aurais repris du poil de la bête. Mes mains s'introduisirent sous le lit et en tirèrent un long et large t-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de métal très connu de par ses problèmes avec la justice ainsi qu'un short long en jean usé. J'enfilai le tout sans me poser plus de questions et sortit.

Je passai la porte lorsqu'Olivier me prit par le bras et m'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Evite les conneries et souviens-toi que la drogue peut rester détectable jusqu'à une semaine, voire plus, m'asséna-t-il comme à un enfant.

\- Je n'ai plus quinze ans.

Je le regardai un moment avant de me dresser sur la pointe des pieds en glissant mes mains dans sa nuque. Je l'embrassai tendrement, du bout des lèvres en effleurant ses cheveux. Olivier enlaça ma taille en mordillant mes lèvres. Il susurra :

\- Tu me fascines, Marc…

Je souris.

\- Je sais, fredonnai-je.

Je me détachai de lui pour rentrer chez moi sans me retourner vers lui, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Une fois dehors, je glissai mes doigts dans mes cheveux bleus en prenant le chemin en direction de l'appartement. Je ne mis qu'une demi-heure à rejoindre l'immeuble, exténué. A peine j'eus passé la porte de l'appartement, je m'effondrai sur le canapé.

Je souris légèrement en réalisant qu'Ivan et Mathieu avaient finalement pris le lit qu'ils m'avaient si généreusement laissé quand nous avions emménagé.

Le couple était très discret. Ils restaient frigides lorsque j'étais à la maison et s'embrassaient à peine. Ils dormaient ensemble mais ne faisaient rien.

Je souris doucement en m'étendant sur le canapé. Je tendis le bras pour attraper une couverture puis m'enrouler dedans.

Je m'endormis paisiblement, tout seul sur mon canapé.

Mathieu me réveilla le lendemain matin en caressant mes cheveux. Il murmura :

\- Je pars là… tu cherches du travail cet aprèm', hein..? N'oublie pas…

Je grognai doucement :

\- Ouais, ouais… mais pas maintenant, je suis fatigué…

Mathieu ne parut même pas prendre en compte mon ton agacé, habitué à ma dégringolade vers l'enfer. Il ne cessa pas ses caresses qui m'apaisaient clairement.

\- Je te fais confiance et Ivan aussi…, m'assura Mathieu en souriant légèrement, tu es le meilleur, tu vas en retrouver un et le garder…

Mathieu se leva après avoir appuyé sa dernière caresse. Il s'étira en se dirigeant vers la porte puis me prévint :

\- Au fait, je sors ce soir. Une connaissance de la fac m'a proposé une petite soirée tranquille.

\- Ivan vient avec toi ?

Mathieu fit « non » de la tête.

\- Jamais de la vie. Ils pourraient imaginer n'importe quoi à notre sujet. Surtout qu'Ivan est très câlin quand il a bu et je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse regretter de le connaître…

Mon colocataire ouvrit la porte après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur sa montre et s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Tu n'auras cas me rejoindre si Ivan rentre tard. Je ne veux pas que tu restes tout seul plus longtemps. A ce soir, Marc.

Il marqua un temps sur mon nom, histoire de me rappeler qu'il comptait sur moi maintenant que tout avait changé. Draco m'habitait encore tellement que je faisais tout pour le chasser. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un puisse savoir la personne que j'eusse été.

Et encore moins en sachant que n'importe qui était susceptible de voir que « Draco Malfoy » était porté disparu et avait une tête mise à prix par sa « famille si aimante ».

Je maugréai en me retournant dans le canapé, encore nauséeux.

De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'Ivan rentre. Je l'entendis s'arrêter devant la porte et parler, rire.

La porte s'entrouvrit.

\- D'accord, je pense que ça peut s'arranger, émit Ivan sans passer la porte, reste là quelques secondes, s'il-te-plait, je vais vérifier qu'il n'y ait rien de compromettant. C'est quand même un appartement de trois mecs…

J'imaginai le sourire salace qu'il adressa à son interlocuteur qui bafouilla minablement :

\- Oh, euh… ok… c'est gentil…

Je restai immobile dans mon canapé jusqu'à ce qu'Ivan vienne me secouer. Je regrettai subitement la douceur de Mathieu.

\- Eh, Marc, je travaille, là. Un de mes élèves vient d'arriver, émit Ivan en me tirant par l'épaule.

Je grognai, menaçant, me tournant vers lui, les yeux semi-ouverts.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Tu as honte de la loque dans ton salon ?

Ivan devint subitement grave. Il me prit par les cheveux et me traina dans l'unique chambre avec brutalité en ignorant mes hurlements de protestation. Je le griffais et le mordais sauvagement.

La brute me jeta sans ménagement sur le lit avant de me pointer d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Toi ! hurla Ivan, on va parler et tu ne vas pas y échapper, cette fois !

\- Mais merde, tu es fou ?! Tu m'as fait mal, salaud !

Ivan s'approcha à nouveau, le regard noir. Je reculai jusqu'au mur, terrifié.

Le jeune homme me prit par le menton pour observer mon visage.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça ne se voit pas ? Tu pus le shit, tu as les pupilles dilatées et les yeux rouges. Je haïs la drogue, tu entends ? C'est mal. Tu imagines si un policier t'avait vu ? Tu n'es pas invincible, _Draco_. Ce n'est pas parce que l'époque du pensionnat est révolue que tu dois agir comme un adolescent. Tu veux vraiment que les forces de l'ordre t'identifient ? Tu veux rentrer chez tes parents ?

Ivan fulminait.

Je baissai les yeux, soudainement honteux. Il me lâcha.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit-il sèchement, on en reparlera plus tard. Je dois aller travailler.

Le grand noir tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à verrouiller la porte de la chambre quand je murmurai :

\- Je ne suis pas Draco… Draco n'existe plus…

J'entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure.

Il y eu à peine cinq secondes de silence quand Ivan appela son élève à entrer dans l'appartement.

Je ne cherchai pas à les entendre, écoutant vaguement les bribes de voix qui me parvenaient, comatant sur le sol de la chambre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai comme cela. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que j'entendis Ivan et son « élève » passer du bon temps dans le canapé. Je réfléchis longtemps au fait que cet élève devait sûrement avoir demandé au jeune homme de l'aider dans le but de se le faire. C'était chose faite. Ivan ne savait pas résister à l'appel du cul malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà avec Mathieu.

Ce qu'il fallait savoir, c'est que Mathieu, étant trop traumatisé par ce putain de pensionnat, n'avait jamais accepté de sortir officiellement avec Ivan ou du moins, il ignorait Ivan à chaque fois qu'il y faisait allusion.

Je crois qu'Ivan se vengeait en ce moment même. Il faisait payer à Mathieu le fait de vouloir la fidélité mais sans assumer son couple.

Je soupirai en me retournant sur la moquette.

Mathieu me soutint par la taille alors qu'il venait juste de me réveiller pour aller à sa fête.

Il s'était disputé avec Ivan parce que celui-ci m'avait enfermé.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un gosse entre deux parents en instance de divorce. Surtout que le père venait de tromper la mère dans le domicile familial en enfermant le gosse dans la chambre conjugale.

Il était normal que Mathieu soit en colère.

A mi-chemin, Math' m'aida à m'appuyer contre un mur et posa sa main sur mon front visiblement inquiet.

\- Marc..? Ça va..? Je devrais peut-être t'emmener à l'hôpital, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

\- Non, ça va, t'inquiète pas, affirmai-je.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux bleus pour dégager mon visage.

\- Tu peux y aller sans moi, l'encourageai-je, je veux que tu passes une bonne soirée. Vraiment.

Il me reprit aussitôt :

\- Non, non, je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul ! Et puis, ils sont vachement cool. Il y aura Sirius Black, le gars dont je t'ai déjà parlé, tu te souviens ?

Je souris espièglement.

\- Ah oui, celui-là, évoquai-je de manière subjective.

Mathieu rougit en se tordant les doigts nerveusement. Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'est bon, il a un copain… c'est un dragueur invétéré, il n'était pas spécialement intéressé par moi…

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Personne ne peut te résister, mon Mathieu.

J'embrassai sa joue en le serrant dans mes bras.

Mathieu posa timidement ses mains sur mes épaules en chuchotant :

\- On est dans la rue, Marc… je ne peux pas encore… j'y arrive toujours pas… désolé…

Je le serrai plus fort en lui murmurant tendrement :

\- Ce n'est pas grave… tu vas y arriver… on s'en est déjà sorti une fois physiquement alors pourquoi notre psyche ne pourrait pas suivre..?

Mathieu s'écarta un peu de mes bras pour poser un doigt sur mon front.

\- Si tu fais des efforts pour en sortir, je te suivrais. Si je vois que tu en es capable, je te suivrais. Tu ne seras pas le seul d'entre nous à être malheureux, débita Mathieu on ne peut plus sérieux, tu fais des efforts, j'en fais. Ça n'ira pas que dans un sens, Marc. Si tu ne t'en sors pas, je m'occuperai de toi, je te le promets mais je n'essayerai pas de m'en sortir sans toi.

Mathieu passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

\- C'est un contrat ? sondai-je.

Mathieu sourit de toutes ses dents. Il tendit une main pour conclure notre pacte.

Je passai de longues secondes à laisser mes yeux vaquer du visage de Mathieu à sa main.

\- Finis la drogue ? l'interrogeai-je fébrile.

Il m'adressa un regard accusateur avant d'articuler :

\- Finis. La drogue, le sexe à foison, l'alcool à en vomir, les journées isolées… finis la vie d'aujourd'hui.

J'hésitai :

\- Je ne sais pas si je m'en sens capable…

\- Tu vas devoir.

Mathieu ne me lâchai pas des yeux.

Soudainement, mon sauveur arriva.

Deux lourdes mains tombèrent sur ses épaules alors que celui-ci me regardait avec sérieux. Un cri peu viril franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il sursautait.

Je ris faiblement en regardant l'expression déconfite de Mathieu et l'immense sourire du garçon derrière lui.

Mathieu se retourna, les joues rouges de colère.

\- Espèce de malade ! hurla-t-il en repoussant les mains du jeune homme.

Le grand brun fit la moue, les yeux remplis de larmes, et hésita d'une voix chevrotante :

\- Mais… mais je croyais que tu avais peur de rentrer… je voulais t'accueillir en bonne et due forme…

Mathieu soupira, ne paraissant pas affecté pour un sou.

\- Sirius, calme-toi, supplia-t-il sincèrement.

Mon cerveau se déconnecta aussitôt en entendant le nom de Sirius.

Je l'observai avec attention : des cheveux noirs, bouclés, coupés courts. Une peau blanche à peine bronzé exposant de certaines vacances au soleil, un sourire caractéristique, démesuré et charmant…

La stature de cet homme me faisait penser à celle de ma…

Ma « famille »…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Mathieu se disputait de manière puérile avec ce Sirius, rameutant les énergumènes déjà présents à la soirée.

J'entendis des murmures alors que des regards se tournaient vers moi.

Je levai le nez, les ignorant superbement. Je m'étais coiffé et bien habillé alors je n'avais certainement rien à me reprocher.

Mathieu m'appela alors que Sirius le trainai à l'intérieur :

\- Marc ! Viens, on rentre !

Je le suivis à l'intérieur, sachant pertinemment que ces petits bourges d'étudiants allaient m'irriter toute la soirée.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

 _Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit froid avec une joie non feinte. Il serra ses draps, les larmes aux yeux, laissant un faible gémissement plaintif passer ses lèvres._

 _Théodore était assis en tailleur sur son matelas lisant un livre romantique, comme d'habitude, ses lunettes plantées sur le nez._

 _Le blondinet ferma les yeux, apaisé par l'odeur de la chambre que je n'avais pas rejoint depuis des semaines._

 _Il leva les yeux vers le lit voisin._

 _\- Théo..? Blaise est au cachot ce soir..? posa Draco d'une voix fatiguée._

 _Théodore leva simplement la tête et Draco eut immédiatement sa réponse._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait..?_

 _Théodore laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de lâcher :_

 _\- Ils l'ont surpris à regarder un garçon dans les douches._

 _L'adolescent montra son livre._

 _\- Les surveillants ont distribués ça à tous ceux qui ont été envoyé ici pour « homosexualité ». Le tien est sur ta table de nuit._

 _Draco se redressa pour regarder le titre du livre. Il le repoussa, désintéressé._

 _\- Pourquoi tu lis cette merde ?_

 _Théodore tremblait._

 _\- Je veux m'en sortir… je veux pouvoir sortir même si le prix pour ça, c'est de passer des années à me guérir…_

 _Draco se laissa retomber, vanné._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une maladie, imbécile…, corrigea Draco._

 _\- Quand tu passeras des mois entier en bas à être humilié, tu réaliseras toi aussi._

 _Draco ne répondit pas, regardant dans le vide, puis finit par sombrer._

oOo

Il devait être une heure du matin quand je réalisai que j'étais bourré. Peut-être trois ensuite quand je participai au premier jeu d'alcool et à peine trente minutes devaient s'y être ajoutées lorsque j'embrassai le premier mec de la soirée.

Mathieu avait passé toute la soirée qui était censée être la sienne à me surveiller.

C'était pour l'écarter que j'embrassais ce mec et non parce qu'il m'attirait.

En soi, il n'était pas moche. Mais pas un canon non plus.

Il matait mon cul depuis que j'étais entré dans cette maison appartenant à Black. Tout ce grand domaine pour lui tout seul.

Une main s'agrippa fermement à ma fesse.

Je n'avais pas nécessairement envie de coucher avec ce gars-là. J'allais sûrement passer voir Olivier pour qu'il m'en mette une et que l'on partage un joint voire plus alors je n'avais pas besoins de lui.

Je me détachai de lui, le regard trouble, mes mains perdues dans ses cheveux, les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration haletante.

Le garçon mordit ma lèvre en soupirant de plaisir tout en me rapprochant de lui, appuyant vulgairement son érection contre ma hanche. Je grognai pour protester en m'écartant mollement.

Remarquant mon débat minable contre ce gars qui m'avait empoigné pour m'embrasser plus fort encore, Mathieu se dégagea de l'emprise de Sirius pour venir me prendre par les épaules en expliquant au mec que je n'étais définitivement pas en état pour embrasser quelqu'un.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur.

Mathieu s'assit près de moi en soupirant.

\- Tu peux retourner flirter, t'inquiète pas pour moi, le remerciai-je, ça va mieux sans cette sangsue…

Mathieu se mit en boule en chuchotant :

\- Non, non, je vais rester avec toi. Sirius devient trop entreprenant avec l'alcool.

Je souris de manière subjective.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Mathieu rougit en détournant les yeux.

\- Reste dans ton alcool, toi, bougonna-t-il, je te dirais rien, tu pourrais ne pas oublier.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux pour que le paysage arrête de tourner.

Quelqu'un s'agenouilla devant nous et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Il va bien ? posa calmement une voix visiblement inquiète.

Mathieu passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je fronçai le nez en me lovant contre lui pour attraper toute la chaleur de son corps. Je glissai mes bras autour de ses épaules.

Mathieu conclut :

\- Il a l'air d'avoir envie de dormir. Tu m'aides à l'accompagner se coucher ? Avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

\- Bien sûr.

Mathieu se leva difficilement en me soutenant. Je me sentis tanguer jusqu'à ce que deux bras entourent solidement ma taille. Je me laissai aller contre un nouveau corps chaud, et même bouillant…

Je soupirai de contentement en m'accrochant au corps dont la chaleur m'appaisait.

La personne ainsi collée à moi frissonna.

\- Eh… ça va..? me demanda la voix tremblante de celui que je pensais être un homme.

Je ne répondis pas alors Mathieu le fit pour moi :

\- Il a l'air. Je vais t'aider à le monter. Tu allais dormir, toi aussi ?

Le jeune homme fit « oui » de la tête en me soulevant doucement. Je glissai mes bras autour de son cou pour rester en contact avec sa chaleur. Il monta les escaliers, suivit de prêt par Mathieu qui n'avait pas retiré sa main de mon crâne.

Les deux garçons me déposèrent sur un lit dont les draps me paraissaient incroyablement doux. Je miaulai de contentement sans lâcher le jeune homme qui tentait de m'installer dans le lit. Mathieu rit. Il embrassa son front avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je lui répondis par un petit gémissement plaintif en l'entendant sortir de la chambre.

Le garçon que je tenais toujours toussota nerveusement :

\- Je… il faut que tu me lâches pour pouvoir dormir… ça serait plus confortable pour nous deux…

\- M'en fous…, grognai-je tout bas, déjà somnolant, moi, j'suis bien là…

Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'écarter.

Des cheveux épais avec de la matière à laquelle je pouvais m'agripper sans problèmes.

Je souris niaisement en gémissant de contentement. Je fourrai mon nez dans le cou du garçon qui était tendu au-dessus de moi. Je m'adoucis encore en respirant l'odeur musquée de la peau du jeune homme.

Je sentis la main du garçon passer dans mon dos pour me soutenir alors qu'il tentait de monter sur le lit avec moi sans me brusquer.

Je perçu son cœur s'emballer alors que son torse se collait plus au mien.

Je me plus tellement ainsi contre son corps que, bientôt, je m'endormis comme un enfant sans le lâcher, de peur qu'il prenne la fuite.

oOo

Je jurai avec véhémence lorsqu'un rayon de soleil se décida à m'importuner. Ce con se cala juste sur mon épaule dénudée. Alors que j'essayai de le chasser d'un mouvement, je frottai fiévreusement mes yeux.

Je me redressai en me hissant sur la tête de lit tout en m'habituant à la luminosité pénétrant la chambre dans laquelle je m'étais endormi.

J'étais seul dans un immense lit. La couleur dominante était le rouge. Les draps, les rideaux, la peinture de certains meubles, beaucoup de vêtements et une paire de chaussure.

Pas que je n'aime pas le rouge mais ce n'était clairement pas ma couleur favorite.

Trop vif et voyant pour moi…

Je me quittai le confort des draps pour me diriger vers le lavabo et rincer mon visage avant de lever les yeux vers le miroir pour constater les ravages sur ma peau.

Je soufflai de dégoût en détaillant le bouton qui était apparu à l'angle de ma mâchoire durant la nuit. Malgré le fait que je fume, boive et me drogue, j'avais l'habitude d'avoir une peau parfaite. J'en prenais soin, toujours sous l'emprise de la superficialité de la famille Malfoy.

Je soignai ce petit bouton avec les produits à ma portée.

Finalement, après m'être rapprêté, je descendis dans le salon dans l'espoir de retrouver Mathieu pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

Je trouvai Black affalé sur le canapé devant la télévision et avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander où se trouvait mon cher et tendre, il m'annonça :

\- Math' est parti pour l'université à dix heures, je lui ai dit que je t'attendais. Il t'a laissé la clé de votre appart' pour que tu puisses rentrer.

Le grand brun se retourna vers moi pour me tendre mes clé, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je les pris sans un mot. Black reprit vivement en me voyant me préparer à partir :

\- Marc ! Mathieu… tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

\- Plutôt, oui, avouai-je.

Je le vis entreprendre une nouvelle question que je coupai aussitôt :

\- Non. Tu n'es pas son type. Et puis, tu as dû le remarquer, il n'assume pas le fait d'être gay et je ne pense pas qu'il changera un jour. Enfin… peut-être que si tu fais en sorte qu'il ait confiance en toi ce qui est plutôt compliqué, il acceptera de coucher avec toi après un bon moment mais c'est long et ça ne sera que du cul.

Je le gratifiai d'un sourire en ouvrant la porte. Il m'attrapa par le bras une fois le choc passé.

\- Je… pourquoi ? bafouilla-t-il, l'air sérieux.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi… est-ce qu'il est comme ça ? réussit à articuler Black, tu le sais, non ? J'aimerais l'aider… j'aimerais qu'il se sente mieux… je l'apprécie vraiment, tu sais ?

Je fronçai le nez sentant un sentiment de jalousie poindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire, sérieux ? Je prends soins de lui et ça marche très bien, crachai-je.

Black rit jaune :

\- C'est vrai, excuse-moi. Ça se voit qu'il est très bien dans sa peau. Il est tellement bien qu'il ne s'assume pas. Ou peut-être que tu l'entretiens dans ce sentiment de faiblesse ?

Je posai mes mains de chaque côté de sa mâchoire et avant qu'il n'ait pu se dégager, je lui assénai un violent coup de tête.

Je souris sarcastiquement en le regardant se tenir le nez en glapissant pitoyablement. Quelques goûtes de sang glissèrent du creux de sa main.

\- Plus jamais, menaçai-je les dents serrées, plus jamais tu ne dénigres l'aide que je lui apporte. Je fais ce qui est en mon pouvoir sachant que je suis son frère. Je le connais mieux que toi, je sais ce qu'il a traversé et je sais également qu'il préférera se confier à moi plutôt qu'à toi. Parce que moi, je sais.

Je me détournai puis sortis en claquant la porte. Une fois dans le froid matinal, je croisai les bras pour me réchauffer, la gorge serrée.

Bizarrement, j'avais espéré que ce garçon, bien qu'il m'insupporte, s'inquiète pour moi.

Mais qui s'inquiéterait pour moi ?

Je suis si naïf que j'y croyais encore malgré le fait que j'ai été trahi par les seules personnes en qui j'étais censé avoir une confiance aveugle du fait de leur « amour ».

Je soufflai douloureusement en rentrant dans l'appart'.

Là, dans le canapé, Ivan gisait en balançant sa jambe dans le vide. Le grand noir ne lâcha pas le plafond des yeux, une cigarette à la main.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

\- Tu as faim ? posai-je, je vais faire des pâtes. Il reste que ça.

Ivan ne répondit pas dans un premier temps. Ce n'est que lorsque l'eau commença à bouillir qu'il marmonna :

\- Y'a rien de meilleur ?

Je m'appuyai contre le plan de travail en me tournant vers lui.

\- Rien, avouai-je, mais je peux aller soutirer du fric au voisin.

Ivan tir a sur sa cigarette puis laissa la fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres avec concentration.

\- Fais, fais. Tant que Théo' ne m'en tiens pas pour responsable.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? demandai-je avec agressivité, il s'appelle « Mathieu ». On était d'accord. Tu veux tout faire foirer ?

Ivan se leva avec fureur pour venir me prendre par le col.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il ne veut pas être en couple, toi ? Pas seulement à cause de Wo. Nous sommes « frères ». Les « frères » ne peuvent pas coucher ensemble et encore moins être amoureux, cracha-t-il sèchement, et moi, j'aime **Théo'**. Je veux sortir avec lui, je veux pouvoir nous imaginer dans un futur commun. Je veux des gosses, acheter une maison et avoir un chien mais seulement avec **Théo'**. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter d'être lâche ?

Je le repoussai, la gorge nouée.

\- Espèce de malade, l'insultai-je, je préfère crever que de revoir les deux démons qu'on appelle « parents ». Rien que le fait de penser à eux me donne envie de gerber.

\- Eh bien, moi, je suis prêt. Je vais leur coller un procès au cul et les affronter, déblatéra fièrement Ivan.

Je souris sarcastiquement.

\- Wo et tes parents contre toi ? Ils ont de l'argent et pas nous. On va le trouver où l'avocat ? Les commis d'office sont des vendus, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Quelles preuves a-t-on ? On est traumatisé et après ? Qui va croire un refoulé, un frustré et un drogué qui vivent sous de faux noms depuis cinq ans ?

Ivan fulminait sans me lâcher. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur mon col.

\- Puisque tu es si réaliste, va te faire baiser par le voisin pour ramener à manger, débita le jeune homme en me poussant brusquement contre la table.

Je gémis de douleur en massant ma cuisse meurtrie par le choc.

Ivan retourna sur le canapé et entama un nouveau paquet de cigarette. Il leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? J'ai la dalle.

Je te fusillai du regard en maugréant :

\- Vas-y, rabaisse-moi. Ne compte pas sur mon cul pour supporter le voisin assez longtemps pour te rapporter quelque chose. Pas pour toi, ingrat.

Je sortis de l'appartement en claquant furieusement la porte. Une fois dehors, je déambulai tristement dans la rue me dirigeant consciemment vers la cave.

La cave était l'endroit où j'avais mes habitudes. Généralement, je me droguais là avec les produits du vieux qui tenait le bâtiment.

Une fois installé en bas dans les coussins, caché dans un coin, tous mes souvenirs se brouillèrent.

Je crois que j'avais fumé, bus, utilisé des quelques seringues et croqué quelques pilules. Je m'étais sûrement tapé certains drogué dans le même état que moi et peut-être même dragué le vieux pour avoir un petit supplément de substance gratuit.

Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que plus tard, lorsque je sortis, j'appelai Mathieu. Je me laissai tomber contre le mur.

Mathieu décrocha. Je l'entendis rire avec un ami avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Allo ?

Sa voix était joyeuse.

Je fermai les yeux en savourant la chaleur qui se développait en moi en le sachant heureux.

Après de longues secondes, Mathieu bougea son téléphone, sûrement pour voir qui l'appelait, puis réitéra :

\- Marc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Rien de grave ?

Je tentai de bafouiller quelque chose mais mes lèvres lourdes empêchèrent les mots de sortir correctement. Je ne peux même plus décrire ce que cela donnait tant mon esprit était brouillé.

\- J'arrive, mon Marc… attends-moi, m'ordonna gentiment Mathieu.

Il raccrocha alors que je laissai tomber mon portable à côté de moi en levant la tête vers le ciel pour reprendre ma respiration.

Je perdis la notion du temps jusqu'à ce que Mathieu débarqua, le pas rapide, suivit de près par un autre garçon dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Je n'eus pas la force de lever la tête vers eux pour appréhender celui qui l'accompagnait.

Mathieu s'agenouilla et passa tendrement ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je posai mon regard sur son visage visiblement affecté. Je le vis mettre un bras sur ses yeux pour que je ne puisse pas voir les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Je réussis à glisser ma main sur sa joue, sans le lâcher des yeux. Je caressai sa joue avec difficultés en me concentrant pour pouvoir bouger mon pouce.

Mathieu se rua sur moi pour m'enlacer fort en embrassant ma joue.

\- 'Faut que t'arrêtes, Marc…, chuchota-t-il avec une voix tremblante, je ne veux pas que tu meures… je ne veux pas… ça me fait peur… je vais m'occuper de toi… c'est ça que tu veux..? Tu as besoins qu'on s'occupe de toi..? Je vais t'aider, mon ange… Marc… tu vas le respecter notre contrat, n'est-ce pas..?

Le garçon à côté de lui posa sa main sur son épaule et s'agenouilla près de nous pour le réconforter.

\- Math'…, le consola doucement le garçon, ne dis pas ça maintenant, tu ne vas pas arrêter tes études… on n'a pas les mêmes horaires, je pourrais t'aider et y'a Sirius aussi…

Le jeune homme me regarda alors que je commençais à perdre connaissance. Il se leva prestement.

\- On va en parler à la maison avant qu'il ne meure dans nos bras. Lève-toi, Math', sèche tes larmes, s'il-te-plait…

Mathieu se redressa, tenant toujours ma main alors que le jeune homme me hissait sur son dos. Un dos brûlant.

Je soupirai avec aisance en réussissant à m'accrocher à son cou pour rester contre cette chaleur.

Je la reconnu immédiatement malgré la quantité de drogue dans mon corps.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que je perdis conscience.

oOo

Je me réveillai, nauséeux.

Ma tête bourdonnait désagréablement, mon corps était douloureux, ma bouche pâteuse…

Je me relevai brusquement, déclenchant une souffrance atroce dans tout mon corps alourdit, pour dégobiller mes tripes dans un seau déjà bien entamé par les selles.

L'odeur que je dégageais me frappa aussitôt.

Je vomis à nouveau en me tenant les tempes.

Je menaçais de tomber du lit, affaibli lorsqu'un grand jeune homme entra dans la chambre et se précipita pour me soutenir.

\- Hey ! Ça va ? demanda le garçon visiblement inquiet.

Je l'observai sans un mot, omettant de réponse à sa question, hypnotisé par ses yeux verts.

Un vert émeraude, parfait, digne des plus grandes pierres précieuses et des plus grands joailliers.

Mes yeux continuèrent leur chemin vers ses cheveux et là, je crois que mon visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure que je découvrais les épis, les nœuds et le désordre de cette touffe immonde et brune.

Durant ma réflexion interne, s'éternisant apparemment, le garçon posa le dos de sa main brulante contre mon front. Le contact entre sa peau et la mienne me fit frissonner. Mon corps était constamment gelé et de sentir quelque chose de si chaud contre moi m'apaisait.

\- Tu n'as plus de fièvre, tu devrais aller mieux rapidement.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il ressemblait à un gosse.

Je grimaçai nerveusement.

\- Qui te permet d'être aussi familier avec moi ? lançai-je en le repoussant sèchement, où est-on ? Mathieu est là ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il grogna avec un air vexé :

\- Comment ça « qui me permet » ? Tu squattes chez moi depuis près de dix jours, je nettoie ton vomis et je te change après t'avoir lavé quand tu te pisses dessus tellement tu es drogué et je suis familier ? Je crois que l'on ne peut plus parler de familiarité maintenant.

Le garçon fronça le nez. Il se leva sèchement pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Il me jeta un lourd gilet en laine avec force.

\- Couvre-toi, conseilla-t-il sans me jeter un regard.

Le garçon s'affaira dans la chambre pour qu'elle soit présentable puis partit à l'extérieur avec le seau de selles.

Je restai seul, toujours en tailleur sur le lit.

Finalement, après une quinzaine de minutes de solitude, je me mis debout pour visiter l'appartement. Je réalisai avec horreur que je portais uniquement un caleçon qui de surcroît n'était pas le mien. Mes joues rougirent furieusement alors que je cachais mon corps derrière le gilet en laine grise.

Je croisai les bras en me déplaçant faiblement jusqu'à la minuscule salle de bain de l'appartement du garçon.

J'observai avec horreur mes cernes en me ruant sur le miroir. De plus près, je pus voir mes lèvres craquelées, ma peau asséchée et jaunis, mes yeux rouges et gonflés ainsi que plusieurs boutons.

La drogue me rendait laid. Je ne pouvais plus supporter mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je glissai mes doigts dans mes cheveux bleus qui commençaient à déteindre sur ma peau.

Je soupirai de désespoir en tâtant ma peau pour estimer l'étendue des dégâts.

Je décidai de prendre une douche sans trop hésiter.

Le rideau séparant la salle de bain du salon fermé, je quittai le caleçon et le gilet pour me réfugier sous l'eau tiède. Ma main régla, presque de manière automatique, la température du côté brûlant.

Je fermai les yeux en me rappelant de la chaleur agréable de la peau de l'autre grand brun.

Lorsque je quittai la chaleur protectrice de la douche à regret alors que ma peau devenait rouge.

Mes cheveux bleus avaient pas mal perdu de leur couleur sous l'eau. Seuls quelques reflets bleus perduraient mais globalement, j'étais redevenu blond.

Mais est-ce que cela voulait dire que j'étais redevenu un Malfoy ?

Et plus encore : Draco Malfoy ?

J'attachai une serviette autour de mes hanches en coiffant mes cheveux mouillés en arrière, du bout des doigts.

\- Marc ?

Je me tournai.

Je me figeai de surprise en ouvrant la bouche sous le choc.

\- Olivier ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je sans me soucier de ma tenue plus que légère.

L'homme sourit fièrement en s'appuyant dans l'encadrement de la porte, le rideau à moitié ouvert à présent.

\- Et toi ? s'enquit-il aussitôt.

Je ne répondis pas en le fixant.

Il finit par se décoller du mur pour venir tout contre moi en glissant subtilement ses mains juste sous mes fesses. Il m'adressa un sourire enjôleur avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. Je soupirai de plaisir en glissant mes mains dans sa nuque, mon cerveau ayant cessé de fonctionné à partir du moment où j'avais réalisé que je pourrais satisfaire mon envie de sexe dès maintenant.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais encore fait des tiennes avec la drogue…, me murmura-t-il.

Il appuya ses propos en caressant ma lèvre défoncée avec la pulpe du pouce.

Je ne répondis pas, le fixant intensément.

J'avais réellement envie de sexe. J'aurais pu me faire n'importe qui mais là, j'avais envie de lui. D'Olivier et uniquement d'Olivier.

Il rit moqueusement en caressant ma joue :

\- Quelle chienne en chaleur… on ne s'est pas vu depuis que tu es proche de l'overdose et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses lorsque tu te réveilles et que tu croises quelqu'un, c'est baiser. Tu ne t'inquiètes même pas de ne pas être chez toi alors qu'Harry aurait pu abuser de toi…

Olivier glissa ses lèvres dans mon cou pour embrasser ma peau en la suçant. Je gémis dans un souffle alors qu'un sourire satisfait fleurissait sur mes lèvres.

\- Qui est Harry ? questionnai-je tandis qu'il commençait à me masturber en me plaquant contre le mur.

Nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée claquer et le jeune homme de tout à l'heure retirer son manteau et ses chaussures.

Olivier jura tout bas en fourrant la serviette dans mes bras et me poussant dans la douche avec brutalité. Il sortit en vitesse.

Je ressortis avec m'être remis du choc de l'arrêt violent de nos ébats qui m'avait fait débander immédiatement.

J'entendis les deux garçons parler alors que j'enfilais le caleçon et le gilet en laine.

Ils parlaient courtoisement, de tout et de rien. Ils devaient être très amis.

J'entendis Olivier rire joyeusement.

Alors c'était lui Harry ? Celui qui m'avait hébergé ?

Je sortis de la salle de bain pour rejoindre l'entrée et me présenter en bon et due forme à cet Harry.

Mais aussitôt que j'eus posé le pied dans le salon qui donnait sur la porte, je me figeai.

La vue qui s'offrait à moi me laissa bouche bée.

Je restai là, les bras ballants, à les regarder s'embrasser avec amour. Tout en douceur, les mains chastement posées sur la taille ou sur les épaules de l'autre, les joues timidement rougies…

Cette vue me donna la gerbe.

Je me raclai la gorge pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

Le grand brun, qui faisait la taille d'Olivier, arrêta immédiatement d'embrasser l'homme face à lui et s'écarta un peu sans le lâcher pour autant.

\- E… excuse-moi, fit-il sincèrement, tu as besoins de quelque chose ?

Je croisai les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ton nom, ordonnai-je.

Le jeune homme sourit en se dégageant de l'emprise d'Olivier qui regarda son cul en se mordant la lèvre avec désir.

Quel salaud.

Dire qu'il y a seulement quelques secondes, il m'aurait pris contre le mur de la salle de bain de son… copain ?

Le jeune homme dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom s'approcha de moi, il me tendit la main en souriant.

Il déclara d'un ton amical que je détestai aussitôt :

\- Harry. Harry Potter.

oOo

Review ?


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

 _Draco leva les yeux vers le plafond._

 _Il observa cette goutte qui menaçait de tomber durant quelques minutes avant que celle-ci ne vienne s'écraser sur le bout de son pied._

 _Le blondinet s'ennuyait profondément. Il était enfermé là, dans le cachot, depuis quelques jours mais il n'aurait su dire combien exactement._

 _Draco entendit la lourde porte en vois de l'entrée des cachots s'ouvrir et se refermer dans un fracas monstrueux. Le jeune homme descendit sans un bruit de la paillasse en bois sur laquelle il passait ses journées et ses nuits pour aller passer un œil curieux au travers des lattes en bois de la porte de sa cellule._

 _Il distingua difficilement les jambes d'un surveillant suivit par d'autres l'accompagnant de manière anarchique. Draco devina que le surveillant tenait un élève par le col pour le trainer dans un cachot voisin._

 _L'élève n'émettait aucun son : pas de grognements, pas de gémissements, pas de marque de douleur…_

 _Une fois que l'élève et le surveillant sortirent de la ligne de mire du blondinet, Draco déposa son oreille contre le bois pour pouvoir écouter ce que les deux protagonistes auraient pu échanger._

 _Le surveillant poussa l'élève dans une cellule proche, Draco entendit les pieds du garçon claquer violemment contre le sol pour garder son équilibre. Ensuite, des sons de chaînes et des cliquetis métalliques retentirent dans le couloir des cachots._

 _Après quelques dizaines de minutes où l'on pouvait entendre des chaînes s'entrechoquer, les cadenas se refermer et le garçon laisser échapper un sanglot, la porte de la nouvelle cellule occupée fut verrouillée par le surveillant._

 _Celui-ci fanfaronna :_

 _\- Théodore Nott est dans la Cellule Blanche !_

 _Des sifflements réprobateurs retentirent suivis des rires gras et moqueurs des garçons punis du pensionnat._

 _Draco sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il n'était pas réellement ami avec ce Nott qui partageait sa chambre mais à chaque fois que celui-ci ressortait de cette cellule, il paraissait devenir plus renfermé et solitaire. De plus, tous les autres pensionnaires le harcelaient et parfois même le battaient._

 _Draco se souvint de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé Théodore, un soir, dans les douches._

 _Le blondinet recula puis se mit en boule pour se boucher les oreilles, espérant ne plus entendre les insultes virulentes des autres_

oOo

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que je m'étais sortis de mon coma dû à la drogue.

J'étais revenu chez nous deux jours après mon réveil mais le Potter passait tous les jours à l'appart' pour me surveiller lorsqu'Ivan ou Mathieu n'étaient pas là. Et plus il passait de temps avec moi, plus il m'insupportait. Du coup, pour qu'il me laisse tranquille soit je faisais le ménage, soit j'invitais un homme pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

Premières semaines durant lesquelles j'avais dû digérer la nouvelle : cet enfoiré d'Olivier Dubois sortait avec Potter. Et le bougre n'en avait pas fini avec moi malgré tout. Olivier était revenu le lendemain alors que son affreux copain était allé faire les courses et m'avait fait des avances très claires en se collant outrageusement à moi.

Nous nous étions violemment disputés.

Je lui en voulais pour ne m'avoir pas dit qu'il avait un copain qu'il trompait. Et ce qui me révoltait plus encore c'est que j'étais le mec avec qui il trompait Potter.

Je ne le jugeais pas. Je n'en avais rien à faire de leurs histoires de couple. Et justement, je ne voulais pas y être mêlé.

Il était parti, finalement.

Et trois jours plus tard, il était revenu et m'avait baisé bestialement contre le mur du hall d'entrée.

Quel salaud…

Mais bizarrement, je ne m'en voulais pas par rapport à Potter.

Pas tellement…

De son côté, Ivan recommençait à nous appeler par nos anciens noms. Potter ne comprenait pas réellement mais m'appelait « Draco ». Il adorait m'énerver et se disputer avec moi, je crois.

Je réajustai mon bonnet en laine sur mes cheveux redevenu entièrement blond et frottai mes mains en attendant le bus.

L'hiver s'était installé et je mourrais de froid. Mon corps habituellement gelé n'aidait pas à me réchauffer convenablement. Ivan se tenait debout à côté de moi, l'air sérieux. Il avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

Il grommela :

\- Tu ne pouvais pas être autre chose que drogué, toi ? Ou alors drogué à autre chose comme du sucre ? J'en ai marre de te surveiller : j'ai l'impression d'avoir un gosse.

Je levai la tête vers lui en levant un sourcil.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'aime cette situation ? dis-je sarcastiquement.

Je lui adressai un sourire acerbe tandis qu'il roulait des yeux, agacé.

\- Heureusement que Potter la nounou vous libère, n'est-ce pas ? Le drogué vous pèse sur les épaules et vous n'avez pas envie de vous occuper du gamin qui pose problème, lâchai-je, tous pareils. Vous finirez comme mes connards de parents.

Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais mais le manque me faisait dire n'importe quoi.

Ivan rit jaune :

\- Nous ne sommes pas frère alors ?

\- La ferme, lui ordonnai-je dans un souffle.

Je posai mon front contre le lampadaire en métal gelé pour apaiser mon mal de crâne. Je soupirai avec soulagement en laissant un sourire discret s'installer sur mes lèvres.

Ivan me prit par le bras pour veiller au fait que je reste conscient.

\- Je ne vais pas tomber, tu sais..? répliquai-je faiblement alors que je sentais déjà mes jambes tremblaient fébrilement.

Ivan roula des yeux en serrant mon bras.

\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à te droguer. Ça te rends encore plus faible que tu ne l'es, murmura-t-il avec agacement, je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper de toi comme ça pour que tu crèves bientôt alors tu n'as pas intérêt de reprendre cette merde. Tu te rends compte que Théo ne dort pratiquement plus à force de te surveiller ?

Je fermai les yeux en maugréant :

\- Lâche-moi avec ça, merde…

Ivan passa sa main sous mon manteau et me soutenir par la taille lorsque le bus pour se rendre chez Potter arriva. Il m'aida à me déplacer jusqu'à un siège où je m'affalai en lâchant un soupir significatif.

Une vieille me jeta un regard mauvais ne trouvant pas de place pour assoir son gros derrière tout en s'indignant :

\- Et la politesse, jeune homme ? C'est une place pour personne âgée ! Vous n'êtes certainement pas âgé et n'avez pas besoins d'être assis !

Le bus démarra me donnant la gerbe et me voyant peu à peu virer au blanc, Ivan se mit entre moi et l'insupportable bonne femme pour s'excuser poliment.

Nous arrivâmes chez Potter en fin de matinée. Ivan me portait sur son dos tellement ma situation physique s'était dégradée au fur et à mesure des heures.

\- Sale aliéné, grogna Ivan visiblement épuisé de m'avoir sur le dos.

Je ne pus même pas répondre.

Ironiquement, dans ma tête, des « vive la drogue » étaient lancés à tout va.

Ivan me déposa sur le seuil de la porte de l'appartement pour sonner tout en me prévenant, d'un ton menaçant :

\- Si je te revois avec ne serait-ce qu'un joint dans la bouche, je te tue sur le champ.

Je protestai mollement, mes yeux à peine ouverts.

Ivan toqua à nouveau, agacé.

\- Harry ! Ouvre, putain, je suis en retard ! hurla-t-il en regardant constamment sa montre.

Je levai les yeux vers lui en médisant :

\- Tu vas retrouver un de tes « élèves » pour le baiser ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que le concerné t'attendra, ta bite à l'air de leur plaire puisqu'ils reviennent tous.

Ivan m'adressa un regard noir.

\- La ferme, _Draco_ , cracha-t-il, je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un drogué. Surtout pas dans ton état.

Il rit narquoisement.

Finalement, nous entendîmes les verrous de la lourde porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir lentement avant de voir apparaitre un Potter ensommeillé, les cheveux encore plus emmêlés du style « je viens de me faire le meilleur coup du monde ». Ivan m'aida à me lever en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Il grondait Potter comme un enfant.

Celui-ci me rattrapa quand Ivan me lâcha dans ses bras, étouffant un cri de surprise. Il souhaita poliment « bonne journée » au grognon avant de me mettre sur le canapé.

Il commença à détacher mon manteau, je le repoussai aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Potter ?

Ma bouche était pâteuse.

Je ne bougeai pas.

Potter ne leva même pas la tête vers moi en continuant à me retirer mon manteau.

\- Tu as vu ton état ? Tu n'y arriverais même pas, lança-t-il, repose-toi un peu, je reviens avec un médicament pour ton crâne.

Je le repoussai violemment d'un coup de pied.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonnai-je, je peux le faire tout seul.

Je me redressai difficilement pour retirer mon manteau avec des gestes anarchiques. J'ouvris ma chemise alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur m'envahissait. Je m'enfonçai dans le canapé en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Je passai quelques secondes dans le flou avant de me rendre compte que le Potter m'observait toujours avec un « je ne sais quoi » dans le regard.

Je souris sarcastiquement en me vantant :

\- Je suis beau, hein ?

Potter laissa apparaître un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

\- Je me disais juste que la drogue rendait con… et moche.

Il se leva pour repartir vers sa chambre alors qu'un rire nerveux m'échappa.

Je mis ma main devant mes yeux.

Cette vie de merde m'épuisait.

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt imprécis.

Je me souviens simplement que Potter m'avait apporté plusieurs bol de bouillon avec des médocs' pour que je puisse mieux supporter le manque, qu'Olivier était sortis de la chambre du brunet lorsque celui-ci prenait sa douche et qu'il m'avait regardé sans un mot, les mains dans les poches et que Mathieu était arrivé en début de soirée pour proposer à Harry et son copain de venir à l'appartement.

Je me sentais clairement mieux dans la soirée.

Je me proposai même de cuisiner alors que mes deux colocataires et les invités mangeaient quelques snacks.

Je m'occupais sagement de ma poêle remplie de légumes lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ma taille et des lèvres glissèrent le long de mon cou.

Je gardai une attitude impassible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Olivier ? le réprimandai-je, ton copain est à côté.

Le grand homme faufila ses doigts sous ma ceinture en mordillant ma peau. Il souffla :

\- Tu ne disais pas ça quand je suis venu te garder la dernière fois…

\- Premièrement, Olivier, je suis en manque en ce moment. Deuxièmement, avec une bite dans la bouche, c'est dur de parler.

Je souris moqueusement ce qui eut le don de faire rire le jeune homme.

\- Ne dis pas que tu n'en avais pas envie, tu hurlais comme une chienne…, me rappela-t-il avec un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres, à croire que je m'améliore… ce doit être grâce à Harry…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de connaître votre vie de petit couple parfait, le coupai-je.

Olivier poussa un grognement amer :

\- Tu es l'amant du mec du « petit couple parfait » alors techniquement, nous ne sommes pas un couple parfait.

Je repoussai Olivier pour me tourner vers lui. Je le pointai d'un doigt accusateur.

\- JE ne suis pas ton amant, corrigeai-je, je suis au mieux ton plan cul ou ton sex friend. Mais sûrement pas un amant. Tu ne me dis pas « je t'aime », je ne te dis pas « je t'aime », tu es en couple, je ne cherche pas à être en couple. Cette situation ne me réjouit pas, je ne veux pas que ton Potter me foute tous vos problèmes sur le dos s'il sait, un jour, que tu me baises à tes heures perdues. Dans son lit, qui plus est.

Olivier grimaça avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres en me maintenant contre le plan de travail. Il me tira jusqu'à la porte en y appuyant son dos. Il me maintint contre lui en dégrafant sa braguette.

Et c'est seulement séparé pas une porte de son copain qu'Olivier le trompa à nouveau, n'étant vraiment pas tendre. Il m'avait fait vraiment mal à vrai dire. Et je lui avais bien rendu en le mordant sauvagement lorsqu'il essayait de masquer mes gémissements.

Il repartit après que je me sois sommairement rhabillé, sans un regard.

Je me demandai si Olivier tenait réellement à moi pour vouloir constamment baiser ou s'il était simplement avide de risques.

Finalement, pour avoir meilleure conscience, je me dis qu'il était simplement con.

Je revins dans le salon lorsque j'eus terminé de préparer de quoi manger. Je m'assis près de Mathieu. Le regard d'Olivier se fit rieur.

Je serrai les cuisses, me sentant passablement honteux une fois face à Potter.

Quel lâche…

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux en grignotant un morceau de pain.

Je restai silencieux, les bras croisé, durant le reste de la soirée.

Je m'apprêtais à faire appeler Ivan pour qu'il fasse la vaisselle quand Mathieu entra dans la cuisine en tordant nerveusement ses doigts.

\- Marc..? demanda-t-il timidement.

Je me tournai vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, Math' ?

Je le vis se mordre la lèvre en détournant le regard. Il murmura :

\- Dis-moi… est-ce que ça te dérange si Harry reste dormir avec toi ? On va déplier le canapé… il est tout seul ce soir, alors je l'ai invité, et j'aimerais vraiment… enfin… avec Ivan… j'aimerais que ça s'arrange entre nous.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

\- Potter ? Sérieusement ? Tu te fous de moi ? Me faire dormir « moi » avec Potter ?

Mathieu me supplia :

\- S'il-te-plaît, Marc… pour moi et Ivan. Et puis, Harry est gentil avec toi, non ? Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? Il ne t'a rien fais…

\- Le simple fait de le savoir près de moi me répugne. Potter quoi !

Je fronçai le nez.

Je me tournai vers la vaisselle en voyant Mathieu baisser tristement les yeux.

Il renifla pour m'amadouer.

Et… je craquai. Je soupirai en lâchant une assiette :

\- Va déplier le canapé. Et vous avez intérêt à vous réconcilier et surtout à baiser toute la nuit pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Mathieu m'enlaça fort avec un sourire satisfait avant de repartir vers le salon en sautillant comme une collégienne.

Je soupirai avec désespoir en me plaignant dans mes mains.

J'allais dormir avec le Potter… avec le mec de l'homme qui me baisait.

Et on se demandait pourquoi je ne l'aimais pas ?

A vrai dire, ma haine envers lui s'était déclaré dès que je l'avais vu embrasser Olivier et avait croît alors que j'eus appris qu'il sortait avec lui depuis des mois. Avant même qu'Olivier me caresse pour la première fois.

Oui, je l'avoue, j'avais été follement jaloux du Potter quand le couple s'était exposé à moi. J'avais commencé à m'attacher à l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne fallait s'attacher à personne.

J'en avais d'abord voulu à Olivier mais je m'étais résigné.

Je m'étais sentis trahis et aujourd'hui, je libérais cette haine sur Potter espérant que ce détournement l'éloignerait de moi et l'empêcherait de continuer à me faire du mal.

Même s'il le faisait inconsciemment, vu qu'il ne savait rien de notre relation avec Olivier.

J'étais encore le bâtard dont on avait honte, avec lequel on ne voulait pas entretenir de réel lien. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, surtout avec mes parents

Je passai ma main sur mon visage en baillant discrètement.

Potter entra dans la cuisine.

Je me repris dès que la porte bougea, et heureusement. Je n'avais pas envie de passer pour un faible malgré le fait qu'avec le manque, il m'ait déjà vu dans des états lamentables.

Il fut apparemment surpris de me voir puisque je le sentis se tendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda Potter en s'approchant de moi.

\- C'est chez moi, cinglai-je.

Je lui lançai violemment un torchon sur la tête avant de sortir, le pas lourd.

Potter m'attrapa par le bras pour me retenir.

\- Marc, s'il-te-plait, j'aimerais vraiment parler avec toi, maintenant que tu vas mieux… je voudrais en savoir plus sur vous trois pour…

Je le coupai :

\- Non. Tu n'as pas à en savoir plus sur nous. Et encore moins sur moi. Si Ivan a envie de partager sa vie minable avec toi, qu'il le fasse, mais pas moi. Lâche-moi maintenant, Potter.

Je lui adressai un regard noir.

Le Potter resserra mon poignet, les lèvres tremblantes. Son regard sur moi était rempli de pitié.

Je détestais ça. Mon expression se fit plus amère.

Il rassembla tout son courage bidon pour continuer :

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir besoins de parler, j'insiste.

Je retirai sèchement mon poignet de son emprise.

\- Je suis très bien comme je suis, répondis-je.

J'allais dans le salon où Mathieu nous avait préparé un coin pour dormir. Je m'installai, épuisé, toujours tout habillé.

Le Potter s'assit à l'autre bout de la couchette, pensif. Je l'entendis retirer son pull alors que je me réfugiai sous ma couette.

Le brun se pencha au-dessus de moi, torse nu dans le but de me demander quelque chose lorsque je tranchai :

\- Tu n'as pas honte ? Peut-être que ton copain aime ce genre de vue mais personnellement, tu me répugnes.

Je me retournai sous mes draps pour me réchauffer, gelé.

Je ricanai en voyant Potter rester figé de surprise, la bouche grande ouverte tant il avait été surpris de ma répartie.

Et lorsqu'il bougea enfin, réalisant qu'il avait l'air plus bête encore, il murmura quelques mots en grognant.

Nous nous couchâmes en silence durant quelques minutes avant que le Potter ne décide de se relever brusquement.

Il asséna avec colère :

\- Je voulais juste te dire que tu parles quand tu dors.

Je fus instantanément pétrifié de terreur.


	6. Chapter 5

_Petite surprise…_

 _Comme je suis en vacances, j'avance pas mal mes histoires alors je ne pouvais plus tenir… je publie un chapitre ce lundi et un autre vendredi prochain !_

 _En espérant vous faire plaisir )_

 _Review ?_

 _Enjoy !_

CHAPITRE 5

 _Draco sortit de la salle de classe, la tête basse._

 _Cela faisait déjà presque un an qu'il était ici. Il redoutait de devoir passer un anniversaire entouré de sa « nouvelle famille » comme les surveillants la nommaient si bien. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs été particulièrement étonné lorsqu'il avait appris que ceux-ci étaient d'anciens élèves, brillamment, reconvertis._

 _Sa véritable famille ne l'avait toujours pas appelé ou adressé de lettre comme pour la plupart des autres pensionnaires. A vrai dire, il n'aurait pas répondu tant il leur en voulait mais cela lui brisait le cœur que ses parents n'aient rien tenté pour savoir s'il était en bonne santé ou s'il se faisait à la vie ici. Rien que des questions banales comme n'importe quels parents. Des questions rhétoriques tout simplement. Mais non, rien._

 _Draco serra ses livres contre lui, les mains tremblantes._

 _Le blondinet rejoignit Théodore et Blaise à la cantine. Il se crispa un peu en s'asseyant. Blaise fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Alors toi aussi ? déplora-t-il avec une expression grave, putain mais ils vont me refourguer deux dépressifs au lieu d'un avec leurs conneries. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? C'était qui ?_

 _Je détournai les yeux, honteux. Heureusement qu'il parlait tout bas quoiqu'un surveillant finirait par le savoir puisqu' « il » travaillait pour eux._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, avouai-je._

 _Je voulais me faire le plus petit possible._

 _Heureusement que Théodore était assez pudique pour ne pas me harceler. De plus, il était celui qui avait le plus vécu ce genre de situation._

 _Blaise finit par se taire, trouvant un soudain intérêt pour ce qui était dans son assiette. Son expression était toujours aussi outrée et révoltée. Sa mâchoire était serrée._

 _Tout le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant, rythmé par les pas oppressant des surveillants._

 _Finalement, lorsque nous sortîmes, dans le but d'aller à la douche, Blaise nous arrêta en nous attrapant par le bras._

 _Il nous adressa, à Théodore et moi, un regard déterminé en annonçant :_

 _\- Je vous sortirai de là. Bientôt, les gars, je réussirai à vous sauver et on va tous partir d'ici pour être heureux._

 _Je restai muet face à cette déclaration tandis qu'un minuscule son échappa à Théodore :_

 _\- Promis..?_

 _\- Promis, déclara Blaise sans nous lâcher._

Je frottai mon visage entre mes deux mains après avoir regardé l'heure pour la énième fois.

Potter semblait dormir paisiblement de son côté mais ses dernières paroles m'avaient horrifiées.

Je parlais en dormant ? J'avais passé dix jours dans un sommeil plus ou moins profond s'apparentant à un coma : qu'avait-il pu entendre ?

Je priai pour ne pas m'être trahis si jamais ce qu'il disait était vrai.

La fatigue m'avait affaiblis plus encore ce qui me donnait envie d'aller me chercher un joint.

Mes yeux dérivèrent vers Potter qui dormait, dos à moi. Sa respiration était lente et suave. Je ricanai en observant ses cheveux plus emmêlés qu'en journée.

Un gémissement lui échappa et je dû me retenir d'exploser de rire.

Potter faisait un rêve érotique, j'en étais sûr. C'était ignoble. La vue du garçon se tortillant dans les draps qu'il partageait avec moi en produisant de petits bruits extrêmement excitant me répugnait.

Je souris de manière sarcastique en me penchant vers lui.

\- Tu penses à ton copain, Potter..? Et après tu cherches à faire pression sur moi parce que je « parle en dormant ». Mais je peux faire mieux…

Je me relevai, réalisant que je pouvais tout dire concernant Olivier. J'étais tout puissant durant son sommeil.

Personne ne savait et n'avait su que je couchais avec Olivier depuis le début de notre relation et malgré tout ce que je m'efforçai à faire croire : les secrets me pesaient.

Surtout que ce n'était pas le seul que je portais.

Je soupirai douloureusement en détournant mon regard.

Personne ne pourrait le savoir même si je lui disais pour Olivier et moi. Ni même lui.

Finalement, je me retrouvai, agenouillé près de lui, la bouche pratiquement collée à son oreille.

\- Tu sais, Potter..? chuchotai-je, la voix tremblante.

Le dit-Potter remua un peu plus. Je me figeai alors qu'il commençait à se réveiller.

\- Draco..? C'est toi qui parle..?

Je serrai les dents en me redressant. Je lâchai sèchement :

\- Quand est-ce que tu intégreras le fait que je m'appelle Marc ?

Le jeune homme se redressa en s'adossant au canapé, laissant la couverture glisser sur ses cuisses, dévoilant son torse nu. Il tâtonna du bout des doigts pour trouver ses lunettes sur le sol.

Je lui balançai aussitôt une couverture.

\- Cache-moi ça, tu me dégoûtes, crachai-je amèrement.

Potter ne releva pas. Il engagea :

\- Tu me parlais, non..? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas d'ailleurs ? Tu as peur que je t'entende ?

Il sourit narquoisement.

Je réfutai :

\- Bien sûr que non. A moins que mes rêves délirants de drogué t'intéressent.

Potter me rendit ma partie de couverture en se pelotonnant de son côté.

\- Alors ? insista le brunet.

\- Alors quoi ?

Il me rappela :

\- Qu'est-ce que devrais savoir ?

Je fronçai le nez.

\- Rien, mentis-je, tu m'as cassé mon délire.

Je me couchai, dos à lui, pour ne plus à avoir à supporter son sourire.

Le Potter se laissa tomber lourdement sur moi. J'étouffai un cri de surprise peu viril alors qu'il s'appliquait à m'écraser.

\- Dis-le moiiii ! réclama-t-il de manière puérile.

\- Mais lâche-moi, merde !

Je me débattis comme un dément, le faisant rire plus fort.

Je sentis ses doigts se glisser sous mon t-shirt pour commencer à me chatouiller. Je me tortillai dans tous les sens en débitant toutes les insultes que je connaissais sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire.

Finalement, nous arrêtâmes, essoufflés comme jamais. Harry se laissa négligemment tomber sur moi, entre mes jambes.

Je le repoussai brusquement lorsque je réalisai que je commençais à avoir chaud. Une chaleur émanant de mon bas ventre.

Je n'étais vraiment réglé que par le cul…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda doucement le garçon tout près de moi.

Je me levai sans un mot et lui tournai le dos.

Il attrapa le bas de mon pantalon, toujours agenouillé, en me rappelant :

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Je souris narquoisement après avoir rapidement réfléchis.

\- Tu faisais un rêve érotique. Je voulais juste te dire que tu gémissais fort, le voisin pourrit t'entendre.

Potter rougit comme une pucelle. Il lâcha mon pantalon, honteux, m'arrachant un éclat de rire. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage, une fois devant la porte d'entrée.

Potter n'osa même pas me demander où j'allais lorsque je mis les lourdes chaussures d'Ivan. Je passai la porte en silence et me retrouvai seulement vêtu d'un large pull et d'un caleçon devant la porte du voisin.

Le brun avait fini par me faire bander avec ses conneries. De plus, j'étais vraiment frustré de ne pas avoir pu dire qu'Olivier me baisait toujours.

Je toquai mécaniquement, toujours dans mes pensées.

Un jeune homme m'ouvrit, uniquement vêtu d'un jean noir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi tu viens à cette heure, là ? sonda-t-il le regard fatigué, tu as faim ?

Je ne m'inquiétai même pas de l'avoir réveillé ou non.

Il me déshabillait du regard, visiblement en chien de son côté aussi.

Je garantis :

\- J'ai la dalle.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il se poussa de l'encadrement de la porte pour m'inviter à rentrer puis referma aussitôt derrière moi.

J'avançai jusqu'au salon, habitué à venir ici lors des fins de mois difficiles. Etant donné que seul Ivan avait un travail lucratif, il était récurent que nous ne puissions payer tout ce dont nous avions besoins.

Le jeune homme vint se coller à mon dos pour caller l'une de ses mains sur ma taille et l'autre sur ma fesse. Je rejetai ma tête contre son épaule en gémissant, dévoilant mon cou. Sa bouche commença à dévorer ma peau.

Il était plutôt doux. Ca me plaisait. Ca faisait vraiment du bien. Il était vraiment doué niveau sexe.

Nous ne nous libérâmes pas ensemble mais dans un intervalle restreint.

Mes mains restèrent accrochées dans ses cheveux alors que je reprenais peu à peu ma respiration.

Le voisin embrassa ma peau nue.

\- Tu veux combien..? Je n'ai pas grand-chose dans mon frigo, avoua-t-il sans me regarder, mais je peux te passer assez pour une semaine…

Mes mains passèrent dans sa nuque alors que je réfléchissais.

\- Une trentaine d'euros me suffirait, lâchai-je.

Je fus prit d'un rire nerveux qui resta coincé dans ma gorge alors que j'étais proche des larmes.

\- J'en suis à me prostituer, putain…, glapis-je la gorge serrée, je pouvais encore nourrir le bénéfice du doute quand je repartais directement avec les produits… mais maintenant… avec un billet…

Je l'enlaçai.

\- Merde…

Le jeune homme caressa mon dos dans l'espoir de me calmer.

\- Eh arrête…, chuchota-t-il, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses regretter de te passer quelques courses ou te passer de l'argent…

Je le serrais plus fort contre moi en ravalant difficilement mes larmes.

\- Alex' ? Je peux entrer ? interrogea une voix douce et masculine.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes.

\- Attends trente secondes, je suis avec quelqu'un.

Le voisin se leva en renfilant son caleçon. Je m'assis en cherchant mon sous-vêtement après avoir mis mon pull. Le jeune homme avec moi me le tendit une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé et j'attachai mes chaussures.

Avant que je ne me rende dans le hall, le voisin m'attrapa par le bras pour glisser une trentaine d'euros entre mes doigts.

\- Fais attention à toi, s'il-te-plaît…, me murmura-t-il, ça m'a vraiment fait quelque chose de te voir comme ça…

Je baissai les yeux en soupirant :

\- Oublie ça, tu veux ? Je n'avais pas été dans cet état depuis longtemps et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal.

Le voisin m'embrassa dans le cou comme pour me le promettre puis me lâcha. Je me rendis dans l'entrée pour remettre mes chaussures. Je tombai sur le jeune homme qui avait appelé mon voisin.

Je m'efforçai à ne pas le regarder alors que celui-ci me saluait à voix basse, visiblement étonné de me trouver chez son ami.

C'est lorsque j'ouvris la porte que j'entendis le nouveau venu chuchoter tout bas :

\- Draco..?

Je me retournai subitement, presque mécaniquement, pour tomber face à Dimitri.

Il avait grandis depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, il avait minci et pris de la carrure.

Mes doigts commencèrent à trembler et mon cœur à émettre une chaleur que j'avais bien connu.

J'ouvris la bouche pour nier à regret lorsque le voisin nous rejoignit.

\- Marc ? m'interrogea-t-il, tout va bien ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, troublé par le fait que Dimitri m'ait reconnu.

Je sortis rapidement en serrant les billets, priant pour que personne ne les voit et quand je fus dans notre appartement, Ivan m'intercepta.

\- Où étais-tu ? asséna-t-il sèchement.

Je savais qu'il pensait que j'étais retourné me droguer alors je répondis aussitôt :

\- Chez le voisin.

Je lui tendis les billets, à la fois peu fier et heureux de voir ses épaules se relâcher. Ivan devait être soulagé de savoir que nous allions pouvoir finir la semaine mais, tout aussi paradoxalement, déçu que je doive coucher avec le voisin pour que nous puissions bien vivre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ivan m'enlaça.

\- Harry s'est inquiété… il est parti te chercher en ville comme il ne te trouvait pas dans l'immeuble…

Ivan se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre, tout bas :

\- Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur de te perdre à nouveau…

Il serra brusquement les dents, ses caresses devenaient anarchiques.

\- Putain, tout ça à cause de ces connards… je te promets que je vais les faire tomber… il doit bien exister des personnes bien qui accepteront de nous aider…

Je levai les yeux vers mon ami.

\- Blaise…, lâchai-je en lui tirant un sourire satisfait, j'ai vu Dimitri… je l'ai vu et il m'a reconnu… tu te rends compte..?

Blaise sourit.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas menti, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui as dit que tu étais Draco ? Vous pourriez parler, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien et que tu te sentiras mieux !

Je fis « non » de la tête.

\- J'en n'ai pas eu le courage…, soufflai-je, je sortais de chez son ami avec de l'argent et une tenue… indescriptible… je ne pouvais décemment pas dire « oui »… je ne suis plus Draco, surtout pas comme ça… Draco est lâche mais il a des valeurs. Pas moi…

\- Bien sûr que tu as des valeurs !

Blaise prit mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Tu te persuades du contraire. Ce n'est pas parce que dans ta tête tu es une mauvaise personne que c'est vrai, me lança le grand noir en plantant ses yeux dans les miens, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont voulu te faire croire ça que c'est vrai… tu es comme Théo au final mais son total opposé en même temps. Tu acceptes le fait d'être homo mais convaincu que c'est mal et qu'en l'étant tu es une mauvaise personne. En plus, tu t'enfonces. Ils t'ont dit que les homos étaient des drogués, des personnes sans morale, sans sentiments, frivoles ? Ou il…

Je le repoussai en le coupant immédiatement, n'ayant envie d'entendre la suite :

\- J'ai compris, c'est bon. Ce que tu dis est peut-être vrai mais on ne pourra jamais savoir. Je serais devenu comme ça si Dimitri avait cassé à l'époque, j'en suis sûr.

\- Pas moi.

Harry rentra, essoufflé. Un sourire rassuré apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il me vit.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? Tu m'as inquiété.

Ivan compatit en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Il est allé prendre l'air sur le toit de l'immeuble, mentit-il.

Harry me détailla de ses yeux d'un vert perturbant.

J'appuyai le mensonge en soutenant son regard :

\- C'est vrai. Blaise m'a rejoint.

Je vis le jeune homme aux cheveux brun se troubler.

\- Qui est Blaise ? m'interrogea-t-il.

Je me rendis aussitôt compte de mon erreur. Je jurai en allant m'enfermer dans la chambre alors que Théodore sortait de la chambre, ensommeillé.

Harry me suivit dans un élan d'impulsivité. Il entra à ma suite et verrouilla derrière lui. Il avança vers moi.

\- Qui est Blaise, répéta-t-il.

\- En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ? crachai-je sèchement.

Potter se tut un instant pour reprendre plus doucement, espérant sûrement obtenir plus de moi :

\- Tu parles d'un Blaise quand tu dors.

Je me raidis avant de passer ma main sur mes yeux, déjà fatigué par cette journée. Le manque me prit soudainement, je me laissai tomber sur le lit, le corps tremblant.

Harry vint s'assoir près de moi. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux immondes.

\- Tu… tu sais, quand tu parles en dormant… tu racontes des choses vachement cruelles… je ne sais pas d'où tu tires ça mais…, me confia-t-il, la voix tremblante, j'espère réellement que ce n'est que le fruit de ton imagination…

\- Bien sûr… quoi d'autre..? articulai-je difficilement.

Harry se tourna vers moi. Il prit mes mains gelées dans les siennes pour me réchauffer. Je pensai d'abord à me dégager de sa prise mais la sensation que provoquait sa peau bouillante me fit succomber.

Potter frotta mes mains entre les siennes.

\- Tu es en manque ? me demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Ouais… ça va, les crises de manque commencent à… être moins longues…

Je fermai les yeux.

Je sentis Harry bouger et se coucher contre moi pour m'enlacer, me plaquant ainsi contre son corps brulant.

Je sentis un goût amer s'installer dans ma gorge.

Je commençai à sérieusement m'en vouloir concernant son copain…

J'eus d'abord du mal à me l'avouer mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si Olivier était un connard. Je m'étais beaucoup trop attaché à lui pour assumer le fait qu'il ne veuille pas de moi, ce qui avait initié une haine profonde envers Harry.

Mais plus je le côtoyais, plus je me posais des questions sur la source de cette haine. Et plus je la trouvais sans fondements.

Je glissai mes bras autour de lui pour le maintenir contre moi. Mes doigts se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux.

Je reconnus aussitôt les cheveux que j'avais déjà touchés lors de la soirée de Black.

Alors c'était avec lui que j'avais dormis ?

C'était là qu'il m'avait entendu parler dans mon sommeil pour la première fois ?

Je perçu son corps se tendre.

Une grimace parut sur mon visage tant le manque me faisait sentir mal.

Harry se détacha de moi, me faisant grogner. Je tendis les bras tandis que mon corps s'affaiblissait plus rapidement du fait de manque de chaleur. Je gémis doucement.

Harry se pencha finalement au-dessus de moi, après quelques minutes. Il me couvrit avec la couverture et ajouta un plaid ainsi que deux manteau pour que je ne tremble plus de froid.

Il murmura :

\- Je dois partir, désolé… on se voit demain, je dois venir pour midi…

Harry hésita un instant puis embrassa ma joue avec tendresse.

J'ouvris les yeux, étonné, pour apercevoir un Potter rougissant. Il partit rapidement, sûrement dans l'espoir que je n'ai pas vu ses joues.

Je me levai difficilement dans l'idée de l'intercepter pour lui demander ce qui lui avait pris. Je tanguai jusque la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit.

Potter commençait à fuir dans les escaliers quand j'hurlai à son encontre :

\- Pourquoi ?! Tu me fais chier, merde, pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ?!

Harry se retourna, l'air passablement inquiet, les joues toujours roses.

\- Draco ? lâcha-t-il, ne sachant que répondre à ma tirade délirante.

Je fronçai le nez me préparant à lui hurler toutes les infamies du monde, sans raison, lorsqu'une tierce voix pleine d'espoir se mêla aux nôtres :

\- Je le savais… tu es Draco…

Je levai la tête vers la porte du voisin où se tenait Dimitri, les yeux brillants de joie.

Pourquoi étais-je destiné à être rattrapé par mon passé ?


	7. Chapter 6

_Retour au rythme normal ^^_

 _En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !_

 _Plus de révélation un peu partout… )_

 _Enjoy and review !_

CHAPITRE 6

 _Draco se laissa docilement attraper par le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Celui-ci l'enlaça tendrement en caressant ses cheveux._

 _\- Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il réalisant ce qu'il allait arriver au petit blond, mais je vis comme ça, tu sais..? Et puis, pour le nombre de fois où je suis allé dans cette cellule blanche, je t'assure que ce n'est pas si terrible…_

 _Draco repoussa le jeune homme alors qu'il tremblait comme une feuille, uniquement vêtu de la chemise blanche de son uniforme. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps._

 _\- J'y suis déjà allé, avoua Draco la gorge nouée, et si, c'est terrible…_

 _A chaque fois que Draco était confronté à ces rituels, il se répétait avec espoir que Blaise leur avait promis, à lui et Théodore, qu'il les sortirait d'ici._

 _\- Putain, merde…, sanglota le blondinet en se mettant en boule sur la table de classe._

 _Ce jeune homme l'avait mené à bout. Il avait craqué et les conséquences seraient lourdes._

 _Le garçon posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, le regard fuyant._

 _\- Ne m'en veut pas s'il-te-plaît…, supplia-t-il, dis-moi que ça t'a fait du bien de coucher avec quelqu'un… au moins ça… je ne veux pas me dire que j'ai encore contribué au traumatisme d'un pensionnaire…_

 _Il caressa la joue du jeune homme blond face à lui, sincèrement inquiet._

 _\- J'aimerais pouvoir dire que tout ce qu'ils font ne me touche pas mais…, bafouilla Draco, le visage rougis par les larmes, je commence à croire tout ce qu'ils me disent. J'ai envie de sortir d'ici mais il faudrait que je n'aime plus les garçons… parce que… c'est mal…_

 _Ces derniers mots sortirent de la bouche de Draco bien malgré lui._

 _Le jeune homme devant lui sourit tristement, conscient de sa souffrance car lui-même était pensionnaire. Celui-ci était sous contrat pour gagner sa liberté : il devait faire tomber les plus jeunes et coucher avec eux pour qu'ils soient punis. Il avait pour mission de devenir le gay détesté de tous pour enfin pouvoir partir après dix ans passé à Wo._

 _\- Arrête de pleurer, s'il-te-plaît… la punition va vite passer, et puis, tu as déjà été puni plusieurs fois…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure, imbécile…, renifla Draco en essuyant son visage avec le dos de ses manches, c'est que… tu sais… avant de venir ici… j'avais un copain… on ne s'est jamais séparé mais je pense qu'il a pris ses libertés… ça fait cinq mois que je suis ici alors c'est normal s'il pense que je l'ai oublié… mais non… et… et j'ai l'impression de le tromper, encore…_

 _Draco dissimula son visage dans ses mains, honteux._

 _\- Je l'aime, putain… je ne veux pas tromper quelqu'un que j'aime…_

 _Le jeune homme enlaça le blondinet amaigris._

 _\- Il ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour ça…, le rassura-t-il d'une voix douce, sinon, il ne te mérite pas… et sache que chacun des pensionnaires devient un soutiens sans la pression des plus hauts qui peuvent les faire sortir… si ton ex ne te comprends pas, il aura tous tes frères de galère sur le dos, tu m'entends ? Moi le premier…_

 _Draco laissa un sourire discret se dessiner sur ses lèvres, content de trouver un minimum de soutiens dans son malheur._

oOo

Draco se réveilla difficilement dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien.

Il se retourna vers le corps qu'il l'enlaçait.

Ce fut Théodore qu'il trouva contre lui. Le jeune homme ne dormait pas. Il regardait son colocataire, l'air terriblement sérieux.

Je me tournai complètement vers lui, à peine réveillé, demandant d'une voix pâteuse :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Théo..?

\- Tu… tu parles vraiment quand tu dors… Drake…, chuchota mon ami pour ne pas me brusquer.

Je grognai :

\- Ouais, je sais… Potter me l'a déjà dit…

\- Mais, je veux dire, me corrigea-t-il, tu parles du pensionnat… tu le savais ça..?

Je me redressai subitement.

\- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Théodore réfléchit un instant.

\- Eh bien, hésita-t-il, là, tu parlais des tests mensuels…

Sa voix s'était peu à peu éteinte au fil des mots.

\- Merde…

Je frottai mes yeux en baillant.

\- Heureusement que Potter ne dormait pas avec moi cette nuit… ces conneries m'empêchent de dormir.

Théodore caressa mes cheveux avec un petit sourire.

\- Je vais partir à l'université, dans…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Disons dix minutes, finit-il, rappelle-toi qu'après ton rendez-vous, tu me rejoindre chez Sirius. Tu rentreras avec Harry, il travaille dans le café dans lequel vous allez.

Je fis « oui » de la tête.

Théodore se leva du lit.

Il reprit :

\- Je suis heureux, tu sais ? Que tu ais enfin un vrai rendez-vous galant… que tu fasses enfin une croix sur ton ancienne relation.

Je souris intérieurement de l'ironie.

Le rendez-vous auquel j'allais n'était pas galant et ne me permettrait surement pas de faire une croix sur Dimitri puisque je le rejoignais dans ce café.

\- Je ferais ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, Blaise m'accompagne jusqu'au café, je ne risque pas de faire de connerie de la journée. Ça devrait aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Passe une bonne journée, souhaitai-je d'un signe de la main.

Théodore rit en allant enfiler son manteau :

\- C'est vrai. Mais on fait ça parce que l'on t'aime, Drake.

Théodore revint dans la chambre après s'être habillé pour sortir. Il embrassa fort ma joue.

\- Tu es le meilleur, Drake, tu sais ? me complimenta-t-il avec douceur, ça me fait du bien de pouvoir retrouver à nouveau notre Draco… j'aimais plus ce que tu voulais renvoyer quand tu étais Marc…

Je corrigeai :

\- Je suis toujours Marc. Seulement, en privé, j'ai moins de mal à être… Draco… depuis quelques semaines…

L'épisode précédent avait déjà un mois et j'avais plusieurs fois croisé Dimitri. Depuis, mon passé me paraissait moins noir et plus simple à accepter.

Nous avions discuté dans le bus et dans le hall de l'immeuble de tout et de rien.

J'avais appris qu'il avait été en couple avec Alexander, le voisin, mais qu'à présent, il n'entretenait plus qu'une relation amicale avec lui. Plusieurs fois, il me posait la question quant à ma disparition subite mais je n'avais pas le courage de lui répondre.

Je souris niaisement en repensant à ses joues roses lorsqu'il m'avait demandé si j'étais libre pour boire un verre avec lui.

J'avais déjà vécu cette scène quelques années auparavant quand il m'avait donné notre premier rendez-vous à la sortie du collège.

Nous étions en première année de collège… si jeune et il était déjà persuadé qu'être homosexuel n'était pas une tare. C'est lui qui m'avait appris à accepter cette attirance que je pensais sale.

J'étais encore le petit blond insupportable sous l'influence de mes parents.

Et Dimitri avait su me dompter.

Je passai la fin de matinée à me préparer en chantonnant, beaucoup trop euphorique.

Blaise rentra manger à l'appartement. Il était content de me voir aussi heureux.

\- Qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda le grand noir, la bouche en cœur.

\- A ton avis ? lançai-je en servant le repas.

Blaise parut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lâcher avec ironie :

\- Harry ?

Je grimaçai, par convention, sans réellement être dégoûté.

\- Pourquoi Potter ? cinglai-je, il est en couple en plus !

Blaise posa ses coudes sur la table, me fixant avec sévérité.

\- Non, justement, il ne l'est plus. Harry a cassé hier soir après que tu sois parti de chez lui.

Je baissai les yeux en allant reposer la poêle sur le plan de travail. Il est vrai qu'Olivier était venu me rendre visite dans la matinée quand Potter était sorti chercher une pizza. Il est vrai aussi qu'il m'avait baisé comme une bête. Mais comment Potter aurait-il pu découvrir cela après des mois ?

De plus, cette fois-ci, j'avais réellement refusé de coucher avec le jeune homme. Premièrement, parce que j'avais rendez-vous avec Dimitri le lendemain et je n'avais pas envie que cela pèse sur ma conscience. Et deuxièmement, parce que, en tant que Draco, mes valeurs commençaient à émerger à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas casser le bonheur du Potter. Surtout sachant que tout allait me retomber dessus après.

\- Vraiment ? Le couple parfait n'est plus ? appuyai-je, pourquoi ?

\- Draco, dit sèchement le jeune homme, il est passé à l'appartement ce matin quand je partais. Il te cherchait. Il était dans tous ses états, putain ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ce qu'il m'a raconté !

Blaise avait perdu son calme au fil de sa tirade. Il s'était levé pour avancer vers moi.

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Draco.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, suppliai-je.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. As-tu vraiment couché avec Olivier Dubois ? Le copain d'Harry. Apparemment, Olivier n'a pas nié.

Une fois de plus, je restai sous silence.

Il continua :

\- Tu sais comment Harry l'a découvert ? Son chat jouait avec les déchets et il a trouvé un préservatif dans la poubelle. Tu imagines le choc ? Il te faisait confiance, merde ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas arrêter tes conneries ?!

Je frottai mon front, toujours sans un mot.

Blaise me prit par le col. Il me détailla de haut en bas avec un dégoût profond.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu es en train de te mettre à dos un allié. Il pourrait nous aider à faire tomber nos parents et le pensionnat. Potter est un nom puissant dans le monde judiciaire. Si tu ne penses pas à ta dignité, ni à l'homme cocu, pense au moins à ça, putain !

\- Lâche-moi, tranchai-je, tu n'as pas besoins de tout savoir. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Olivier se défoulait sur moi et c'est bien mieux comme ça. Et j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne couchait pas avec Potter de la même manière qu'avec moi. Ce n'était pas de l'amour et encore moins pour le plaisir. Ok, j'ai longtemps été vraiment attaché à lui, mais plus maintenant… je ne veux pas être comme ça… je ne veux pas que ça me retombe dessus… surtout que je ne savais pas qu'il avait une relation avant.

Blaise grimaça. Il me gifla brusquement.

\- Tu l'as mérité, maugréa-t-il avec un regard noir, j'espère que tu t'en prendras d'autres par Harry. Lui, il l'aimait sincèrement.

Je tins ma joue douloureusement.

\- J'aimerais dire que j'aurais dû faire plus pour qu'il ne me touche pas, mais comme il dit « quand je vois ta bouche, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de mettre ma bite dedans ». J'étais un trou pour lui, rien que ça. Je ne pouvais rien dire, il me retournait et me prenait. Garde bien ça en tête.

Je me détournai et sortit de l'appartement en prenant mon manteau au passage.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage en soupirant. Je marchai un moment dans la ville avant de me décider à me rendre dans le café où j'avais rendez-vous. Je m'assis à une table et commandai un thé pour couper la faim qui me tenaillait.

Dimitri arriva une trentaine de minutes plus tard, pile à l'heure prévue pour notre rendez-vous.

Mon sourire s'éteignit lorsque j'aperçu Harry entrer dans le café pour commencer son après-midi de travail.

Je le vis serrer les dents lorsqu'il se rendit compte que j'étais là mais il m'ignora.

Dimitri s'assit face à moi.

\- Hey, Drake, me salua-t-il tout sourire, comment vas-tu ?

Je fus immédiatement réjoui.

Il était incroyablement sexy dans son jean et son t-shirt col v. Je le détaillai alors qu'il retirait sa veste en jean.

\- Bien sûr que ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répondis-je finalement en posant mon menton sur ma paume, et toi ? Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?

\- Parfaite ! affirma Dim' en se tournant vers moi, j'attendais ce moment avec impatiente…

Je souris tendrement.

\- Ouais… moi aussi, avouai-je tout bas.

Dimitri répondit à mon sourire avec joie.

Nous discutâmes naturellement et sans tabou de tout ce qui nous venait à l'esprit.

Au fil des mots et des commandes, nos doigts se rejoignirent. Je caressai son index avec mon pouce, sans le lâcher des yeux. Ses joues rougirent légèrement et il se mit à bafouiller lorsqu'il s'aperçut que mon regard ce faisait plus doux.

Je ris.

Nous sortîmes du café quand l'heure de la séparation arriva. Harry allait terminer son service et me l'avait fait comprendre grâce à des gestes brusques.

Dimitri et moi restâmes devant le café en attendant Potter.

Après quelques rires, le jeune homme devint plus sérieux.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu sais, j'ai longtemps cherché à savoir où tes parents t'avaient envoyé, me glissa-t-il d'un ton attristé, et… je crois que c'est un an et demi après que j'ai totalement abandonné… mais, vraiment, je m'en veux. J'ai même cru pendant un moment que tu cherchais à m'éviter.

\- Co…

Dimitri me coupa :

\- Attends, s'il-te-plaît… je me suis réellement senti abandonné, tu sais ? Mais… maintenant que je te revois, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir malgré tout. Alexander m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et… je suis sûr que tout ce que tu as fait : la drogue, le sexe… c'est à cause de l'endroit où tu es allé. Est-ce que j'ai raison ? Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais vraiment t'aider à tout oublier et… je voudrais reprendre là où l'on s'est arrêté, si tu veux bien…

Je ne sus que répondre à ces paroles.

Tant et si bien que la seule chose que j'eus fait c'est de prendre son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser comme j'aurais aimé le faire le matin où je dû partir. Ses mains caressèrent mon dos avec tendresse. J'adorais ses lèvres, elles étaient parfaites.

Nous rompîmes notre baiser.

Il garda les yeux fermés en chuchotant :

\- Est-ce que… ça veut dire « oui »..?

Je faufilai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, savourant l'instant comme jamais.

\- « Excuse-moi »…, susurrai-je, ça veut dire « excuse-moi »… je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir mais je n'avais pas accès à mon téléphone… moi aussi je t'ai cherché lorsque je suis sortis… et je t'ai trouvé… mais tu avais un copain et je ne voulais pas tout foutre en l'air… concernant mes sentiments… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment… ça fait tellement longtemps et j'ai fait tellement de choses horrible…

Je serrai la main de Dimitri en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Je veux tout arranger avant de te dire que je veux être à nouveau avec toi.

Dimitri sourit d'un air un peu déçu :

\- D'accord…

Le jeune homme m'embrassa à nouveau avec tendresse en posant ses doigts sur ma joue.

\- J'espère que tu prendras la meilleure décision pour toi-même, et pas seulement pour moi…, précisa-t-il.

Nous nous séparâmes après avoir échangé quelques derniers mots et formules de politesse.

Potter me rejoignit à peine deux minutes plus tard.

Il me dépassa sans un mot et je le suivis, les mains dans les poches, le sourire aux lèvres.

Potter finit par se tourner vers moi avant d'être arrivé chez Sirius, me pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Comment oses-tu embrasser un mec devant moi, sale putain ?!

Je posai un regard étonné sur Potter qui avait le visage rouge et tremblait de rage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre son self control de la sorte.

Enragé, il me lança un coup de poing dans la mâchoire avant que je n'eus le temps de dire quelque chose.

\- Putain, salopard, t'étais obligé de faire ça, merde ?! hurlai-je en tenant ma tête.

\- Ce n'est pas toi que l'on a trompé et qui voit l'amant de ton ex copain séduire un autre mec le lendemain ! Tu n'es rien qu'une sale pute ! cracha-t-il, j'aimais Olivier, moi ! Merde !

Harry me frappa à nouveau.

J'assénai brutalement :

\- Mais lui ne t'aimait pas. Et je ne couchais pas avec lui par gaité de cœur. Pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, merde ?

\- Si, réellement, tu n'aurais pas voulu, il ne l'aurait pas fait, pauvre merde.

Je vis à peine les yeux emplis de désespoir de Potter avant qu'il n'aille en direction de la maison de Black. Je le fixai avec un regard noir, peu enclin à me faire humilier de la sorte.

Pourquoi personne ne pouvait comprendre que je n'avais jamais voulu ça ?

Je ne connaissais même pas l'existence Harry quand j'avais sucé Dubois pour la première fois !

Je suivis Potter de loin, sans un mot. Finalement, nous entrâmes à quelques secondes d'intervalle ce qui nous valut un regard étonné de Black et Mathieu.

\- Il vous expliquera lui-même, fis-je.

Je montai dans l'espoir de pouvoir me reposer, le manque rattrapant mes capacités mentales. Mais Potter décida, à ce moment-ci, de m'intercepter en me plaquant contre un mur.

Il m'adressa un regard fou de rage, n'arrivant plus à se contenir. Ses mains tremblaient, accrochées à mon col.

\- Je te haïs, putain, gronda-t-il.

Il était effrayant.

Je le repoussai en soufflant faiblement :

\- Calme-toi, Potter. Qu'est-ce que ça va changer d'essayer de m'intimider ? C'est toi qui a cassé avec l'amour de ta vie.

Potter lança violemment son poing contre le mur à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je me raidis tentant de garder ma superbe.

Un brasier avait élu domicile dans les yeux de Potter et essayait de me brûler vif.

\- Vous avez baisé ensemble, merde ! me cracha le jeune homme, comment tu peux être aussi insensible ? Tu n'as aucune conscience… tu es inhumain ! Et tu te tapes un autre mec dès que tu as réussis à bousiller mon couple !

\- Je n'ai plus voulu coucher avec lui quand j'ai su que vous étiez en couple mais ton putain de prince charmant, répétai-je en me tenant l'arête du nez, las, il me forçait, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? A vrai dire, je m'en foutais lorsque je ne te connaissais pas vraiment. Ca a changé, accepte ça. Ton copain était un putain de psychopathe, ce n'est pas moi le problème !

Harry eut un rictus de colère.

\- Comment pouvait-il te forcer ? Tu as une volonté, non ? Tu sais dire « non ». A moins que tu ne sois une salope.

Il asséna ses derniers mots avec une telle amertume et une telle méchanceté que ses mots me touchèrent.

Atteins, je m'accrochai à sa chemise, le visage fermé de colère.

Je grognai sauvagement :

\- Tu veux savoir comment il faisait pour me forcer ? Je peux assurément te le montrer mais pas sûr que tu supportes de devoir à moitié me violer pour comprendre le rôle d'Olivier quand il me baisait. Si tu veux tout savoir, à chaque fois, c'était pareil dans les dernières semaines : il me plaquait dans un coin de l'appartement comme tu viens de le faire pour me prendre par les cheveux et me forcer à la sucer. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'occasion de protester, vois-tu ? Et après, il me balançait là où il pouvait pour pouvoir baisser mon pantalon et me prendre sans me dilater parce que « putain, Harry va rentrer, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit avec toi alors faut faire vite ». C'était la belle vie pour moi, non ? Je n'étais pas l'amant d'Olivier, j'étais son cul ! Juste un cul ambulant, putain !

Je baissai la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Oui, j'avais réellement tenu à Olivier, j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de lui, j'en avais voulu à Harry d'être celui qui avait la chance de partager de l'amour avec lui mais je n'en pouvais plus. J'aurais réellement voulu les laisser vivre leur vie de couple tranquille.

Alors ce n'était pas totalement de ma faute…

Potter me lâcha, le souffle court.

Il s'éloigna sans un regard, ni un mot.

Je me laissai glisser contre le mur pour me mettre en boule et finalement sangloter silencieusement.

J'avais tellement honte de m'être laissé aller…


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

 _Draco coiffa ses cheveux en arrière en glissant ses doigts dedans._

 _Il venait de sortir des douches communes où les pensionnaires de Wo s'entassaient tous les soirs._

 _Il attendait Blaise qui prenait son temps sous l'eau chaude._

 _Théodore avait disparu depuis deux jours. Des rumeurs couraient sur son absence mais ni Draco, ni Blaise ne croyaient en celles-ci._

 _Lorsque le grand noir rejoignit le blondinet, ils finirent leur toilette en silence puis revinrent dans la chambre. Draco se mit en pyjama alors que Blaise se couchait en peignoir._

 _Ce fut Blaise qui rompit le silence lourd qui s'était installé :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui nous a échappé au sujet de Théo ? On a été tous les trois ensemble et on a veillé à avoir toujours la tête baissé, il ne peut pas avoir été puni. Il ne nous aurait pas parlé de ses parents ?_

 _Draco se tourna vers Blaise, outré._

 _\- Ses parents ? Théo aurait préféré mourir ici que de revoir ses parents. Et s'ils viennent le chercher un jour, c'est qu'ils sont réellement fous. Aucun des pensionnaires envoyés là pour « homosexualité » n'a eu de nouvelles de ses parents. Et ce n'est sûrement pas les parents de Théo qui feront exception à la règle._

 _Blaise passa une main sur son front en fixant le plafond._

 _\- C'est peut-être de ma faute…, avoua le jeune homme, la nuit dernière, j'ai dormi avec lui…_

 _Le jeune blond se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds._

 _Draco lâcha :_

 _\- Pardon ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il se soit fait punir ! Tu es con ou tu le fais exprès ?_

 _Blaise se redressa en fronçant le nez._

 _\- S'il s'était vraiment fait punir pour ça, je ne serais pas là à te le dire, imbécile._

 _Draco alla s'affaler sur son lit en serrant son oreiller._

 _\- Espérons qu'il revienne bientôt en tout cas, il me manque…, avoua le blondinet._

 _C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que Théodore apparut…_

oOo

Je me levai difficilement pour m'apprêter à descendre rejoindre Sirius Black.

Je frottai mon visage, me rappelant que, la veille, Théodore et Blaise m'avaient lâchement désigné pour constituer le gros dossier pour attaquer en justice nos parents. Nous avions convenu que mon travail serait de dénoncer le caractère volontaire du comportement de nos parents envers nous et plus encore lors de notre envoi au pensionnat.

Black était avocat, à mon plus grand étonnement puisqu'il venait aux cours de l'université de Théodore.

Encore plus étonnant, il était le parrain du Potter qui, soit dit en passant, m'évitait totalement à présent.

Notre réunion avait duré jusqu'à deux heures de matin et chaque fois que je partais dans une autre pièce, Potter venait prendre des nouvelles du dossier auprès de Blaise et Sirius.

Mais ce matin, l'ambiance allait être plus légère, j'avais entendu le Potter partir tôt.

J'enfilai un jogging gris ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir avant de descendre en réajustant mes cheveux blond vers l'arrière.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon, appréciant le carrelage gelé sous mes pieds, je fus surpris de voir un homme dans la cuisine.

Il paraissait terriblement concentré sur la cuisson de son omelette. Il me semble qu'il n'était pas plus vieux que Black mais son visage était si marqué par le temps que l'on pourrait s'y trompait. Il avait dû vivre de manière difficile. De plus, ses cheveux commençaient à blanchir. Mais malgré tout, on voyait qu'il n'était pas vieux : son corps était ferme, ses gestes précis et ses yeux reflétaient une certaine innocence.

L'homme ne m'aperçut que lorsqu'il se tourna pour dresser l'omelette dans une assiette déjà pleine.

Il m'adressa un adorable sourire.

\- Marc, c'est ça ? me posa-t-il, enfin… préfères-tu que je t'appelle Marc ou Draco ?

L'homme s'approcha de moi après avoir posé l'assiette sur la table du salon où étaient déjà plusieurs plats.

Il me tendit la main et je la lui serrai tout en répondant d'une voix sûre.

\- Draco. C'est parfait. Et vous, vous êtes ?

J'avais véritablement l'impression de voir un Malfoy pure souche. De voir Lucius Malfoy dans ses jeunes années.

Dans un sens, je me dégoûtais, dans un autre, je me sentais fier. Fier d'avoir enfin un moyen pour humilier ces enfoirés.

Leur réputation allait en pâtir.

L'homme me ramena à la réalité en répondant :

\- Remus. Remus Lupin, enchanté Draco.

Il m'invita à table.

\- Je peux savoir où est Black et ce que tu fais là, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? m'intéressai-je en posant mon menton sur mon genoux.

Pas que je sois méfiant, mais j'aimais savoir à qui j'avais affaire. D'autant qu'il connaissait mes deux noms. Seul Sirius avait pu lui en parler.

L'homme rit doucement :

\- Oui, excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté totalement : je suis le fiancé de Sirius.

Je marquai une pause, n'entendant pas la fin de sa réponse.

\- Son…

Le rire de Remus s'intensifia :

\- Ca fait ça à tout le monde !

Il reprit plus doucement en regardant par la fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait voir le pallier de la maison :

\- Sirius est du genre à être très tactile, à draguer tout ce qui bouge et à faire des soirées étudiantes parce qu'il ne supporte pas de vieillir trop vite.

Mon regard glissa sur le petit déjeuné, gêné.

Remus se tourna vers moi, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

\- Excuse-moi, je te dérange, se désola-t-il, tu peux manger, si tu veux.

Remus se leva. Je le regardai se diriger vers la cuisine pour finir de ranger tout ce qu'il avait sorti en plus de la vaisselle qu'il avait fait.

Je mangeai quelques pancakes avant de lever la tête vers lui.

\- Ce doit être compliqué de vivre avec un gosse pareil, tentai-je d'engager.

Je vis Remus sourire, touché par ma tentative d'engager la conversation.

\- Plutôt oui, mais je suppose que l'amour arrange tout, avoua-t-il enjoué, c'est ça qui fais que l'on peut supporter totalement l'autre.

Mes lèvres prirent la forme contagieuse de celles de Lupin.

\- C'est ce qui fait sa force, à l'amour, dis-je d'un ton rêveur.

Etonnamment, cet homme me mettait en confiance.

Sirius était tombé sur une perle.

Nous discutâmes un bon moment, d'humeur joyeuse. Nous arrêtâmes lorsque Black rentra avec Harry peu avant midi.

Sirius était élégamment habillé et ne manqua pas de venir embrasser son fiancé pour le saluer.

\- Que nous vaut cette tenue, Mr Black ? demanda Remus d'un ton suspicieux.

Lupin leva un sourcil pour appuyer son propos en attrapant la cravate de Black.

Potter n'attendit pas de connaître la réponse pour monter, d'un pas lourd. Sirius lui cria qu'ils continueraient leur conversation plus tard avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qu'il aimait :

\- J'ai été convoqué au lycée d'Harry. Tu sais comme ils sont inquiets dès que l'un de leur élève n'est pas dans l'enceinte de l'école durant les cours…

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction avant d'embrasser Lupin une dernière fois.

\- Nous en parlerons avec Harry plus tard, ne mêlons pas tout le monde à ça, assura l'avocat.

L'homme repoussa ses boucles noires en venant s'assoir près de moi pour prendre un pancake avec une joie puérile.

\- Et toi ! asséna Sirius en me pointant du doigt, tout sourire, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour monter le dossier alors prépare-toi à déballer tout ce dont tu te souviens ! Je vais les faire tomber. Ma… Théo' et Blaise m'ont déjà raconté le plus important mais j'ai besoins de plus de détails. Et même de preuves, si possible.

Je me raidis, amer.

\- Quel genre de preuves ? me méfiai-je.

\- Je n'en sais rien : un écrit, un message enregistré… au mieux des photos et des cicatrices ou blessures. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez subis des sévices corporels.

\- Je n'ai pas signé pour te montrer ce que ces connards m'ont fait, rappelai-je assez durement, personne n'a jamais vu ces choses et tu ne seras pas le premier, sûrement pas.

Je passai mes doigts sur mes épaules, tremblant.

\- Très bien, nous ferons sans pour le moment. Mais sache que le jugement du jury peut facilement être influencé avec ce genre de témoignage.

\- Blaise et Théodore aussi en ont, ils te les montreront si ça leur fais plaisir de jouer les victimes, crachai-je.

\- Premièrement, énuméra Black en élevant la voix, visiblement énervé, vous êtes tous les trois des victimes. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en parle pas que tu n'en es pas. Deuxièmement, avec vos trois témoignages mais seulement les preuves pour Théodore et Blaise, oui le pensionnat sera fermé à jamais mais tes parents n'auront pas forcément de peine. Au mieux, une amende alors que ceux de tes amis se feront enfermer.

Remus vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de son fiancé qui se calma instantanément.

\- Ne te force pas, Draco, corrigea Lupin, on peut espérer que tu acceptes au moins de te soumettre à quelques clichés mais même pour ça, nous ne te forcerons pas la main. Le plus important est que le pensionnat soit fermé et que ceux qui y travaillent subissent une peine, non ?

L'homme m'adressa un sourire compatissant qui me rassura aussitôt.

\- Bien sûr. Pour tous mes… « frères » de galère…

Je pris mon front entre mes mains.

Je passai la journée à raconter notre vie à la maison de redressement de Wo. Je parlai des cachots, des catégories d'envoi et leur hiérarchie (homosexualité étant le plus bas), le fouet, les repas et le sommeil restreints pour mieux nous manipuler, les lectures obligatoires de livres romantique pour nous inculquer la « vraie vie », les travaux forcés lors des pauses obligatoires…

La seule chose que j'omis, au final, fut les tests mensuels. Mais je ne pensais pas être prêt à parler de ça. J'avais encore honte de ma faiblesse et du caractère glauque de ces tests.

Je priai pour que Théodore lui en parle lui-même, lui qui l'avait vécu plus longtemps.

Je quittai Sirius alors qu'il semblait pensif. Pourtant, avant que je ne puisse monter à l'étage, il me rattrapa :

\- J'aimerais vraiment voir tes cicatrices. Blaise m'en a montré quelques-unes des siennes hier soir, ça me paraît vraiment important…

\- Non, le coupai-je, je ne suis pas prêt à montrer mon corps comme ça.

\- Et si quelqu'un te prends en photo ? Si tu te prends en photo ? insista l'avocat.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

\- Je peux essayer moi-même, mais je ne promets rien.

Sirius sourit joyeusement.

\- Super, me félicita-t-il, tu es un bon gamin.

\- Sale vieux, grognai-je tout bas.

J'eus le plaisir de le faire rire avant de pouvoir monter.

Mes colocataires travaillants, ils allaient monter le dossier le soir avec Sirius et l'avocat allait prendre toutes les mesures possibles pour que tout soit en règle et complet. Dans ces circonstances, nous dormions là.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée, le pas lent.

Je me remémorai toute la journée, la tête pleine de tous mes souvenirs du pensionnat.

J'aurais préféré ne jamais ressortir tout ça. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux.

J'avais l'impression que malgré le soleil, toute cette période était noire, toute sombre.

Après avoir refermé la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi, je m'assis au bord de la baignoire pour prendre mon visage entre mes mains. Je repris ma respiration.

Cela devait faire une éternité que je n'avais pas vu mon corps réellement nu.

Depuis notre sortie du pensionnat, je dissimulais mes cicatrices sous une couche de latex que j'appliquais dès que je prenais une douche. Sinon, je ne me montrais pas sans mes vêtements.

J'avais tellement honte de ces marques que je faisais tout pour ne pas les voir et pour que personne ne les voit.

Je passai une bonne demi-heure dans la salle d'eau avant de me décider à me lever pour retirer mon haut.

Lentement, debout devant le miroir, je tirai sur le latex qui commençait à peler. Je mis un temps fou à retirer l'entièreté de ce qui me servait de seconde peau. Si bien que lorsque je perdis patiente, je finis au gant de toilette.

La simple vue de tout ce que je voulais cacher me donna la nausée.

Je me dégoûtais.

Toutes ces marques lacéraient mon dos, la naissance de mes fesses, mes épaules et une partie de mes bras. L'ensemble avait un air décharné, comme si ma peau n'était pas la mienne à cet endroit.

Alors que le reste de mon corps était blanc, laiteux et harmonieux, cette partie de mon corps était anarchique. On pouvait sentir et voir les creux et bosses que formaient les cicatrices qui s'entrecoupaient. Certaines, surtout au niveau de mon aisselle, étaient restées rouges et boursoufflées du fait d'une mauvaise cicatrisation.

Je croisai mes bras, posant mes mains sur mes épaules.

Je n'eus pas le courage de me regarder plus longtemps et détournai lâchement les yeux.

Je me mis en boule dans un coin en fermant les yeux. Je serrai mes doigts autour de mes épaules, enfonçant mes ongles jusqu'au sang.

Je ne pouvais définitivement pas prendre ces choses en photo.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas les montrer à un tribunal entier…

Je relevai la tête lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

\- C'est toi, Draco ? Tu as bientôt finis ? demanda la voix cassée de Potter, je travaille moi, demain.

Sa voix me semblait plus douce que la dernière fois qu'il m'avait parlée.

Je ne répondis pas en me redressant lentement. Je mis mon t-shirt, jetai les derniers morceaux de latex avant de vérifier dans le miroir si aucune de mes cicatrices ne se voyait.

Malheureusement pour moi, les manches courtes du t-shirt ne cachaient pas les dernières marques qui couraient jusqu'à mes coudes.

J'eus un pincement au cœur en les dissimulant derrière mes mains et sortis pour laisser la salle de bain libre.

Je devais paraître terriblement chamboulé puisque lorsque je passai près de l'autre jeune homme, celui-ci m'attrapa par le bras.

Je ne me tournai même pas vers lui en m'arrêtant, de peur que mes mains glissent et ne révèlent mes blessures.

J'entendis sa voix bredouiller :

\- Dis… euhm… ça va..? Je vous ai entendu avec Sirius… je…

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'ignores plus ? cinglai-je, tu as eu pitié de moi ? Tu ne peux pas ne plus m'en vouloir du jour au lendemain. Je ne veux pas qu'on me plaigne, ok ? Si tu en as après moi, mon passé ne doit rien changer. Tu entends ?

Harry se tut un instant, troublé. Il ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elles sont ?

\- Pardon ? fis-je, surpris.

Je le regardai, interrogé.

Il me fixait.

\- Tes blessures, précisa Potter, comment sont-elles ? Tu as vraiment des blessures ? Et… est-ce que… Olivier t'en a fait..?

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, murmurai-je.

Je sentis Potter se rapprocher de moi. Il insista :

\- Parle-moi, s'il-te-plait. C'est toi qui as voulu que j'arrête de t'en vouloir à mort.

Je soupirai douloureusement :

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Potter. J'ai juste envie d'aller me coucher.

Le grand brun hocha de la tête en me lâchant.

\- Dors bien…, me souhaita-t-il.

J'allai dans ma chambre et avant de refermer la porte, je dis :

\- Il ne me blessait pas. Il était con mais pas violent.

Je vis Potter avoir un sourire triste lorsque je m'enfermai.

Je me laissai aller contre la porte.

J'entendis le brunet chuchoter après seulement quelques secondes :

\- Je ne devrais pas t'en vouloir, tu sais..? D'autant que tu n'étais, apparemment, pas le seul…

Potter entra dans la salle d'eau.

Un lourd silence s'installa alors que je regardai le vide dans la chambre.

Je fermai les yeux.

Le sommeil ne tarda pas à m'emporter.

oOo

Je me réveillai dans la nuit, perturbé par un cauchemar.

J'étais en sueur dans le lit immense de la demeure Black, les doigts crispés sur les couvertures et la respiration hasardeuse.

Je me retournai dans les draps en gémissant de terreur face à l'obscurité de la pièce.

Je tâtonnai, le corps tremblant, pour trouver un interrupteur.

Je finis par geindre, véritablement effrayé :

\- A… à l'aide… quelqu'un… juste…

Je me mis en boule, haletant, les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est trop grand… c'est… trop silencieux… Théo'…

Mes membres tremblèrent plus fort encore, m'empêchant de respirer. J'essayais de me redresser pour reprendre ma respiration.

J'eus l'impression qu'une heure entière passa avant que la porte ne s'ouvre doucement.

La voix de Potter retentit :

\- Hé..? Draco..? Ça va..?

Je ne pu répondre.

Harry s'approcha silencieusement.

Il vint s'assoir au bord du lit et m'enlaça tendrement.

\- Calme-toi, me supplia-t-il, tu as fait un mauvais rêve..?

Je fis « oui » de la tête en m'accrochant désespérément à lui. Je mordis même son épaule pour être sûr qu'il ne parte pas.

Potter caressa mon dos avec douceur. J'étais lové contre lui.

Je clos mes paupières en reprenant ma respiration.

\- Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar..? Raconter ses cauchemars, ça aide à s'en débarrasser, me proposa le jeune homme contre moi.

Je fis « non » de la tête.

\- De toute manière…, lâchai-je tout haletant, je parle quand je dors… tu finiras bien par savoir si je dors avec toi…

Harry sourit tendrement.

\- Parce que tu comptes dormir à nouveau avec moi ?

\- Non, cinglai-je tout bas.

Nous nous tûmes un instant.

Potter reprit, pensivement :

\- Moi non plus. Je ne pense pas en avoir envie.

\- « Pense » ..? demandai-je.

Je sentis Potter se crisper un peu, ses caresses se faisant un peu plus rudes. Il ne répondit pas.

Finalement, lorsque je fus complètement calmé, Harry se leva.

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir avant de se tourner vers moi.

Il me réclama :

\- Tu me montreras tes cicatrices ?

Je fis des yeux ronds.

Quel culot !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? vociférai-je brutalement.

Harry passa la porte et murmura, juste avant de la refermer :

\- Tu me dois bien ça. Pour mettre occupé de toi et te faire pardonner pour Olivier…

La phrase tourna dans mon esprit jusqu'à me donner le tournis. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

\- Jamais… jamais personne ne verra ses horreurs…, maugréai-je pour moi-même, je les déteste, putain… je déteste mes parents… je déteste le pensionnat… je déteste Wo… je haïs tous le personnel et les mecs qui devaient nous tester… je les haïs tous… je les haïs !

Mes doigts se refermèrent brutalement dans mes cheveux alors que je me laissais aller aux larmes.

oOo

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus )_

 _Rendez-vous pour la suite, la semaine prochaine_ !


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey_

 _Je vous mets ça ce soir et en profite pour vous prévenir que je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster un nouveau chapitre vendredi, la semaine prochaine:/_

 _On verra mais il faut que je consente à m'y mettre sachant que je lis beaucoup en ce moment ^^_

 _Enfin bref, on verra !_

 _Enjoy !_

CHAPITRE 8

 _C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que Théodore apparut…_

 _Draco et Blaise se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui. Blaise alla même jusqu'à venir le prendre par les épaules._

 _Théodore tourna automatiquement la tête pour ne pas à avoir à le regarder dans les yeux._

 _\- S'il-vous-plaît, les gars… pas de questions, supplia le jeune homme visiblement affecté._

 _Blaise glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon devant lui et s'apprêtait à embrasser sa joue quand il aperçut un suçon et deux bleus dans sa nuque. Le col de la chemise de Théodore était à peine entrouvert pourtant on pouvait déjà deviner l'étendue de ses marques._

 _\- J'aimerais aller me laver, confia Théodore sans jamais lever les yeux vers ses amis._

 _\- Je t'accompagne, lança Blaise sans lui laisser le choix._

 _Théodore prit sa serviette et son pyjama sans un mot. Il se dirigea vers les douches, suivis de près par Blaise._

 _Draco resta seul dans la chambre. Il lut un moment le livre qui lui avait été donné pour cette semaine. Le jeune homme finit par regarder le plafond, s'ennuyant profondément._

 _Ses deux amis revinrent. Théodore avait la tête baissée et les joues rouges de honte tandis que Blaise fulminait._

 _\- Alors ? demanda Draco à Blaise._

 _Blaise jeta violemment ses vêtements sur son lit._

 _\- Il faut dégager d'ici, absolument, asséna-t-il d'un ton sec, prépare ton sac._

 _Draco se redressa subitement._

 _\- Pardon ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Théo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dites-moi !_

 _Théodore passa sa main dans son cou._

 _\- Certains surveillants s'y mettent…, murmura le garçon, ils disent que c'est pour me tester et peut-être me libérer… ils disent que c'est la fin…_

 _\- Ce n'est que le début, putain ! Ils vont finir par vous tuer ! Merde !_

 _Blaise se laissa tomber sur son lit._

 _\- Ils abusent de vous, conclut Blaise, il faut absolument partir._

 _Le grand noir se leva. Il finit :_

 _\- On y va, les gars. On prend notre dernier repas et à trois heures, on part._

 _Théodore et Draco restèrent muets. Ils suivirent Blaise jusqu'au réfectoire._

 _Et tandis qu'ils mangeaient, les deux plus faibles mêlèrent leurs doigts entre eux. Depuis qu'ils allaient tous les deux dans la cellule blanche, Draco et Théodore s'étaient rapprochés et se soutenaient._

 _Leurs mains se séparèrent lorsqu'un surveillant s'approcha._

 _Celui-ci passa près d'eux en leur jetant un regard moqueur._

 _Les deux jeunes hommes baissèrent la tête en cœur._

 _Blaise s'efforça à faire de même en serrant les poings._

 _\- On va s'en sortir…, répéta Blaise tout bas._

oOo

Je finis mon verre de vin en écoutant attentivement Remus alors qu'il me parlait de sa journée.

J'étais en tailleur sur le canapé.

La table était mise dans le salon. Nous mangions ensemble ce soir car son fiancé et mes colocataires étaient sortis pour prendre des photos des blessures au commissariat avec tout le matériel. Harry, lui, était retourné dans son appartement pour la journée.

Je n'avais toujours pas accepté de montrer mes blessures.

Potter n'avait pas plus insisté pour les voir, d'ailleurs.

Remus vint s'assoir près de moi, un verre à pied à la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Au fait, informai-je en me redressant, je sors ce soir, je vais rejoindre un ami.

Lupin sourit de manière suggestive. Il minauda :

\- Un « ami » ? Le jeune homme adorable que tu embrassais la dernière fois, c'est ça ?

Je ris, déjà bien embrumé par l'alcool :

\- Ouais, cet ami-là ! J'espère bien passer à l'étape supérieure ce soir…

Je ronronnai en pensant à ce qui pourrait se passer.

Remus mima une expression choquée.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ces insanités devant moi ? s'insurgea-t-il en posant dramatiquement sa main sur son front.

Je posai mon verre en lui adressant une expression amusée. Je vérifiai sur mon portable que Dimitri n'ait pas annulé notre soirée.

\- Ce ne sont des insanités que lorsqu'elles sortent de ma bouche… je suis sûr que quand tu es avec Black, tu ne fais pas la prude, le taquinai-je.

Remus rougit. Il me reprit :

\- C'est une chose que tu n'as pas besoins de savoir, ça !

Je ris encore.

Nous mangeâmes une tourte aux légumes avec une salade de laitue de haricots rouges et une orange à la cannelle en dessert. Sachant que j'avais arrêté de manger de la viande suite à la trahison de mes parents, Remus avait cuisiné un repas totalement végétarien.

Les Malfoy m'avaient donné le goût de la bonne viande, de la viande haut de gamme des éleveurs locaux. Mais l'abandon m'avait dégoûté de ce met que mes parents me vantaient sans cesse. De même pour le poisson et quelques fruits et légumes.

A la fin du repas, je montai me changer.

Le matin-même, j'avais appliqué le latex sur toutes mes cicatrices pour avoir le loisir de me vêtir à ma convenance.

J'enfilai une tenue plutôt chaude, me sachant frileux, et un gros manteau en laine.

Je descendis, joyeux.

Lupin posa une main sur mon épaule alors que j'enfilais mes chaussures.

\- Téléphone pour toi, Draco, me prévint-il en me tendant le combiné.

Je pris ce qu'il me tendait, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui ?

Mon visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure que je réalisais que celui qui m'appelait était Dimitri. Je n'écoutai pas vraiment ce qu'il avait à me dire.

A vrai dire, j'avais simplement entendu quelques gémissements à faire bander un saint et un « je ne peux pas » plutôt flou.

Je restai muet en raccrochant lentement alors qu'il me parlait encore.

Je ne supportais pas cette voix essoufflée et pleine de luxure.

Pas celle de Dimitri…

Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait un copain. Après tout, peut-être n'en avait-il pas. Et qui étais-je pour le juger là-dessus ?

Mais… mon Dim'… je ne le voyais pas comme ça. Pour moi, il était toujours un modèle d'innocence et de pureté.

Mais on change tous un jour…

Ma respiration se coupa alors que je me laissai tomber dans le canapé, près de Remus qui finissait son café.

L'homme me regarda, interrogatif.

Je retirai mes chaussures sans rien dire pour me rendre dans la cuisine et me servir un verre de vin.

\- Il t'a fait faux bond ? demanda doucement Remus.

\- Ouais, lâchai-je sèchement, il baise avec un autre mec, là. Tu comprends ? Il ne faut surtout pas que je le dérange.

Je bus mon verre d'une traite.

\- « Je veux qu'on soit ensemble… », mon cul, ouais ! ressassai-je.

Je posai le verre et montai.

J'étais incroyablement déçu.

Tout avait changé pendant mon absence, même Dimitri.

Remus vint toquer à ma porte.

\- Draco… tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un..? interrogea-t-il doucement.

Je répondis aussitôt :

\- Non. J'aurais dû me douter que tout ne pouvait pas reprendre comme avant…

Je me mis en boule dans mon lit, sous les draps, sans me déshabiller.

Tard dans la nuit, on toqua à ma porte.

Je ne répondis pas, à la fois fatigué, complètement sous l'effet de l'alcool et enfoncé dans mon dégoût.

J'entendis Potter murmurer :

\- J'entre, Draco…

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma, me laissant dans mon obscurité.

Je me mis sur le dos, toujours sous mes draps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? sondai-je d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Potter monta sur mon lit à tâtons.

\- Remus est fou d'inquiétude… il n'a pas réussi à appeler Sirius, Théo et Blaise alors il a fini par m'appeler en s'excusant…, m'informa le jeune homme, qu'est-ce que tu as..?

J'attendis que Potter se hisse jusqu'au-dessus de moi pour glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux immondes. Je passai mes mains sur son visage.

Je soufflai :

\- Si je te dis que c'est le manque, qu'est-ce que tu fais..?

Potter se figea. Mon pouce caressa ses lèvres entrouvertes par la surprise.

Je sentis l'atmosphère se faire plus lourde.

\- D… Draco…, balbutia Harry, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter…

\- Qui te dit que je vais regretter..?

Potter posa sa main sur mon bras.

Il tremblait un peu.

Je rapprochai son visage du mien en appuyant sur sa nuque.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es stressé…, me moquai-je, ça ne sera pas si différent de ce que tu faisais avec Olivier…

Potter hésita :

\- Je ne l'ai… pas fais avec Olivier… je suis ce qu'on appelle… un « puceau »…

Je souris sarcastiquement.

\- Vraiment..? On va remédier à tout ça alors…

Je me collai outrageusement à lui en attrapant ses lèvres.

Potter avait de belles lèvres, ce n'était pas négligeable. Mais en plus, il embrassait divinement bien. Je crus sentir un choc me traverser lorsqu'il glissa sa langue contre la mienne sans que je n'aie entrepris quoi que ce soit.

C'est qu'il était impatient…

Ses mains vinrent sur les miennes alors que j'intensifiais notre baiser.

Pourtant, après seulement quelques secondes, Potter se leva, troublé, et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui m'arrivait.

Avec dépit, je me redressai.

J'avais la trique.

Je soupirai en passant une main sur mon visage.

Je me déshabillai sommairement pour me laisser tomber, à nouveau, sur le matelas.

Cette fois-ci, je m'endormis lourdement en me disant que ma soirée ne pouvait pas être plus merdique.

oOo

Je me réveillai avec une gueule de bois insoutenable.

Après avoir vociféré contre le monde entier, je réalisai que quelqu'un avait disposé un verre et un médicament sur la table de chevet avec une pomme. Sûrement Remus.

Je fis un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace en me redressant pour prendre l'aspirine.

Je voulus rester au lit toute la journée mais Black vint m'y sortir de force.

\- Lâche-moi, j'ai mal à la tête…, maugréai-je peu enclin à lui obéir.

\- Il ne fallait pas boire comme un trou, sale gosse ! Tu aurais dû venir avec nous pour prendre des photos ! me reprocha l'avocat, je suis sûr que tu aurais accepté en voyant Théodore et Blaise.

Je balbutiai :

\- Jamais de la vie… je ne veux pas que mes parents se réjouissent du mal qu'ils m'ont fais…

Je sentis que Black se raidit. Il devait être surpris.

\- Quel genre de parent se réjouirait d'une telle chose ?

\- Ceux qui envoient leurs enfants dans un pensionnat parce qu'ils sont homosexuels…, répondis-je comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, tu me lâches maintenant..? J'ai répondu à toutes tes questions…

Sirius me projeta sur le canapé. Je rejetai la tête en arrière, peu enclin à l'écouter.

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts pour me forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Black ordonna :

\- Va prendre des photos de tes cicatrices si personne n'en a le droit. Ou décris-les-moi. J'en ai besoins. Tu me dois bien ça, tu as bu tout mon bon vin.

Je lui exprimai distinctement ma non-envie de coopérer en lui faisant un magnifique doigt.

Black tiqua. Il me repoussa sur le canapé.

Finalement, à défaut du lit, je passai la journée en boule sur le canapé. Mon teint était blafard, mes yeux étrangement vides.

Je ne pensais à rien sauf à l'annulation de Dimitri et à mon désir évident envers Potter.

Enfin, celui que j'avais ressentis hier soir.

Potter ne rentra pas ce soir. Théodore rentra en premier. Il me salua chaleureusement en me proposant un chocolat au lait.

Je ne pu lui refuser.

Mon ami vint s'assoir à côté de moi en me tendant ma tasse de chocolat. Je me redressai pour boire convenablement.

\- Alors ? demandai-je faiblement, comment ça s'est passé chez les experts ?

Théodore leva les yeux pour que l'évènement lui revienne en mémoire.

Il finit par dire :

\- Vraiment bien. Blaise est venu avec moi parce que je ne voulais pas être seul et l'expert qui était avec nous était ancien pensionnaire. Un certain Severus Snape. Il a fait son travail sérieusement sans aucuns commentaires et quand on est parti il a juste dis « merci pour nous tous ».

Théodore sourit.

\- Comme quoi, il n'y avait vraiment personne qui n'osait les attaquer en justice et maintenant tout le monde est rassuré.

Je marmonnai :

\- Forcément… mais cet argument ne suffira pas à me convaincre de montrer ces horreurs. Comment peux-tu, toi ?

Théodore haussa les épaules.

-Je pense à autre chose et puis, c'est pour une bonne cause.

Je me tournai vers lui.

\- Tu penses que tu en as autant que moi ? demandai-je.

\- Eh bien, Blaise en a plus même s'il a été moins puni que moi parce qu'ils m'ont fait subir des punitions plus mentales que physiques. Pourquoi ? Tu en as vraiment beaucoup ? Je ne les ai jamais vues pourtant.

Je commençai à boire mon chocolat.

\- Je me débrouille pour que personne ne les voie, que crois-tu ? avouai-je tout en restant discret, et puis, c'est plus simple pour toi, la seule personne qui les voit a vécu les mêmes choses que toi.

Théodore fronça les sourcils. Il me lança un regard noir en sifflant :

\- Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour autant.

Je glissai mes mains autour de son cou.

-Excuse Théo', je sais bien que ce n'est facile pour personne…, murmurai-je en embrassant sa joue.

Il bougonna :

\- J'espère bien, oui…

Je souris, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait résister à la tendresse.

Théodore me câlina un moment avant de reprendre, curieux :

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire comment tu fais pour cacher tes cicatrices ?

Je fis « non » de la tête.

\- Secret, dis-je comme un enfant.

\- Je n'aime pas les secret, asséna Théodore, tout aussi puéril.

Nous nous disputâmes comme si nous avions une dizaine d'années avant que Blaise ne rentre et rejoigne nos éclats infantiles.

Potter ne rentra pas ce soir-là. Tant mieux.

Sirius rapporta des pizzas pour combler le fait que Remus fasse la grève de la cuisine, trop épuisé. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger l'avocat de s'occuper lui-même du menu.

Le repas se fit anarchiquement, devant la télévision, avec des popcorns salés en entrée et sucrés en dessert. Nous partagions des bières et une dernière bouteille de vin rouge pour nous « désaltérer ».

Nous finîmes la soirée plus que joyeux, riant pour un rien.

Et finalement, nous allâmes nous coucher.

Je montai en dernier voyant, à la fois, le vieux couple et le couple d'ami entrer dans leur chambre, chacun dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je me sentis affreusement seul.

Ce sentiment se renforça lorsque j'ouvris ma porte de chambre. _Seul_.

Puis je la refermai. _Seul_.

Je restai un moment debout devant la porte fermée, dans le noir.

Le paysage tournait autour de moi.

C'est dans la solitude et l'obscurité que je me laissai aller à la tristesse, les mains sur les tempes et le front contre la porte.

Mes sanglots doublèrent quand je commençai à entendre les couples consommer leur amour.

Je me réfugiai dans mon lit dès que le silence apaisant s'installa à nouveau.

Et je m'endormis. _Seul_.

oOo

Dimitri : « Hey Drake, comment vas-tu ? Je tenais à m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Accepterais-tu de prendre un petit-déjeuner au café avec moi ce matin ? J'y serais à 9h, je t'attendrai. »

Je venais de me réveiller.

Il était déjà 10h.

Je soupirai en reposant mon téléphone, ne perdant pas de temps à lui répondre ou lui demander ce qui l'avait retenu.

Je me levai, habillé de mes vêtements de la veille.

Je passai à la douche puis descendit, constatant avec joie que Remus était seul en train de travailler.

Je le saluai, il répondit chaleureusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je en prenant un croissant.

Remus ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Je signe des papiers pour justifier certaines absences de Harry et lui permettre de passer son examen, souffla-t-il passablement las, et quelques autorisations aussi pour qu'il puisse sortir de l'établissement quand il travaille et qu'il n'a pas cours.

Je m'assis face à lui avec un thé brulant. Je lançai :

\- Tu les signes ? Il ne peut pas le faire lui-même ? Les universités demandent encore l'aval des responsables légaux ?

Remus rit. Je me vexai, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se moquait de moi.

\- Ne prends pas la mouche comme ça ! me reprocha l'homme, Harry est au lycée, en Terminale. Dire qu'il a déjà sauté une classe et que tu veux lui donner pratiquement deux ans de plus que ce qu'il n'a…

Je restai bouche bée, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Draco ! Ton thé !

Remus se leva rapidement pour me prendre la tasse des mains. Le liquide s'était déversé un peu partout.

\- Dis-moi que tu blagues, lâchai-je encore sous le choc.

Remus sourit explicitement en ajoutant :

\- Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité. Harry a eu dix-sept ans en juillet et il est entré en Terminale à la rentrée.

\- C'est un putain de gosse…, me chuchotai-je à moi-même.

Remus me demanda de répéter mais je n'en fis rien.

Je nettoyai les dégâts du thé sans me remettre de la nouvelle.

Pour résumer : moi, Draco Malfoy, avait été repoussé par un gamin de dix-sept ans après avoir été trompé par mon ex-copain.

Pourquoi est-ce que plus je tentais de me sortir de ce merdier, plus je m'enfonçais ?


	10. Chapter 9

_Alors voilà, après deux semaines au lieu d'une, un nouveau chapitre ^^_

 _Le manque d'inspiration commence à pointer le bout de son nez !_

 _Je ne veux pas aller trop vite mais je ne sais que faire en attendant…_

 _Enfin bref, dans l'espoir que celui-ci vous plaise !_

 _Petit renseignement_ _:_

 _Dans une review anonyme (à laquelle je ne peux répondre, que de tristesse !), on m'a demandé de préciser l'âge des personnages car je reste assez flou là-dessus._

 _En fait, c'est fait exprès parce que j'aime bien quand le lecteur peut imaginer ce qui entoure le personnage mais voilà, dans ma tête, Draco et Blaise ont 22 ans, Théodore en a 20 et Harry 17._

 _Concernant Remus et Sirius je pensais à un début de milieu de trentaine : 32-36…_

 _Voilà tout !_

CHAPITRE 9

 _Draco se débattit violemment contre le surveillant qui venait de l'attraper par les cheveux avant de se retrouver au sol, suivis de ses complices._

 _Le soleil se levait à peine et ils avaient déjà été retrouvés. Cette fugue était la seconde qu'ils entreprenaient et échouaient aussitôt. Mais les trois adolescents étaient restés libres deux heures de plus que lors de leur première tentative._

 _Les deux hommes qui les avaient attrapés s'amusèrent à intimider les fugitifs, trainant des pieds devant leur visage au sol._

 _Théodore tremblait._

 _L'un des surveillants rit en se moquant allègrement de l'adolescent effrayé._

 _Blaise et Draco n'en menaient pas large non, seulement, ils maîtrisaient leur corps._

 _Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Théodore ne reçoive le premier coup. Blaise se redressa aussitôt pour venir faire bouclier autour de lui. L'adolescent, toujours à terre, s'accrocha au grand noir qui encaissait les coups sans broncher._

 _Le jeune homme blond, resté à terre sans faire mine de bouger, les regardait avec terreur. Dans son esprit, sa lâcheté et l'amour qu'il portait à ses deux amis luttaient pour savoir qui prendrait le dessus._

 _Mais il n'eut pas le temps de résoudre ce dilemme qui devenait insoutenable, l'homme resté à rire avec son collègue qui meurtrissait Blaise et Théodore se pencha vers Draco qui arrêta de respirer. L'homme le prit par les cheveux pour le relever brusquement._

 _Draco glapit en portant ses mains à celles du surveillant. Il le griffa sans le vouloir alors que l'homme lui assénait des insanités qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre._

 _L'adulte le lâcha brutalement en hurlant d'effroi alors que le blondinet retombait lourdement contre la terre._

 _Sachant que la sentence de son erreur allait être terrible, l'adolescent fondit en larmes sans oublier de protéger sa tête avec ses bras._

 _Comme il l'attendait, le surveillant revint à la charge pour le projeter contre un arbre, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger avec un ton sec._

 _Le cœur de Draco se resserra d'appréhension lorsque son bourreau remonta sa chemise sale pour dégager son dos déjà meurtri. Ses sanglots redoublèrent._

 _Le blondinet ne sut, ensuite, s'il s'était évanoui ou si la douleur était telle que son esprit eut décidé d'oublier cet instant de sa vie mais il se souvint qu'il avait senti les pointes acérées d'une branche d'arbre dans son dos._

 _Il reprit sa respiration quand il fut poussé dans la jeep de la maison de correction, aux côtés de Théodore et Blaise._

 _Le grand noir se tourna vers lui, révélant un visage difforme et une bouche en sang. Il gratifia son ami d'un sourire. Théodore regardait par la fenêtre, se sentant affreusement coupable. Draco évita de bouger, son dos le faisant atrocement souffrir._

 _Les garçons furent, de nouveau, escortés jusqu'à Wo._

oOo

Je terminai d'appliquer le latex dans mon dos et ses mes bras et me couchai en attendant que la substance sèche. Je me félicitai mentalement, constatant que j'avais mis cinq minutes de moins à tout cacher.

Je devais m'être assoupli avec le temps.

Remus monta pour annoncer que le repas était servi.

J'enfilai un t-shirt pour descendre en vitesse, particulièrement en joie aujourd'hui.

Je n'avais pas répondu à Dimitri. Il avait sûrement attendu toute la matinée et cela me mettait d'humeur excessivement joyeuse.

J'avais finalement réussis à me remettre de la nouvelle concernant l'âge du Potter.

Quand j'arrivai en bas, je retrouvai Théodore, Blaise et Sirius déjà assis, à attendre patiemment que Remus leur apporte le plat. Ils étaient engagés dans une discussion animée au sujet des photos qu'ils avaient été prendre au commissariat.

Je m'assis à l'écart, les laissant finir. Remus revint finalement, un sourire immense sur le visage et posa le plat au centre de la table.

Et tandis que l'homme servait chacun des adolescents qui s'étaient ajoutés au premier qu'il entretenait déjà, quelqu'un sonna.

Je me levai en annonçant que j'allais ouvrir puis me dirigeai vers la porte.

J'ouvris et fronçai les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? grondai-je.

Dimitri recula d'un pas, espérant se cacher derrière Harry qui me faisait face.

Potter désigna Dimitri d'un signe de tête.

\- Il attendait devant la porte et n'osait pas sonner, avoua-t-il, moi, je suis invité.

Le grand brun se décala pour me laisser sortir et entra aussitôt en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Je grognai en entourant mes bras autour de moi pour me réchauffer. Je plantai mes yeux dans ceux de Dimitri.

\- Au risque de me répéter : qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lâchai-je de manière plus agressive.

Je vis Dimitri se tordre les nerveusement les doigts tout en mordillant sa lèvre.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier soir…, dit-il tout bas, je n'étais pas censé rester toute la soirée…

\- Très bien, on n'a plus rien à ce dire, salut.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand il m'enlaça par la taille en glissant son nez dans mes cheveux.

\- Je m'en veux vraiment… 

Je n'avais pas réellement remarqué mais Dimitri avait réellement changé. Il avait grandi déjà. Lui qui avait toujours été plus petit que moi. De plus, il ne semblait plus être le garçon vertueux que j'avais connu.

Il était déchu. Comme moi.

\- Moi aussi je t'en veux, lâchai-je.

Nous restâmes l'un en face de l'autre sans un mot jusqu'à ce que je reprenne :

\- Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Je ne veux plus. Tu as trop changé. Je crois que je t'idéalisais trop.

Dimitri eut l'air affreusement touché.

\- Si c'est juste pour ça, je peux arrêter sans problème…, murmura-t-il, je veux vraiment qu'on essaye, je suis sûr que ça peut marcher entre nous…

Je soupirai en posant une main sur mes yeux :

\- Ca m'a fait vraiment mal, tu sais ?

Dimitri vint m'enlacer, me dissimulant derrière ses bras.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement, je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ça… je te promets que je ne pensais que ça se passerait comme ça…

Il commença à sangloter.

Je passai mes mains dans son dos pour le consoler malgré le goût amer qui me restait en bouche.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu partes, Dim'. Je suis vraiment touché et… je préfère que l'on ne se voie plus pendant un moment, avouai-je tout bas.

Dimitri prit mon visage entre ses mains.

Il me proposa :

\- J'aimerais pouvoir prendre un café avec toi demain, si tu veux bien. Je peux l'apporter ici si tu le souhaites. Comme ça, l'avocat sera avec toi et tu seras sûr de ne rien risquer.

\- Je ne crains pas pour ma vie ou mon cul mais que tu me poses un lapin en m'appelant en te faisant baiser par un mec.

Dimitri rougit de honte.

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas voulu, je te le promets…, appuya-t-il.

Je soupirai :

\- Possible, mais ça m'a touché quand même.

Je perçu un minuscule sourire naître sur les lèvres de mon ex copain.

Je croisai les bras avec une moue boudeuse, vexé que mes sentiments le fassent sourire.

C'est alors qu'il m'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je suis content que tu sois resté le même qu'avant…, murmura-t-il.

Il tapota le cadran de sa montre, ses lèvres proches des miennes :

\- Demain, dix heures, je serai devant cette porte avec deux petits déjeunés.

Nos regards se croisèrent, se jaugeant mutuellement et intensément, dans un silence de plomb. Finalement, je m'approchai de lui pour lui glisser :

\- Je t'attendrai… mais sache que je ne te pardonnerai pas deux fois…

Majestueusement, sans briser ce lien que nous venions de nouer, je m'écartai avec un sourire joueur.

Dimitri m'attrapa par la taille juste quand j'entrouvris la porte pour m'embrasser amoureusement.

Je me laissai aller dans ses bras tandis qu'il me serrait plus fort contre lui en approfondissant le baiser. Mes bras entourèrent son cou pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de moi.

L'odeur du sexe commençait déjà à me monter au nez.

J'agrippai son col avec bestialité, lâchant finalement ses lèvres.

\- J'ai envie de toi, putain…, grognai-je comme un animal.

Il mordit mon cou, me faisant gémir. Il susurra sensuellement :

\- Moi aussi, Drake…

Dimitri me plaqua lourdement contre la porte en reprenant notre baiser.

Il glissa son genoux entre mes jambes prenant une position de dominant de par sa gandeur et son assurance.

Il me bouffait. Il devenait bien trop entreprenant.

Il avait vraiment trop changé.

Je le repoussai subitement, haletant.

Dimitri me lança un regard interrogateur. Il tenta de m'embrasser à nouveau mais je détournai la tête.

\- Retire ta jambe, ordonnai-je sèchement sans le regarder.

Dimitri se colla plus à moi.

\- Pourquoi..? me demanda-t-il doucement en caressant ma joue, je croyais que tu avais envie de moi…

Je me dégageai brutalement de son emprise, furieux.

\- Je n'ai plus envie. Lâche-moi.

Je me détournai pour ouvrir la porte.

Mais Dimitri ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, il me plaqua contre la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? chercha-t-il, j'aimerais comprendre, Drake…

Je me tus un instant avant d'avouer :

\- Tu as trop changé. Ça ne me plaît pas. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

Dimitri fronça les sourcils. Il me lâcha.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas changé au contraire. Toujours cette question de fierté ? Putain mais pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être au-dessus ? se révolta le jeune homme.

Je fulminai.

\- Et moi ? Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas être au-dessus ? Je n'ai pas été dominant depuis toi alors la fierté maintenant, je l'emmerde, tu comprends ? De plus, je crains de ne plus être un Malfoy alors l'éducation bourgeoise, je la leur fourre bien profond.

J'entrai puis avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, je lui souhaitai d'un ton ironique :

\- Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Je recoiffai mes cheveux avant de me rendre dans le salon, dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin manger.

Je trouvai Potter et Remus, seuls, à table.

Je mangeai avec eux, discutant peu avec eux, trop fatigué pour cela.

Remus finit par se lever pour rejoindre Sirius en nous demandant poliment de débarasser la table.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il n'était pas pesant. Peut-être même apaisant.

Et alors que je buvais tranquillement, Potter engagea :

\- Vous avez toutes les pièces pour votre dossier finalement ? Tu t'es décidé à être pris en photo aujourd'hui ?

Je reposai simplement mon verre en réprimant une toux après qu'il m'a surpris.

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

\- Non, je ne prendrai pas de photos, répondis-je, Black m'a dit que le dossier pourrait être finalisé sans ces photos.

\- Mais si tu les fais, vous êtes sûr de gagner le procès. Si tes blessures sont réellement très importantes, elles incrimineront immédiatement ceux qui t'ont fait ça. De plus, tes parents et l'école seront considérés comme complices. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, m'expliqua Harry.

Je me tus, ne voulant revenir sur ce sujet sensible.

Je ne reportai mon attention sur Potter que lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts sur mon épaule sans me lâcher des yeux.

Il chuchota avec un certain ton séducteur :

\- Laisse-moi voir, s'il-te-plait…

Je chassai sa main du revers de la mienne, en répondant de manière effrontée :

\- Jamais, Potter.

Harry se rapprocha de moi. Il faufila ses lèvres contre mon oreille. Le brunet mordilla mon lobe avec douceur.

\- Même si je te promets de te faire du bien en échange… tu pourras être dominant…

Je ris en le repoussant.

\- Sérieusement ? lâchai-je réellement amusé, tu me donnerais quelque chose que tu as refusé à ton ex simplement pour voir des putains de cicatrices ?

Je levai un sourcil en attendant sa réponse alors qu'il semblait pensif.

Finalement, Harry planta son regard dans le mien.

\- Pour le bien de tous les adolescents qui y sont encore, pour celui de la communauté gay et pour que tous vos démons puissent enfin vous quitter… oui, je le ferais, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

Je me levai, ce discours devenant insupportable.

Je m'apprêtai à monter lorsque je répliquai :

\- Rien ne me fera changer d'avis, Potter. Même pas une bonne baise.

Le brune se leva et me rejoignit pour m'embrasser doucement.

\- Je t'attends dans ma chambre si tu changes d'avis…, crut-il bon de me prévenir avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Je souris doucement, une fois seul dans le noir.

Peut-être devrais-je en profiter. Peut-être que ce soir-là, je pourrais me lâcher puis montrer ces blessures qui ne devraient plus tant m'effrayer.

Je frémis en repensant à la douleur que j'avais ressentie de nombreuses fois.

Et puis, quand Potter aurait vu cette horreur, il n'aurait certainement plus envie de moi alors autant en profiter maintenant, non ?

Je m'assis dans les marches un instant pour repenser à tout cela, la tête entre les mains.

Finalement décidé, j'entrai silencieusement dans la chambre d'Harry qui m'attendait visiblement, en tailleur sur son lit.

Je le rejoignis sans un mot, m'agenouillant devant lui sur le matelas.

Nous nous jaugeâmes du regard durant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne rapproche son visage du mien jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent.

Nous appréciâmes la chaleur du souffle de l'autre sur nos peaux, sans chercher à nous embrasser.

Tendrement, Harry glissa sa main sur ma joue tandis que je fermais les yeux pour savourer les sensations qui montaient en moi.

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas aussi bien. Que je n'avais pas été aussi en confiance avec quelqu'un. Et surtout, que je me sentais si précieux.

Potter finit par m'embrasser. Ou bien c'est moi qui avais rompu les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient.

Ce baiser fut simple, empli d'un désir sain que j'aurais pu qualifier d'innocent.

Peut-être allions nous faire… l'amour ?

Notre baiser devint plus bestial alors que je commençais à perdre la tête.

Naturellement, je montais sur lui pour le faire délicatement tomber contre le matelas. Il encadra mon visage entre ses mains.

Et toute cette magie se rompit lorsqu'un éclat de rire m'échappa.

Je m'effondrai lourdement en riant sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je me roulai nerveusement dans les draps sans arrêter de rire.

Je me relevai, les larmes aux yeux, après avoir réussis à me calmer un peu et tombai sur le regard surpris de Potter.

Je me remis à rire aussitôt, une main sur le front.

Agacé, celui qui se tenait face à moi se leva pour rejoindre sa salle d'eau et s'enfermer dedans sans plus de questions.

Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que je me repris, essoufflé et épuisé par ce fou rire. Potter me rejoignit visiblement moins tendu. Il s'élança sur son lit pour atterrir à côté de moi.

Ses yeux troublants me fixèrent intensément durant les quelques secondes de silence dont nous profitâmes.

\- C'est moi qui te fais rire comme ça ? me posa-t-il finalement.

Je fis « non » de la tête en fermant les yeux, un sourire toujours figé sur mes lèvres.

Il attendait visiblement une réponse puisqu'il insista :

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Arrête avec tes questions…, vociférai-je en fermant les yeux, j'ai besoin de dormir, c'est tout…

Potter se tut.

Lentement, il passa ses doigts sous mon t-shirt dans l'espoir certains de caresser mes blessures.

J'ouvris les yeux pour le défier du regard. Nous ne nous lâchâmes pas des yeux, profondément ancré dans ceux de l'autre.

\- Je ne sens rien…, chuchota Potter.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai réellement été blessé ? Que je ne vous faisais pas croire tout cela ?

Nous restâmes silencieux puis il continua :

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas menti…

Potter se rapprocha de moi, caressant mon dos avec plus d'appui.

Je sentais ses doigts faire de longs allers-retours sur le latex.

\- Est-ce que si l'on faisait l'amour maintenant, tu serais doux ? me demanda soudainement Potter.

Je luttai pour réprimer mon rire.

\- Non, assénai-je, et puis, ne parle pas d'amour, s'il-te-plait. Tu fais ça pour pouvoir voir des blessures sans importance… ce qui est complètement idiot en soi.

\- J'ai envie de savoir pourquoi je me bats lorsque l'on en viendra au cas Malfoy.

Je souris sarcastiquement. Ma voix railla :

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était pour appuyer les faits et pouvoir gagner le procès plus rapidement ?

Harry posa son front contre le mien.

\- Entre autre…, murmura-t-il, j'ai aussi envie de connaître ceux pour qui l'on se bats… et plus particulièrement un certain Draco Malfoy…

\- Pourquoi « plus particulièrement » ?

Son expression devint grave.

\- En fait, il y a deux raisons mais la première qui m'animait te blesserait sûrement…

Je me redressai, soudainement intéressé. J'insistai :

\- Laquelle ? Dis-moi tout, c'est de ma personne qu'il s'agit.

Potter se mit sur le dos pour pouvoir me voir sans à avoir à tourner la tête. Il posa le dos de sa main sur son front en soupirant.

\- Tu as appris que j'étais au lycée, non ?

J'hochai la tête en me remémorant à quel point j'avais été choqué par la révélation.

Potter reprit son souffle un bon nombre de fois, hésitant à se lancer.

Ma curiosité me bouffait.

\- Allez, dis le moi ! m'impatientai-je.

Harry se tourna vers moi.

Il répéta :

\- Seulement si tu me laisses prendre tes cicatrices en photo pour le procès.

Je me renfrognai.

\- Rêve toujours. Je le découvrirai par moi-même dans ce cas, grognai-je agacé.

Je descendis du lit, énervé contre lui. Ce Potter ne cherchait qu'une chose : mes cicatrices.

Ne pouvait-il pas faire quelque chose gratuitement sans m'harceler ?

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre pour m'enfermer puis ouvrit la fenêtre dans le but de fumer sans déranger les habitants de la maison.

Je me mis en tailleur sur le lit tout en m'accoudant à la fenêtre pour chasser la fumée de la cigarette que je venais d'allumer.

Je fumai un paquet entier pour, enfin, récupérer mon flegme habituel.

Pourquoi avais-je hésité à me servir du corps du Potter ?

J'aurai dû le posséder sans une parole à son égard. J'aurais dû prendre mon pied et penser à moi et moi seul.

Je n'étais pourtant pas un sentimental.

Je passai ma main sur ma joue, sentant encore la peau d'Harry contre la mienne.

Lentement, je posai mon front contre l'ouverture de la fenêtre, nauséeux.

Je frappai violemment le mur près de moi.

J'étais en colère : contre moi-même, contre Potter et contre ces cicatrices.

Potter avait beau vouloir me faire croire qu'une fois le procès gagné, tous nos cauchemars disparaîtraient : je ne pouvais pas y croire.

Toutes les blessures seraient toujours là, ancrées dans ma peau. Et seulement dans ma peau si tant est que je puisse oublier un jour comment on me les avait faites.

Je frissonnai en passant en passant ma main sur mon dos.

Je pouvais sentir le latex commençait à peler aux endroits où Potter avait passé ses mains de manière plus vigoureuses.

Je soupirai douloureusement.

J'enlevai mon t-shirt pour décoller le latex, me disant que je repasserais à la salle de bain demain matin pour le faire.

Ma tête tournait avec tout le tabac que je venais de faire passer dans mes poumons à vitesse grand V. 

J'entendis Potter toquer à ma porte.

\- Draco, ouvre-moi, s'il-te-plaît, me supplia-t-il, je suis désolé d'être aussi insistant, vraiment…

D'un pas incertain, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Mes mains tremblantes ouvrirent maladroitement la porte.

Potter parut surpris.

\- Quoi ? aboyai-je.

\- Je… tes…, balbutia le brunet, tu es presque à poil…

\- Et alors ? Je fais bien ce que je veux dans ma chambre, non ?

Nous nous tûmes tandis que je vociférai toujours mentalement, d'humeur colérique.

Potter initia un geste vers moi et décolla un dernier morceau de latex de mon épaule.

Il posa un regard attristé sur moi : pas curieux ou dégoûté.

Réalisant soudain que quelqu'un voyait ce que j'avais si bien réussis à dissimuler pendant ces cinq années de cavale, j'entourai mon corps de mes bras et refermai violemment la porte. Mon visage blanchit.

Dite-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar…


	11. Chapter 10

Vous n'y croyiez plus… eh bien me voici !

Bientôt les exams et pourtant, là, je troque mes cours contre mon ordinateur pour continuer ce chapitre x)

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos réactions sur ce chapitre pleins de révélations !

CHAPITRE 10

 _Draco était en boule dans le cachot dans lequel il vivait depuis près d'un mois._

 _Il avait arrêté de pleurer dès la seconde semaine d'exil, réalisant qu'il n'en sortirait pas de sitôt suite à l'évasion précédente._

 _Blaise et Théo avaient été également enfermés de manière à ce que les garçons ne puissent communiquer._

 _Par ailleurs, tous les jours, un surveillant venait dans chacune des cellules faisant en sorte de les retourner les uns contre les autres._

 _L'adolescent blond se sentait de plus en plus seul et de plus en plus vide._

 _Son teint avait maladivement blanchi. Des cernes s'étaient creusés sous ses yeux rougis. Ses lèvres craquelaient et ses ongles avaient beaucoup poussés._

 _En somme, le jeune Draco Malfoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même._

 _Malgré tout ce que le pensionnat lui avait fait subir, les dirigeants ne pouvaient se permettre d'avoir un mort sur les bras. Le jeune homme recevait alors des visites journalières d'un médecin._

 _Celui-ci n'osait pas parler à Draco._

 _Il était jeune. Il devait être un ancien pensionnaire car il ne paraissait pas surpris que son patient ait de multiples mutilations._

 _Le médecin avait parfaitement soigné les lacérations qui commençaient à sérieusement s'infecter. Surtout au niveau de son aisselle._

 _Il tenait compagnie à Draco, le rassurant en apposant ses mains chaudes dans son dos. Le jeune homme se sentait quelque peu apaisé lorsque cet homme le touchait. Il n'y avait rien de malsain, ni aucunes arrières pensées dans ces attouchements._

 _Avant de soigner ses blessures, l'homme préparait à Draco de quoi se laver pour pouvoir exercer dans de bonnes conditions. Suite à la toilette, le blondinet avait le droit à des vêtements propres et favorisant la guérison de son dos._

 _Et juste avant de réellement faire le soin, le médecin coiffait délicatement les cheveux fins de Draco._

 _Et ce matin-là, Draco attendait presque impatiemment la visite du médecin. Il était en retard et même sans avoir l'heure, il le savait. Il trépignait._

 _Ses pieds bougeaient nerveusement dans un rythme effréné._

 _Quand enfin, à peine trois minutes plus tard, Draco entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Il tenta de sourire mais cela ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. Il tenta de se lever mais ses jambes le lâchèrent simplement._

 _La porte s'ouvrit lentement et le médecin apparut dans l'entrée. L'homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant d'entrer. Il tenait Théodore par le bras, les doigts crispés. Pourtant, le second adolescent ne paraissait pas apeuré._

 _\- Nous pouvons sortir, Draco, nous sommes libres…, chuchota Théodore en détournant les yeux._

oOo

Je me retournai dans mes draps alors que j'avais passé ma nuit à appliquer du latex dans son dos.

Je n'avais pas réussis à dormir, bien trop perturbé par tous les évènements de la veille.

Il devait être midi : Dimitri était passé ce matin, j'avais alors fais semblant de dormir tandis que Potter s'était rendu au lycée aux alentours de huit heures moins le quart.

Je n'avais pas envie de sortir de là. J'étais bien trop en colère contre moi-même. De plus, j'avais honte de m'être dévoilé. C'était comme avoir été violé d'un regard.

Je frissonnai, m'enfonçant dans mes couvertures.

Black vint toquer à ma porte.

\- Debout là-dedans ! hurla-t-il, j'ai besoins de toi pour conclure le dossier !

Je grognai :

\- Plus tard… je suis crevé là…

Sirius se tut un instant, si bien que je crus qu'il avait déjà abandonnée l'idée de me sortir du lit.

\- Draco. Ouvre, s'il-te-plait, me demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne me laissait pas de choix.

Je me levai lentement, une expression boudeuse imprimée sur le visage. Je lui ouvris en me grattant le crane.

\- Quoi ? lâchai-je peu aimablement.

Black s'approcha de moi. Il releva ma tête du dos de sa main pour me détailler quelques secondes.

Il m'interrogea :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Je restai muet en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Harry m'a dit qu'il les avait vus, Draco, m'apprit-il en gardant une voix rassurante, il m'a dit que tes bras et des épaules étaient très atteints. Il n'a pu voir que cela. Y'a-t-il d'autres endroits où tu en as ? Ne peux-tu pas me les montrer ? Ou au moins au photographe de la police… tu sais qu'il est allé dans cette école lui aussi, tu n'as pas à te sentir juger avec lui.

\- Severus Snape, c'est ça ?

Sirius sourit tendrement.

Il affirma :

\- C'est cela. Lui aussi a été envoyé là-bas à cause de son homosexualité. Il comprendra.

\- Amène-le, ordonnai-je, je n'irai pas dans un commissariat pour que tout le monde sache que je suis une victime.

Je détournai les yeux, trop honteux pour assumer le fait qu'on m'ait fait du mal.

J'imaginai parfaitement le sourire victorieux qui barrait le visage de Black.

Mais avant que je ne pu me dégager de son emprise, l'homme m'enlaça chaleureusement en embrassant mon crâne.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir un père.

Cela me fit du bien.

Je fermai les yeux en glissant mes bras dans son dos. Je murmurai d'une voix suave :

\- Merci…

Black caressa tendrement mes cheveux.

\- Ecoute moi bien, Draco…, stipula-t-il sur un ton rassurant, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mal. Jamais tu n'as fait de mal à autrui. Je sais que tu ne faisais pas parti de ceux qui aiment faire du mal là-bas… même si tu as déjà donné des coups, tu ne l'as jamais fait parce que tu aimes ça. Théo m'a raconté que tu l'écoutais. Blaise le défendait peut-être mais il n'a jamais véritablement osé lui parler de ce qu'il vivait de son côté tandis qu'il avait confiance en toi. Il l'a toujours cette confiance. Il t'aime toujours autant. Et Blaise est ton ami aussi. Alors pourquoi penses-tu que tu es mauvais, dis-moi, Draco..?

Je ne répondis pas.

Les souvenirs de mes parents, de mon grand-père, du chemin jusqu'à la maison de redressement me revinrent tous en même temps.

J'avais voulu tester l'amour que mes parents me vouaient.

Comment avais-je pu penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux et moi..?

J'étais le fruit d'un amour interdit entre ma mère et son professeur, j'étais le bâtard d'un mariage arrangé dans la noblesse… autant dire que je n'étais rien pour eux.

Mais j'avais voulu croire que c'était faux. J'avais voulu m'accrocher à cette idée et tout s'était brisé tant j'y avais mis de force.

Sans m'en rendre compte, ma poigne sur le dos de Black s'était renforcée. J'avais fondu en larmes.

C'était si douloureux de penser à tout cela…

Sirius embrassa mon front avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Ses doigts glissèrent dans ma nuque dans l'espoir de m'apaiser.

A cet instant, mon esprit s'embrouilla et tout devint flou. Une chaleur caractérielle m'envahit.

\- Ne me lâche pas…, suppliai-je.

L'avocat me murmura :

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui pourra te donner tout l'amour que tu recherches Draco, tu le sais… j'ai déjà trouvé ma moitié… mais je suis certain que tu trouveras un jeune homme extraordinaire qui saura comprendre et pallier ton manque affectif… je te le souhaite, vraiment.

C'est par ces paroles que je repris pied dans la réalité. Je me détachai de Black en essuyant mon visage.

\- Ouais. Je suis trop con, je sais.

Sirius s'apprêtait à me réconforter de nouveau mais je posai nerveusement mes mains contre mes oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre.

Mes doigts tremblaient.

J'allais immédiatement m'habiller pour sortir le reste de la journée durant.

Je portai une fois de plus une tenue très grunge, très british mais des bas quartiers à l'inverse des tenues que j'avais dû porter toute mon enfance.

Ainsi, c'est en déambulant sans but dans la rue, une cigarette à la bouche, que je passai devant ce grand lycée qu'était Poudlard.

Je m'arrêtai un instant me rappelant de mes années de collège et de lycée passées là. Les meilleures de ma vie malgré tout.

A l'époque, Dimitri me comblait entièrement.

Je souris nostalgiquement sans lâcher cette architecture familière du regard.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours. Je vérifiai l'heure sur ma montre réalisant qu'il était déjà tard.

Je m'assis sur le banc face à mon ancienne école, regardant d'un œil distrait les élèves qui sortaient.

Soudainement, mon regard fut attiré par des cheveux blonds. Des cheveux aussi blonds que les miens, caractéristique de la famille Malfoy.

Je découvris un jeune homme parfaitement habillé et coiffé. Il était tiré à quatre épingles. Son visage était simple. Trop simple et trop noble. Le nez trop droit, les lèvres pincées…

Je me levai en le voyant s'éloigner.

J'écrasai ma cigarette du talon en accélérant le pas pour le suivre.

Il n'était pas seul.

Le sosie était entouré de deux gorilles et talonné par une fille qui bavait presque sur ses chaussures.

Il n'était certainement pas moche mais n'était pas à ma hauteur non plus.

J'étais intrigué.

Ce garçon me ressemblait beaucoup trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. De plus, au vu de la couleur de son uniforme, il faisait partie de la même maison que moi.

Ce pincement dans mon cœur s'intensifia quand j'aperçu la villa de mon enfance.

Le garçon tapa le code du portail et entra avec son groupe dans l'enceinte de la villa.

Je vis la Rolls noire dans l'immense cours.

Je me figeai, la gorge serrée.

Je n'avais jamais eu envie de revenir jusqu'ici alors pourquoi étais-je ici ?

J'aurais dû savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec cet étudiant.

Alors comme ça, ils avaient adopté un gosse pour me remplacer ? Il avait l'air assez soumis et fier d'être riche pour se soumettre à leur désir d'enfant idéal.

Je serrai les dents en avançant vers l'interphone d'un pas assuré. Je me laissai envahir par la rage en appuyant sur le bouton pour sonner.

Je mis ma capuche, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

Quelqu'un décrocha, et ce n'était certainement pas l'un des Malfoy.

\- Monsieur ? Vous désirez ? m'interrogea une petite voix que je reconnu comme celle de Dobby.

\- Malfoy, ordonnai-je, je veux parler à Lucius Malfoy.

J'entendis mon interlocuteur hésiter. Il balbutia péniblement :

\- P… puis-je connaître l'objet de… de votre visite ? Pourriez-vous vous présenter..?

\- Je viens dire à Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy que je suis très fier qu'ils aient refais leur vie sans difficultés. Dites-leur que Draco Malfoy est là.

J'entendis des voix s'élever dans le fond.

\- Dobby ! Apporte-nous des sodas ! Je ne te le dirais pas une troisième fois ! hurla la voix stridente du jeune nouveau Malfoy.

Le domestique parut très troublé car il ne dit plus rien. Je l'entendis raccrocher.

J'eus à peine tourné les talons quand le portail s'entrouvrit. Devant la porte se tenait Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa prestance. Malgré la dignité qu'il tentait de garder, je voyais bien son visage se décomposer alors que je retirais ma capuche.

J'entrai dans la propriété, les mains dans les poches.

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux en avançant vers lui, déterminé.

Je me plantai face à lui.

\- Ca faisait longtemps, Lucius, lâchai-je de manière ironique.

L'homme approcha sa main de mon visage comme pour vérifier que ce n'était une hallucination mais je le repoussai violemment.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Je vis les lèvres de celui que j'avais un jour considéré comme mon père trembler. Il se reprit en peu de temps.

Lucius me glissa :

\- Nous avons cru que tu étais mort… l'école nous… l'école nous a dit que tu avais fugué, il y a cinq ans et… nous avons désespéré de te retrouver…

Dans son dos, le jeune Malfoy fit son apparition. Il me détailla du regard, un air hautain imprimé sur son visage.

Lucius se tourna vers lui et c'est alors que j'entendis l'absurdité qui me fit le plus mal.

La cruche qui accompagnait celui qui était mon beau-frère appela, sans doute impatiente :

\- Draco, Draco ! Monte vite !

Le visage de Lucius se décomposa alors que je ne pu retenir un fou rire nerveux.

\- Draco Malfoy, c'est ça ? fanfaronnai-je, un second Draco Malfoy ? Effectivement, j'ai l'air de vous avoir manqué ! Combien de temps après mon départ l'avez-vous adopté ? Je suis sûr que vous avez choisi le parfait candidat pour me remplacer. Que sont devenues les photos que vous aviez prises alors que j'étais déjà plus âgé que lui ? Vous les avez sûrement brûlé, cruel comme vous être !

Dans ma fureur, je forçai l'entrée et montai les escaliers à grandes enjambées tandis que l'homme tentait de me rattraper.

Il y arriva finalement, me faisant pratiquement tomber dans les escaliers.

Lucius me tourna face à lui.

\- Ecoute, Draco, tenta-il pour me ramener à la raison, c'était la meilleur chose à faire : nous ne devions pas faire mauvaise figure. Ton grand-père ne savait plus quoi dire lors des galas…

Je le giflai.

La rage me submergea complètement lorsque je retirai mon t-shirt en hurlant :

\- La meilleure chose à faire c'était de ne pas m'envoyer là-bas ! Tu veux voir, hein ? Tu veux voir ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?! Ces cicatrices immondes dont j'ai honte ! Merde ! Vous être tellement con ! Vous êtes tous cons !

Je griffai violemment le latex pour en retirer un maximum et faire culpabiliser celui que j'avais considéré comme mon père.

C'est finalement essoufflé, torse-nu et blessures apparentes que je me calmai enfin.

Le regard de Lucius passa sur chacune de mes cicatrices.

\- Je sais. Je ne voulais pas que tu ailles là-bas…, avoua-t-il la gorge serrée, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est… je te promets que je n'ai pas voulu tout ça…

Lucius jeta un regard vers le bas des escaliers. Son fils le regardait, interrogateur.

L'homme me prit par le bras pour me mener vers son bureau.

Je n'avais plus la force de lutter.

Une fois la porte verrouillée, Lucius détacha sa chemise blanche avec une élégance non feinte puis la retira, dévoilant la base de son cou et de sa nuque criblées de cicatrices.

Je restai bouche-bée.

Il tenta de sourire mais je vis bien la douleur qui traversait son regard.

\- Je sais ce que c'est et je voulais simplement t'éviter ça en t'éloignant de ton copain. Du moins, il aurait été préférable que tu ais fais semblant de t'éloigner de lui. Mais on ne peut changer le passé. Il est normal que tu me détestes autant que je déteste mon père, débita l'homme en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

Je restai debout face à lui sans savoir que dire.

Après quelques secondes, j'allai vers la bibliothèque pour observer les photos que Lucius avait gardées.

Je repris :

\- Après combien de temps ?

L'homme leva les yeux vers moi d'un air songeur, ses doigts pinçant son menton.

\- Je crois…, commença-t-il, ton grand-père a immédiatement cherché un remplaçant et ta mère ne l'a accepté que trois mois après.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'étais en déplacement. Je voulais m'éloigner le plus possible de ce sentiment morbide qui m'avait si longtemps pris à la gorge, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Délicatement, je glissai mes doigts le long du cadre dans lequel une photo de moi enfant trônait. Je l'observai sans rien dire de plus.

Lucius rompit le silence, un faible sourire sur les lèvres :

\- Tu étais un adorable bébé. Un petit garçon angélique. Tu n'étais pas mon enfant et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais considéré autrement.

\- Je suis en train de monter un dossier contre vous et le pensionnat pour vous attaquer en justice, lançai-je froidement.

Lucius se tut un instant avant de se lever.

\- Je comprends.

L'homme se rhabilla et attendit que je fasse de même pour sortir de son bureau. Il me reconduit au portail.

C'est avec un soulagement non feint que je posai un pied en dehors de cette demeure qui me répugnait. Et alors que je me dirigeai vers la rue de laquelle j'étais arrivé, Lucius me héla :

\- Si tu as besoins de mon aide pour incriminer l'école, je suis prêt à le faire.

Je hochai la tête à la fois en colère et attristé par toutes ces révélations.

Il tourna les talons dans le but de retourner dans la villa quand ce fut à mon tour de l'interpeler :

\- Comment s'appelai-t-il ?

L'homme me sourit comme jamais je ne l'avais vu faire.

\- Severus Snape, me lança-t-il presque fier de prononcer le nom du garçon duquel il avait été amoureux.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous séparâmes.

Je rentrai tard dans la nuit.

J'avais bu, j'avais fumé, j'avais repris quelques pilules et je puais le sexe à plein nez.

Sirius et Remus m'attendaient sur le canapé comme s'ils étaient des parents prêts à gronder sévèrement leur enfant.

Remus se leva le premier pour venir m'enlacer et me caresser les cheveux de manière réconfortante.

Sirius nous coupa d'un ton sévère :

\- Nous parlerons de tout ça demain. Monte te coucher.

Je m'exécutai sans rechigner, pressé de me coucher.

L'effet de la drogue se dissipait et l'alcool commençait à faire battre douloureusement mes tempes.

Je m'appuyai contre ma porte de chambre avec la volonté de l'ouvrir quand j'entendis Potter dans mon dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? m'interrogea-t-il.

Il s'approcha de moi en posant sa main sur la porte, près de mon visage. Son nez glissa dans mon cou.

\- Tu pues la drogue.

Je souris sarcastiquement.

\- Ton nez doit être bouché si tu ne sens que ça, lançai-je réalisant que j'avais la voix cassée.

Je penchai la tête en arrière.

\- Vas-y, retente ta chance.

Harry parut troublé. Il s'exécuta tout de même en me reniflant à nouveau.

Je sentis son nez frôler ma peau me faisant frémir de désir.

C'est seulement lorsque j'eus lâché un gémissement que Potter releva la tête.

Il susurra :

\- L'alcool… tu sens l'alcool, la drogue et la cigarette…

Je ris ironiquement, toujours collé contre la porte par un Potter qui s'était rapproché de moi.

Je vins effleurer ses lèvres.

\- Et le foutre..? fredonnai-je, je ne sens pas le foutre..? Il est vrai que tu n'as pas l'habitude de cette odeur, toi…

Il fronça le nez.

\- Tu es dégueu' ce soir. Je ne serais pas fier que mon cul soit plus connu que ma tête, personnellement. Tu t'en es fait combien ? marmonna Potter.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Trois avant que je sois inconscient… sûrement plus pendant…, bégayai-je commençant à perdre conscience à nouveau, pourquoi..? Tu veux être le suivant..?

Je souris, acerbe.

Potter fronça le nez.

\- Tu es répugnant.

\- Mais tu aimes ce qui est répugnant, Potter, lançai-je d'une voix pâteuse, tu aimais Olivier, non..? Il n'est pas tout blanc et tout le monde le sait… tu ne pouvais pas l'ignorer… et puis, ne nie pas le fait que tu as une fascination malsaine pour moi… pour mon corps… pour ma famille… pour ce second Draco…

Je glissai mes doigts le long de sa braguette sans perdre mon sourire, une expression lubrique sur le visage.

Harry gémit en venant se coller contre moi sans le vouloir.

J'observai son visage avec minutie tandis qu'il appréciait mes attouchements. Ses sourcils se fronçaient caractéristiquement, entrouvrant sensuellement les lèvres.

Potter reprit ses esprits quelques secondes pour ouvrir la porte et s'engouffrer dans ma chambre en me tenant par la taille.

Nous tombâmes lamentablement contre le tapis alors qu'Harry refermait maladroitement la porte du talon.

Potter eut à peine le temps de se redresser sur ses coudes que j'étais déjà entre ses jambes.

Notre nuit promettait d'être mouvementée mais à peine j'eus finis de m'affairer entre ses cuisses que je tombais de fatigue sur son ventre, le visage souillé.


	12. Chapter 11

Enfin ! Vous l'attendiez ? Le voici !

Très en retard mais je me suis déjà expliquée, n'y revenons pas ^^

Jour de Noël, jour de Fanfic, faites-vous plaisir !

Je reprendrai mon rythme normal à la rentrée, attendez-moi )

Bonne fêtes !

Le Prologue est là mais allez jusqu'en bas ^^

CHAPITRE 11

 _La porte s'ouvrit lentement et le médecin apparut dans l'entrée. L'homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant d'entrer. Il tenait Théodore par le bras, les doigts crispés. Pourtant, le second adolescent ne paraissait pas apeuré._

 _\- Nous pouvons sortir, Draco, nous sommes libres…, chuchota Théodore en détournant les yeux._

 _Draco se leva, les jambes tremblantes._

 _\- Libre..? Comment..? bredouilla le blondinet, promets-moi que ce n'est pas une blague…_

 _Théodore sourit tristement, les larmes aux yeux. Malgré toutes les émotions contradictoires qu'il semblait ressentir, le jeune homme adressa une expression radieuse à son ami._

 _\- Nous sommes libre… nous partons d'ici… Blaise nous attends…_

 _Draco resta figé un instant avant de sauter au cou de Théodore, pleurant de joie avec lui._

 _Le médecin posa fermement une main dans le dos de Draco et une autre sur l'épaule de Théodore._

 _\- Sortez vite d'ici. Si vous mettez trop de temps, il se pourrait que les dirigeants changent d'avis, leur conseilla le jeune homme en surveillant le couloir des cachots._

 _Suivant ses conseils, les deux adolescents essuyèrent leurs larmes en traversant ce qui les séparaient de l'extérieur. Ils étaient si heureux de pouvoir enfin goûter de nouveau à l'ambiance extérieure qu'ils ne s'arrêtèrent même pas dans leur chambre pour récupérer leurs affaires._

 _Après avoir passé la porte du bâtiment, les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de courir droit devant eux, pour passer les grilles grandes ouvertes du pensionnat. Blaise était déjà dehors._

 _Il ouvrit grand les bras devant les deux damnés qui se ruaient sur lui. Le grand noir tomba à la renverse quand les garçons se jetèrent sur lui. Ils restèrent là, dans les feuilles mortes d'automne, sans un bruit, sans un mouvement, sans une parole._

 _Ils respiraient fort, sentant les odeurs de la forêt avec délice. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entendirent les portes du pensionnat s'ouvrir qu'ils se relevèrent pour s'enfoncer au plus profond de la forêt._

 _Ils ne s'arrêtent que quand la nuit tomba et Théodore avec elle._

 _Blaise prit le jeune homme sur son dos. Draco et lui marchèrent le plus rapidement possible pour s'éloigner plus encore de Wo._

 _Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que les adolescents trouvèrent une cabane dans laquelle ils s'écroulèrent. Le tapis leur suffit pour dormir deux jours entiers._

 _Les garçons restèrent les uns sur les autres comme des animaux terrifiés durant une semaine complète._

oOo

Trois bons mois étaient passés depuis la dernière fois.

La dernière fois, je m'étais réveillé le lendemain avec une gueule de bois immonde. J'avais dormi avec Potter. C'était son encombrante chaleur qui m'avait enlevé aux bras de Morphée.

Je l'avais ignoré deux semaines durant, lui de même et puis nous avions renoué après un verre. Un verre et une pipe à vrai dire.

Le jour où nous avions pris les photos, c'était ce jour-même où nous avions parlé à nouveau. J'étais à la fois troublé et dégoûté de mon propre corps.

Troublé parce que cet homme nommé Severus Snape qui m'avait pris en photo, ainsi que mes amis peu avant, était l'homme qui m'avait soigné dans les cachots du pensionnat. J'avais été heureux de le voir bien que je ne l'ai absolument pas montré.

Il avait été tendre avec moi. J'aimais qu'il ne montre pas ce qu'il ressente. Ainsi je n'avais pas vu s'il me plaignait ou non. Quoique je sache parfaitement qu'il ne s'abaisserait à éprouver un sentiment aussi humain.

Sirius m'avait chaudement félicité et Remus m'avait invité au restaurant le soir-même sachant que nous passerions la soirée seuls. Finalement, dans la soirée, Harry était arrivé. Il avait été viré du café suite à une énième dispute avec son ex copain drogué à l'héroïne dans l'enceinte de son travail.

C'était de là que la pipe avait commencé.

Depuis ce jour, nous jouions avec ça. Nous étions de vrais animaux assoiffés de sexe même si Potter et moi n'étions toujours pas passés à l'acte. Plusieurs fois, nous avions été à deux doigts de le faire mais il nous arrivait toujours quelque chose.

La première fois, je m'étais endormi. Ça, on le sait tous.

La seconde fois, Potter avait trop bu et avait régurgité le contenu de son estomac tandis que je riais comme un fou sur le lit.

Le troisième, un ami à lui nous avait interrompus. Un roux qui m'avait regardé de haut en reniflant avec mépris alors que je l'avais ignoré. Je n'avais jamais été aussi frustré de ma vie.

Et la dernière fois, il avait joui de manière précoce alors que je lui avais vulgairement dit de me prendre comme une chienne. J'avais explosé de rire. Potter, lui, avait été extrêmement honteux. Pourtant, c'était moi qui aurais dû l'être.

J'étais encore le soumis.

Mais mon envie de sexe était trop grande, et puis, je n'avais pas connu Harry du temps où je couchais par amour. Je m'en foutais de me faire prendre tant que ce n'était pas par Dimitri.

Je me réveillai paisiblement dans l'immense lit que j'avais toujours à ma disposition dans la demeure Black.

Je me languis un moment dans mes draps et descendit petit-déjeuner après avoir pris une douche. Il était déjà onze heures, je le savais car Remus venait tout juste de rentrer du bureau pour manger avec moi.

Nous nous saluâmes. Il embrassa mon front en voulant passer pour ranger ses chaussures et son manteau.

\- Comment s'est passée ta matinée ? Tu viens seulement de te réveiller ? m'interrogea l'homme alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Je m'étirai longuement en acquiesçant.

\- Je n'ai rien prévu de faire avant la fin du procès, avouai-je, après je chercherai du travail, promis. Je pense sortir simplement cet après-midi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Lupin se tourna vers moi, alors qu'il lavait la salade, pour m'inciter à répondre.

\- Etablir de bonnes relations avec les habitants d'ici, déclarai-je.

Je vis l'homme sourire. Il dit dans un souffle :

\- C'est une bonne chose… promet-moi juste que les relations dont tu parles ne seront pas uniquement sexuelles.

Je m'accoudai au bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon, le regardant innocemment.

\- Pas uniquement, non. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'en entretenir une ou deux.

Je papillonnai des cils comme pour le pousser à ne pas me l'interdire.

Il soupira :

\- Tu n'étais pas avec Harry dernièrement ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas en couple, rétorquai-je, nous jouons.

\- Harry a l'air d'être passé au-dessus du jeu. Tu le rejoindras bientôt si tu veux mon avis…

Je roulai des yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt de tomber de nouveau amoureux. Et surtout pas de Potter.

Je croisai mes bras pour y dissimuler mon visage.

Remus se tut un instant avant de reprendre :

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Eh bien…, soufflai-je, j'aime ma liberté, être frivole, un gars facile… c'est un premier point. Et puis, il aime l'autre Draco. L'actuel Draco Malfoy. Il n'est que intrigué par moi et mon histoire, il s'en désintéressera vite.

L'homme se tourna vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il aime ce garçon ? Ils sont rivaux depuis qu'ils sont entrés au Poudlard. Ce Malfoy n'est un enfant gâté qui se croit plus puissant que tous les autres. Harry le trouve simplement beau. Il m'en a parlé l'année passée, il était troublé. Il s'en voulait de trouver beau un garçon qui soit aussi mauvais. Je pense que tu es celui qu'il trouve à la fois beau, fascinant et admirable.

Je souris faiblement, gêné, et murmurai :

\- Il m'idéalise beaucoup trop… il voit bien que je ne suis qu'un drogué, qu'un gars qui se fait baiser facilement, un pauvre lunatique qui aime se plaindre…

Je ris jaune.

Remus caressa mes cheveux.

\- Arrête de te rabaisser. Tu sais parfaitement être autrement. Tu n'as pas repris de drogue depuis combien de temps ? Un mois ?

\- Deux semaines, marmonnai-je, peu fier.

Je savais qu'il devait être déçu. Mais il ne me reprocha pas mon comportement. A la place, l'homme m'enlaça.

\- Le jour où tu voudras t'en sortir et prouver à tes parents que les homosexuels peuvent, eux aussi, avoir une vie géniale que l'on envie, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu y arriveras, appuya-t-il déterminé, montre leur que tu peux être une personne admirée de tous malgré ce qu'ils ont fait pour te détruire. Tu devrais être encore plus motivé pour t'en sortir.

Remus se redressa, sans un mot. Il retroussa ses manches pour s'atteler à la cuisine.

Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'homme reprenne :

\- Appelle-moi ce soir si tu as besoins que l'on vienne te chercher.

Je détournai les yeux en hochant la tête.

\- Merci…, glissai-je peu habitué au fait que l'on m'accorde autant d'importance.

Nous mangeâmes dans une ambiance passablement gênée. Remus embrassa mon front lorsqu'il fallut qu'il parte.

\- Fais attention à toi, Draco, me mit en garde Lupin, et rappelle-toi que quand tu nous demanderas de l'aide, Sirius et moi-même feront tout pour qu'elle soit le mieux possible.

Je lui adressai un faible sourire, touché.

Black travaillait au cabinet aujourd'hui alors dès que Lupin partit, je me retrouvai de nouveau seul.

Rapidement, je montai m'habiller, presque heureux suite à ma discussion avec Remus.

Je sortis, passant un après-midi de luxure et de débauche après lequel je me sentis plus mal encore plus mal que d'habitude. Je me sentais immonde.

Je me levai du canapé dans lequel j'avais atterri. Je repoussai le mec au-dessus de moi pour pouvoir m'étirer aisément. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage tandis que l'homme contre moi m'emprisonnait de nouveau contre lui.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou puis serpenta le long de mon dos en effleurant ma taille de ses doigts gelés.

\- Où est-ce que je suis..? balbutiai-je, la bouche pâteuse.

Le garçon ne me répondit pas tout de suite mais daigna finalement me chuchoter au creux de l'oreille :

\- Tu es exactement à la porte est de la ville…

Je grommelai en m'imaginant déjà marcher jusque chez Black dans cet état.

L'homme commença à me chauffer pour me remettre dans son canapé. Ma vision était beaucoup trop floue pour que je puisse l'identifier.

Je mis un temps à retrouver mes esprits mais dès lors que l'homme m'embrassa, je le repoussai.

Je titubai en reculant le plus rapidement possible. Je tombai sur le tapis.

\- Salopard, vociférai-je, tu es devenu un putain de moins que rien …

Dimitri descendit du canapé pour venir m'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu te faisais péter le cul par tout le monde, j'étais jaloux et puis… ça m'avait vraiment manqué de le faire avec toi, mon amour..., tenta-t-il d'une voix suave.

Je fronçai le nez en lui assénant un violent coup dans le visage.

\- Je te haïs ! Je te déteste ! hurlai-je, pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenu aussi mauvais ?! Tu n'es pas mon « amour » et je ne suis certainement pas le tien ! Dire que je te trouvais parfait !

Je reniflai pour retenir mes larmes en baissant la tête.

Dimitri resta figé un instant en apposant sa main sur sa mâchoire douloureuse. Il effleura mes cheveux du bout des doigts.

\- Toi aussi tu as changé…, murmura-t-il d'un ton attristé, et pourtant, je t'aime toujours autant… j'aimerai tellement te faire redevenir le gentil Draco si attentionné envers moi… j'ai eu tort d'espérer que tu m'accepterais malgré le fait que je comprenne ce que tu es maintenant…

Le jeune homme se mit en boule en pleurant.

\- Je t'aime, Draco… je t'aime à en crever, tu ne peux pas savoir… je me suis détruit en étant loin de toi… notre couple aurait dû marcher…, lâcha Dimitri.

Je restai à ma place, détournant le regard. Je débitai :

\- Oui, il aurait dû. Mais ils se sont amusés à tout casser.

Dimitri pleura longtemps. Je me sentais impuissant.

Nos doigts se mêlèrent finalement. Nous n'étions certainement pas décidés à nous lâcher.

Nous restâmes silencieux durant des heures entières, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui nous était extérieur.

Finalement, c'est toujours sans parler que nous nous embrassâmes et que nous couchâmes ensemble. Je le laissai prendre le dessus. Nos gestes étaient pleins de tendresse tant nous avions peur d'abimer l'autre.

Je restai dormir chez lui tandis qu'il me serrait possessivement.

oOo

Mon portable sonna dans la nuit. Je me levai, ensommeillé, pour décrocher en tentant de ne pas réveiller Dimitri.

Je babillai, la bouche pâteuse :

\- Oui, qui c'est ?

J'entendis la personne à l'autre bout du fils se racler nerveusement la gorge.

\- C'est moi, Drake, c'est Théodore… tout va bien ? On s'inquiète ici, on n'a pas eu de tes nouvelles.

Je souris doucement en réalisant qu'il tenait à moi. Mon regard se dirigea vers Dimitri qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Je glissai ma main sur son épaule.

\- Tout va très bien… je suis chez Dim', je dors chez lui. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, dis-je tout bas.

Théodore parut bouche-bée. Je ris discrètement :

\- C'est mon éloquence qui t'étonnes ?

\- Non…, il se tut un instant puis reprit, tu as l'air heureux, c'est vraiment bien, Draco. Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Je pense qu'on peut dire ça.

\- Tu penses seulement ? m'interrogea-t-il, intéressé.

Je restai silencieux quelques secondes.

\- Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire…, avouai-je, mais je pense que c'est fini pour de bon maintenant. J'en suis convaincu et il l'est aussi. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux… on n'est plus aussi compatible qu'avant.

\- Et ça te rends heureux ?

\- Je suis heureux de pouvoir le quitter avec une bonne image… notre relation sera toujours notre première et elle se termine de manière particulièrement romantique, je trouve, répliquai-je en souriant comme un enfant.

\- Tu vas pouvoir tourner la page maintenant ?

Je réfléchis à peine trois secondes en observant mon ex copain dans le canapé avant de répondre dans un souffle :

\- Oui… je suis prêt…

La voix de Théodore devint plus chaude.

\- Je t'attends chez Black, rentre vite.

Je chuchotai :

\- Dors bien…

Je raccrochai pour revenir me coucher sur Dimitri.

Le lendemain matin, nous nous séparâmes après un petit déjeuné complet durant lequel nous avions discuté de tout et de rien.

Je rentrai chez Sirius à dix heures très précisément. Ce fut Potter qui m'ouvrit.

Et ma joie étant à son paroxysme, je souris radieusement, le prenant affectueusement par les joues pour l'embrasser sensuellement.

Lorsque je me détachai de lui, il rougit furieusement.

\- Je… euhm… que me vaut cet élan de passion..? bégaya le brunet, perturbé.

\- Je suis heureux, c'est tout.

Potter me dévisagea un instant. Il sourit enfin, plus qu'heureux.

\- Sois heureux plus souvent, tu es parfait comme ça.

Je rentrai en me moquant gentiment de lui.

Harry referma la porte dans mon dos tandis que Remus m'invitai à prendre le brunch à table avec eux.

Je m'assis. Tout le monde était là : Blaise, Théodore, Black et son fiancé et Potter.

Ce brunch fut très joyeux. Nous parlions, riions, nous perdions dans les blagues salaces… c'était le début de ma nouvelle vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'étais débarrassé du pensionnat, ma haine envers Lucius s'était atténuée, le dégoût que je ressentais pour celle qui c'était dit ma mère s'était transformé en indifférence et j'avais résolu tout ce dont j'avais besoins en ce qui concernait mon couple passé.

Et alors que Sirius faisait la vaisselle avec son amant, je commençai à réfléchir au nom de famille que je pourrais demander pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Mes pensées ne divergèrent que lorsque je sentis des doigts aventureux sur ma taille. Un sourire espiègle naquit sur mes lèvres.

Potter m'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu es comme ça…, chuchota-t-il.

Je souris légèrement en demandant :

\- Tu veux monter, c'est ça ?

Harry grogna doucement :

\- Sois un peu romantique…

Je me tournai vers lui.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en couple à ce que je sache, lançai-je, pourquoi devrais-je être romantique ?

\- Tu peux l'être sans être en couple. Tu peux faire beaucoup de choses en tant que célibataire alors que ça se fait en couple normalement. Comme coucher, me rappela le brunet en me lâchant.

Je roulai des yeux, et pourtant, je souriais toujours.

Je n'avais pas été aussi heureux et de bonne humeur depuis le soir qui précédait le trajet vers Wo.

Je me levai.

\- Bien… je monte, je peux aller dans ta chambre, Potter ?

Mon regard rencontra les superbes iris verts d'Harry, ceux qui me donnaient envie de me battre contre le monde pour y vaincre toutes les injustices.

Le jeune homme me sourit. Il hocha la tête, secouant ces cheveux qui me rendaient fous.

Je m'approchai de lui pour poser un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres puis montai.

Je crois qu'à ce moment-ci, je ne m'étais pas encore aperçu que je me comportais comme un amant avec Potter. Ce que nous n'étions certainement pas.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12

Black conclut le dossier, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ca y est, se réjouit-il, nous avons tout : les témoignages complets, les preuves de coups… nous avons les trois dossiers complets, spécifiques aux noms de Zabini, Nott et Malfoy. Les trois couples et l'école ont pris contact avec leurs avocats chacun de leur côté. Nous sommes en bonne voie pour ce procès, je vous le dis !

L'excellente humeur de Black fut contagieuse. Je soupirai de soulagement tandis que Blaise laissait sa joie s'exprimer.

\- Théo va s'évanouir tant il sera heureux, rit mon ami.

\- Content de voir que cela vous rende si joyeux !

\- Bien entendu que ça nous rend joyeux, nous avons beaucoup travaillé dessus nous aussi, souris-je, nos sacrifices vont payer. Ces connards aussi.

Sirius se leva prestement en annonçant :

\- Je vous invite tous au restaurant pour fêter ça ! Pour fêter l'ouverture de ce procès !

L'homme sortit comme un ouragan de son bureau. Blaise le suivit dans le salon alors que je riais tant j'étais heureux que tout cela soit bientôt terminé. J'entendis Lupin rentrer et son fiancé le prendre en otage pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Je les rejoignis, accueillant un Harry, le regard interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi tant de joie ? nous demanda le lycéen en déposant son sac sur le canapé.

J'allais lui réponde lorsque Blaise me coupa :

\- Le dossier est clos ! Nous pouvons envisager le procès de manière sereine !

Potter nous félicita chaudement avant de monter ranger ses affaires à l'étage. Je le suivis. Je m'adossai contre la porte que j'eus fermé pour l'observer en train de desserrer la cravate de son uniforme.

Le jeune homme vint vers moi pour remettre une de mes mèches blondes derrière mon oreille.

\- Excuse-moi mais je sors juste d'une grippe, je ne préfère pas risquer de te la refiler en t'embrassant, avoua-t-il.

Je soupirai tristement :

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu cette semaine ? Enfin… tu sais, je m'en moque que tu ais eu la grippe, le plus important c'est que tu ne l'ais plus, non ? Alors embrasse-moi.

Potter eut l'air agacé.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, clôt-il, je peux quand même choisir de t'embrasser ou non, si ?

Je le fusillai du regard en repartant. Je l'entendis s'étendre sur son lit dans un gémissement attristé.

J'entrai dans ma chambre, bientôt rattrapé par un Potter culpabilisant.

\- Je ne voulais pas être blessant, fit-il maladroitement.

Je lui accordai un sourire narquois.

\- Oui, Potter. Jette-moi et reprends-moi comme tu le veux. Je ne suis qu'un objet dont tu peux te débarrasser à chaque instant. Amuse-toi encore, moi aussi je joue beaucoup avec toi, crachai-je.

\- Ne te méprends pas, Draco… j'ai passé une mauvaise semaine, je ne voulais pas te blesser, crois-moi…

Il baissa la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour reprendre, gêné :

\- Tu ne crois pas que… qu'il serait temps d'arrêter ça ?

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Arrêter quoi ? l'interrogeai-je.

\- Ca… tu te comportes comme un petit-ami, tu me demandes d'être comme un amant mais tu refuses d'être en couple… pourquoi ?

Je ris amèrement :

\- Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Tu n'es qu'un lycéen.

\- Explique-moi dans ce cas.

Je le repoussai brutalement.

\- Lâche-moi, maugréai-je, écoute Potter, si ça te fais du mal d'être avec moi : laisse-moi tomber. Va avec un putain d'autre lycéen, fais ta vie et laisse-moi ! Tu savais parfaitement comment ça se passerait avec moi. Je…

Je me repris brusquement, les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne lui laissai pas le loisir d'apprécier cette faiblesse et m'enfermai dans ma chambre, les mains tremblantes.

Je le savais. Je savais qu'un lycéen comme lui ne pourrait pas assumer le fait d'être avec un homme comme moi.

« Je n'ai pas le courage de m'engager. Je veux que l'on m'aime mais j'ai peur que l'on me lâche. J'ai peur que tu partes avec un autre. »

Je glissai ma main sur mon front en soupirant douloureusement.

Je m'étais bien trop attaché. C'en était devenu dangereux.

Le procès approchait. Je ne pouvais me permettre de m'engager réellement avant d'avoir chassé tous les démons du passé qui pesaient sur mes épaules. Je ne pouvais décemment pas impliquer Harry dans tout cela…

Il était trop jeune et méritais mieux qu'un garçon instable.

Je pris une douche puis descendis retrouver la maisonnée au salon, une fois apaisé. Nous partîmes au restaurant, laissant Potter chez Black.

Nous fîmes la fête jusqu'au petit matin, euphorique.

Lupin rentra finalement avec Théodore et Blaise car ces trois ci travaillaient la journée suivante. Sirius et moi terminâmes la soirée en boîte, dansant comme des damnés.

Je finis par repérer le jeune Malfoy et son groupe d'amis près de nous sur la piste de danse et j'en informai Black en riant. Nous étions bien imbibés d'alcool.

Mon ami tourna la tête vers eux sans se soucier d'être vu ou non.

\- Sexy le gosse, siffla Sirius, à croire qu'il suffit de porter le nom de Malfoy pour avoir un cul parfait.

Je m'esclaffai.

\- Ca aide !

Je me collai à Black qui détourna ces gestes sensuels qui exprimaient mon désir sans embarras.

C'est pour cela que je m'étais attaché à lui. Il acceptait tout ce que j'étais et sans être gêné ou me juger. Je savais qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Il m'arrivait de jalouser Lupin.

Finalement, je me détachai de lui pour m'accrocher à un homme derrière moi. Nous dansâmes ensemble. Il riait comme un fou en me faisant danser, s'amusant de mon attitude prédatrice. Cet homme était étonnamment beau.

Black me fit signe, m'annonçant qu'il rentrait. L'homme avec qui je dansais m'aida à me diriger vers la sortie. Il me soutint jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison Black avec Sirius puis s'assura auprès de mon ami que j'allais bien avant de nous souhaiter « bonne nuit » en partant.

Sirius me laissa dans le fauteuil pour déplier maladroitement le canapé. Nous nous couchâmes dedans en riant encore et toujours.

Lorsque le jour se leva, j'entendis Harry se lever tandis que je somnolais toujours. Je ne m'endormis pas, suivant chacun de ses actes d'une oreille attentive. Il descendit enfin et s'arrêta un instant près du canapé.

Avant qu'il ne parte, il se pencha sur moi pour embrasser tendrement mes lèvres.

\- S'il-te-plaît… s'il-te-plaît, me supplia-t-il, trouve-toi un copain parfait… quelqu'un qui aime la vie, quelqu'un qui n'a jamais connu de malheur, quelqu'un de fort et quelqu'un de pur… je ne veux que ton bonheur, Draco… vis s'il-te-plaît… vis et aime…

Je n'eus pas la force de me tourner pour lui répondre que je le voulais lui, encore sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Il caressa tendrement ma joue quelques secondes avant de se relever pour se rendre dans son école.

C'est alors que je m'endormis paisiblement.

oOo

Je me calai plus paisiblement contre la peau nue et chaude contre moi. Cela faisait quelques jours que je dormais chez lui pour ne pas à avoir à croiser Potter depuis ce soir-là.

Cet homme était celui que j'avais rencontré en boîte. Nous n'avions pas mis longtemps à coucher ensemble. Il était moins « gentil » que ce qu'il laissait paraître en réalité. C'était une vraie bête de sexe. Mais il n'était pas méchant non plus.

Il avait un bon cœur. Il ne me posait pas de question sur mon passé. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir puisque j'éludais toujours la question.

J'aimais cette vie avec lui.

Ses bras brûlant se resserrèrent autour de moi alors qu'il lâchait un soupir de contentement. Je souris doucement.

\- Tu es réveillé..? murmurai-je.

\- Mmh…, répondit-il alors qu'une expression heureuse se peignait sur son visage.

J'aimais cette tranquillité et cette assurance d'un futur joyeux plus que je ne l'aimais lui. Je ne l'aimais pas d'amour comme j'avais aimé Dimitri, ni comme ce qui naissait envers Potter.

Je me redressai sur mes coudes pour embrasser Gabriel avec tendresse.

Celui-ci sourit en ouvrant les yeux. Il posa son regard de glace sur moi.

\- Quel réveil parfait… si on m'avait dit que je me réveillerais tous les jours aux côtés d'un homme aussi beau, je ne l'aurais pas cru…, me chuchota-t-il.

Je ris tout bas :

\- Flatteur…

Gab' posa ses lèvres contre ma peau.

\- C'est la réalité, Drake... putain, que je t'aime, merde…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un éclat de rire qui lui répondit :

\- Quelle vulgarité !

Il me rejoignit dans ma joie.

\- Tu cherches à faire croire que tu n'es qu'une petite vierge effarouchée mais tu ne dupes personne, bel ange, lança-t-il en embrassant le bout de mon nez, tu es un vase de porcelaine qu'on a rempli de merde… et moi, je vais te vider et te nettoyer. Tu seras mon œuvre, mon art. Je t'exposerai…

Je m'emparai de ses lèvres, appréciant les compliments de mon nouvel amant.

Il était photographe. Nous avions fait deux séances de photographies depuis que nous nous étions rencontré et il aimait ce qu'il voyait au travers de son appareil photo.

\- Expose-moi dans ce cas, j'aime l'idée d'être une œuvre admirée et inatteignable…

Je souris, apaisé, en posant ma joue contre son épaule. Nous trainâmes dans le lit mais il fut obligé de se lever pour aller au travail. Je geins péniblement pour exprimer mon mécontentement.

Les draps se refroidirent à une vitesse hallucinante. Je grognai en me recroquevillant.

Gab' sortit rapidement de la salle d'eau, complètement habillé. Il se hissa sur le lit pour m'embrasser.

\- Je te laisse le double des clés, me dit-il, tu comptes bouger aujourd'hui ?

\- Ouais… je dois aller chez Black pour prendre de quoi m'habiller pour le procès et peaufiner les derniers détails… et puis, Théodore voulait me voir… je mangerai là-bas, lançai-je, la voix pâteuse.

L'homme hocha la tête. Il se redressa pour partir.

Je restai un moment dans le lit puis prit mon courage à deux mains quand la faim fut plus forte que la flegme. Je descendis dans la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose.

Je trainai quelques minutes entre le salon et la cuisine avant de me rendre dans la salle d'eau pour profiter de l'eau brûlante. Une fois propre, je m'appliquai à coiffer mes cheveux vers l'arrière. J'enfilai un pull sombre et fin, col roulé, assortit à un pantalon en lin noir. Je mis une montre simple argent et cuir que Gabriel m'avait offert récemment.

C'est ainsi élégamment vêtu que je me préparai à sortir. Mes chaussures italiennes en cuir et ma veste en tweed anthracite sur moi, je partis après m'être assuré que la porte était fermée.

Tandis que je marchais, mes yeux glissèrent sur la vitrine d'un shop qui renvoyait un reflet qui me paraissait étranger. Je souris faiblement en réalisant que j'étais la copie conforme de Lucius. Quelle ironie alors qu'il n'était que mon beau-père. Mais il est vrai que ma mère et celui-ci étaient assez semblables.

Ce devait être dû au fait que leur famille étaient proche depuis la nuit des temps. Il y avait dû avoir plusieurs incestes depuis.

Rapidement, je repris ma route. Je passai devant Poudlard, m'efforçant à ne pas regarder vers la bâtisse craignant de croiser Potter.

Mais j'aurais dû.

Alors que je détournai le regard vers le parc, j'aperçu un couple entre les arbres. Je reconnus aussitôt celui que je voulais éviter.

Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Une expression amère apparut sur mon visage.

Mais je ne me décomposai que lorsque je vis la couleur blonde caractéristique des cheveux de son nouvel amant. Le sentiment de n'avoir été qu'un remplaçant me prit à la gorge.

Blessé, je me mordis violemment la lèvre réprimant mon impulsivité.

Je finis mon chemin jusqu'à la maison Black sans pouvoir empêcher quelques larmes de m'échapper. J'essuyai mes yeux avant de sonner, ne voulant inquiéter mes amis.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela faisait si mal. Même lorsque j'avais vu Dimitri avec son ex copain lorsque j'étais revenu mon cœur n'avait pas été aussi douloureux.

Putain, j'aimais Potter.

Je l'aimais à en crever. Ce sale adolescent binoclard insupportable avec lequel j'avais joué, avec lequel je m'étais disputé comme un enfant.

Je remuai la tête et repris mon souffle : je devais avancer. Je ne l'aurais pas pu avec Potter puisqu'il en aimait un autre. Cela m'aurait détruit s'il m'avait laissé tomber pour l'autre Draco.

Heureusement qu'il l'avait fait avant.

Je sonnai pour avertir de ma présence.

Ce fut Théodore qui m'ouvrit. Il me sauta au cou pour m'enlacer, un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- Bonjour beau blond ! me salua Théodore de manière joviale, je suis tellement content de te voir ! Tout se passe bien avec ton amant ?

Mon ami tâta mon corps en détaillant chaque parties de celle-ci. Il conclut :

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien. C'est bien, tu as trouvé un bon parti.

Théodore me sourit joyeusement.

Je répondis à son sourire en le serrant dans mes bras.

\- Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas : il ne me frappe pas, il me gâte comme un gosse, il me soutient, ne se drogue pas, ne boit pas. Et, le plus important, il me fait l'amour avec une tendresse que je n'ai jamais connu, lançai-je.

Théodore rit en me faisant entrer.

Il m'annonça :

\- Je t'ai préparé un joli costume trois pièces. Tu seras hyper sexy. Tous ces homophobes vont pouvoir voir que trois homos peuvent s'en sortir même en partant de plus bas que terre !

Je pris délicatement la boîte qui emballait la tenue. Un faible sourire vint éclairer mon visage.

\- Ouais, on a pu s'en sortir…

Théodore frotta mon dos pour me réconforter.

\- Ca a été dur mais on est là, ok ? me lança-t-il, tu as définitivement arrêté la drogue depuis un mois, tu te rends compte ? Tu as réussis à travailler dans un café durant une année. Blaise travaille aussi. Il n'est que surveillant mais il fait l'aide aux devoirs pour les lycéens, ça ne nous sera que bénéfique tout ça.

\- N'oublie pas de parler de tes excellentes notes à l'université, répliquai-je d'un ton doux.

Théodore me sourit radieusement. Il continua :

\- Tu vois ? Nous sommes les victimes, tout pointe vers nous, leurs accusations seront controversées par le fait que nous avons réussis à nous reconstruire et ils seront condamnés par les photos de nos cicatrices.

Je l'enlaçai.

\- Nous allons réussir, dis-je avec détermination.

\- Oui, me répondit aussitôt Théodore.

Nous nous sourîmes.

Black descendit avec Lupin, sa main se baladant sur sa taille. Ils discutaient de manière complice.

Le couple s'illumina lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Les deux hommes se ruèrent sur moi.

Nous rîmes puis nous installâmes pour prendre l'apéro tous ensembles. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que Potter rentre. Je m'appliquais à l'ignorer, mon cœur me faisant atrocement souffrir.

Le jeune homme tenta de s'approcher pour me saluer mais je me détournai. Je lui adressai un simple « bonsoir » et un hochement de tête.

Bizarrement, il comprit et répondit poliment à mon geste avant de monter.

La soirée continua, même lorsque le lycéen revint avec nous, je ne me laissai pas abattre. Je voulais le faire souffrir lui aussi.

Lui faire croire que j'étais totalement indifférent.

Je restai manger, comme convenu. C'est seulement tard dans la nuit que je me levai pour rentrer. Théodore me raccompagna à la porte. Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes avant de nous séparer.

Je marchai lentement dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

Je crois que j'espérais que Potter me suive et me rattrape. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Une fois dans l'appartement de Gab', je déposai le paquet de Théodore sur la table de la cuisine et me dirigeai vers la chambre.

Je me sentais vide.

J'avais terriblement froid.

Je me glissai dans les draps encore complètement habillé dans l'espoir de retrouver la chaleur de corps de mon amant. Gab' somnolait, il me prit doucement dans ses bras.

Son corps n'était pas assez chaud. Pas aussi chaud que celui d'Harry.

\- Tu es gelé, Drake…, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Son emprise sur moi se renforça. Il frotta mon dos avant de se lever maladroitement.

Je me recroquevillai dans le lit, grelottant.

J'entendis la douche.

Gabriel revint à peine deux minutes plus tard, complètement trempé. Il se mit contre moi.

Sa peau était bouillante.

Lorsque son corps redevint frais, il se leva à nouveau pour recommencer.

Cela dura jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions.

oOo

Je me réveillai tôt le matin, toujours contre lui.

La chaleur était revenue alors je me déshabillai complètement pour me blottir de nouveau contre Gabriel.

Mécaniquement, ses doigts caressèrent mes cheveux.

Je me sentais tellement bien ici. Finalement, l'amour ne serait plus jamais agréable. Ce sentiment de sécurité devait prendre le dessus sur mon impulsivité sentimentale.

Je savais que j'allais avoir une belle vie avec Gab'.

Ce serait comme si j'avais un colocataire, un meilleur ami mais que je couchais avec.

Gabriel ne se réveilla qu'à dix heures.

Nous fîmes l'amour jusqu'au moment de manger et sortîmes déjeuner ensemble.

La conversation nous mena à nos projets post-procès.

Nous voulions déménager dans un quartier plus éloigné de mon passé et j'avais pour projet de reprendre des études en travaillant pour ne pas dépendre que de lui.

J'étais soutenu.

Peut-être que j'aurais le courage de lui montrer mes cicatrices une fois que justice serait faite.

Je lui avais demandé de ne pas assister au procès. Je ne voulais pas me dévoiler totalement à lui. Je n'avais pas une confiance sans faille en lui.

Mais je commençais à être heureux.

Tout allait un peu mieux, tout irait certainement mieux.

Tandis que nous nous promenions sur le chemin du retour, j'embrassai tendrement ses lèvres alors que je refusai sa main.

Gabriel me regarda d'un air surpris quelques secondes puis me sourit radieusement.

Et c'est sans un mot que nous rentrâmes.

Oui, mon bonheur allait finir par se construire. Même sans Potter.

oOo

 _Enfin ! L'attendiez-vous ?_

 _Mes examens sont ENFIN terminés ! Mais maintenant que les cours reprennent, je vais voir si mon rythme change ^^_

 _Il me reste trois chapitres avant la fin -non rédigés, bien entendu…_

 _Peut-être continuerai-je si vous me le demandez en nombre ?_

 _On verra ! En tout cas, pour moi, dans trois chapitres, cette histoire est terminée._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré tout : review ? ^^_

 _Ca fait toujours plaisir !_


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13

Je finis d'ajuster mon costume pour le tribunal, les mains tremblantes.

J'étais à la fois excité et nerveux.

Je me rendis rapidement dans la cuisine, découvrant avec joie un petit déjeuné, consciencieusement préparé par Gab'. Je souris tendrement en croquant dans les pancakes arrosées de sirop d'érable.

Je roulai des yeux, beaucoup trop heureux de goûter à ce délicieux repas. Je bus le jus d'orange et le café qu'il avait mis dans un thermos puis prit une clémentine pour l'emporter.

Je bouclai ma sacoche avec des vêtements de change au cas où on me demanderait de voir mes cicatrices. Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas le cas mais, en dernier recours, je serais prêt à le faire.

Théodore aussi était prêt. Blaise, lui, était surmotivé. Il avait passé la nuit à m'envoyer des messages et la soirée au téléphone avec moi.

Je souris doucement en sortant.

Ca y est, ce serait terminé après cela.

Je me dirigeai vers l'arrêt de bus pour me rendre au tribunal, le stress me comprimant l'estomac.

Dans le bus, j'eus l'impression que les autres personnes me dévisageaient. Cela me mit relativement mal à l'aise.

Je frottai nerveusement mes doigts jusque l'arrêt, où je descendis immédiatement. Je m'empressai de repérer mes amis.

Ils ne semblaient pas encore arrivés.

Je regardai ma montre.

J'avais une bonne heure d'avance comme convenu avec Black. J'entrai alors pour chercher la salle où le procès devait avoir lieu.

Je m'assis près de la porte encore fermée, espérant secrètement que je ne devrais pas croiser mes parents ainsi que le directeur du pensionnat de Wo seul.

Mes doigts tremblèrent plus encore alors que je tentais de maîtriser ma respiration.

Je réussis enfin à calmer mon stress quand Gab' m'envoya un sms pour me proposer de m'apporter une boîte-repas. Je lui proposai de le déposer à l'accueil en le remerciant de son attention.

Il était adorable. Au fil des semaines, il était devenu un genre de grand-frère dans mon cœur. Bien que notre relation ne soit pas fraternelle en soi, je le ressentais comme tel. Et cela me faisait du bien.

Quelques personnes me rejoignirent mais toujours pas mes amis.

Je passai tout mon temps sur mon portable pour m'efforcer à ne croiser le regard de quelqu'un autre.

Ce fut Théodore que je vis en premier. Je me levai pour l'accueillir, un sourire effleurant enfin mes lèvres.

Mon ami portait une tenue formelle et ajustée à laquelle il était peu habitué. Il vint me saluer, un peu raide. Nous échangeâmes quelques politesses avant d'enchaîner, naturellement, avec notre stress et la manière dont nous nous étions préparés aux questions de la défense.

\- Tu as croisé un visage connu ? demandai-je.

Théodore fit « non » de la tête. Il commenta :

\- Et heureusement, sans Black et Blaise, je n'aurais pas pu affronter un surveillant, le directeur ou même mes parents. D'ailleurs, ce serait un miracle qu'ils viennent.

\- Ce serait idiot de leur part d'être absent, lançai-je, ça ne jouerait pas en leur faveur.

Théodore haussa les épaules en souriant faiblement, le regard dans le vague.

\- Ils savaient que si jamais quelqu'un découvrait qu'ils m'avaient envoyé là-bas, ça ne leur serait pas bénéfique, m'avoua-t-il.

Je déposai une main se voulant tendre sur son bras.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes.

Je repris plus faiblement :

\- Mais maintenant, on s'en fout. On l'a notre famille. Et une famille qui ne nous donnera à aucun tortionnaire.

Théodore m'adressa un sourire radieux.

\- Oui. Finalement, tout ce mal nous a été bénéfique.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? intervint Blaise qui venait d'arriver, et pourquoi cela ?

Théodore embrassa chastement son amant après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil vers les personnes présentes.

\- Pour ça.

Blaise sourit fièrement, beaucoup trop heureux que celui qu'il aimait soit à l'origine de ce baiser.

\- On va tout défoncer ! hurla Blaise, plus motivé encore.

Notre ami se fit gronder comme un enfant par Black qui venait vers nous.

C'était la première fois que je voyais l'avocat avec un air aussi sérieux. Lui qui semblait si rêveur habituellement était un autre homme en ce jour si spécial.

Black se tourna vers la grande porte du tribunal, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

L'homme nous annonça en se tournant vers nous :

\- Ils devraient bientôt ouvrir, j'espère que vous êtes prêts.

J'hochai la tête, devenu muet, submergé par le stress.

Black s'approcha pour me frotter le dos en souriant de manière réconfortante. Je ne pus répondre décemment à celui-ci.

La foule commença à envahir le tribunal, m'affolant plus encore. Je savais que mes parents étaient là. Que le directeur du pensionnat était là. Ils devaient nous regarder.

Je réprimai mes tremblements lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

J'allais la passer, tout allait être terminé.

Elle était là, face à moi.

Black posa sa main sur mon épaule.

Je la passai, tout allait être terminé.

oOo

Lucius termina de partager son témoignage à notre encontre.

L'assemblée était silencieuse.

Les photos des cicatrices de chacun défilaient encore sur un écran à nos côtés. Je ne les avais pas regardé tant j'avais été attentif au témoignage de celui qui aurait dû être mon père.

Le juge s'éclaircit la gorge puis reprit :

\- Si j'ai bien compris, la seule raison pour laquelle vous avez décidé d'abandonner vos convictions et avez pu sortir du pensionnat de Wo sans plus de sévices corporels, c'est la naissance du fils de votre femme.

\- Oui, c'est bien cela, affirma Lucius, les traditions familiales de grandes familles comme la mienne sont archaïques. L'enfant étant un bâtard, il aurait été placé en orphelinat. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre ayant vécu en pensionnat. Je pensais que dans tout établissement la vie était de même. Lorsque Narcissa est venue me demander mon aide pour garder ce bébé, fruit d'un amour, je n'ai pas pu refuser et c'est seulement ainsi que j'ai pu sortir.

Lucius se tourna vers moi pour m'adresser un regard blessé. Il s'en voulait clairement, cela le rongeait.

\- Ce garçon n'est pas mon fils biologique. Peut-être ai-je toujours été un peu jaloux de cela quoique je ne m'en rende pas compte. Sachez simplement que j'aime Draco et que je veux que justice soit faite. Je comprends parfaitement.

Le juge secoua la tête en invitant le bourgeois à rejoindre les sièges des accusés.

Je soufflai discrètement de soulagement.

Les témoignages étaient enfin terminés. Quel soulagement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre : vingt heures.

Il était temps que tout cela s'arrête. Qu'ils aient tous leur peine et qu'ils l'essuient.

L'un des surveillants fut appelé à la barre. Le bourreau se permit de sourire en croisant mon regard en s'installant.

Il ne nia aucun fait. Il était fou. A vrai dire, lorsque Black sortit une fiche prouvant que cet homme avait déjà été condamné sur violence pour mineur avant qu'il ne soit engagé au pensionnat, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Les accusés défilaient et la défense peinait à trouver des arguments pour adoucir la sentence.

Théodore avait agrippé ma main.

Aucun « testeur » n'était là. Le pensionnat ne mentionnait nulle part ces activités alors nous ne pouvions réellement prouver que cela c'était passé. Le psychologue judiciaire considéra alors qu'il devait s'agir de faux souvenirs dus à la souffrance endurée. Nous aurions imaginé ces scènes plus agréables au détriment de châtiments plus inhumain.

Bien que je sois sûr de l'avoir vécu, il se pouvait que mon esprit ait inventé ces quelques moments de cinq minutes qui, malgré la rechute lorsqu'on se rendait compte de l'acte, avaient été jouissives.

Mais je pouvais toujours douter.

Je resserrai la main de Théodore.

oOo

\- Comment avez-vous pu sortir de ce pensionnat au final puisque vous n'avez reçu aucune aide et que vous ne vous vous êtes pas plié aux règles ?

La question venait de tomber. C'était le juge qui, piqué par la curiosité, nous avait interpellé.

Je me tournai vers Théodore, imité par Blaise.

Aucun de nous ne le savait, seul Théo.

Notre ami m'adressa un regard affolé puis se tourna vers le grand noir.

Il souffla, presque inaudiblement :

\- Je ne peux pas… pas devant tout le monde, s'il-vous-plait…

Black s'approcha de nous. Il échangea silencieusement avec Théodore avant d'annoncer à l'assemblée que le témoignage ne serait donné qu'en présence d'un comité restreint.

Théodore se mit à tordre nerveusement ses doigts sans arrêter de mordre sa lèvre.

Le public entier sortit ainsi que la plupart des accusés dont mes parents. Il ne resta plus que les nombreux avocats de la défense, le juge, les jurés, Black, Blaise et moi ainsi que le père de Théodore et le Directeur du Pensionnat de Wo.

Je vis sans problème le regard noir que celui-ci adressait à mon ami. Théodore tremblait.

\- Demande à Black de le faire sortir, lui aussi…, me supplia le petit brun.

Je serrai sa main plus fort avant de la lâcher pour aller voir Sirius. Je lui fis la commission et il ne perdit pas de temps pour faire sa demande.

Le juge rechigna quelques secondes avant de l'accorder.

\- Ce témoignage a intérêt de servir votre cause.

Théodore fit « oui » de la tête.

Le juge invita notre ami à s'assoir dans le siège du témoin d'un geste de la main. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps à prendre place, une seconde fois.

J'aperçus ses mains tremblantes, me mordant la lèvre pour m'efforcer à soutenir son regard apeuré.

Je lui adressai un sourire maladroit. Il y répondit par une même faible grimace qui trahissait son malaise.

Blaise se rapprocha de moi pour pouvoir signifier tout son soutien à Théodore d'un seul geste.

Notre ami acquiesça. Il commença :

\- Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que nous étions enfermés chacun de notre côté depuis des semaines. Peut-être même un mois. Le pensionnat avait respecté à la perfection sa devise : « diviser pour mieux régner ».

Théodore continua de raconter ce que nous savions déjà sur nos fugues. Nous savions qu'il faisait cela pour mieux pouvoir réprimer ses tremblements lorsqu'il en parlerait réellement.

Agacé, le juge le coupa :

\- Pouvez-vous en venir aux faits ? La séance s'éternise et je pense que nous aimerions tous pouvoir rentrer avec le verdict, si tant est que le jury puisse délibérer ce soir.

Théodore fit « oui » de la tête.

\- Si vous le permettez, intervint Black, resté de côté jusque-là, j'aimerais lui poser quelques questions plutôt que de le laisser parler. Cet évènement me semble assez traumatisant pour qu'il n'ait envie d'entrer dans les détails.

Le juge fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous réclamez beaucoup, Black. Mais je vous permets, faites, maugréa l'homme en regardant sur sa montre.

Théodore nous regarda, affolé. Sirius s'approcha de lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour signifier qu'il commençait.

\- M. Nott, de quelle manière êtes-vous sortis de ce pensionnat ?

\- Normalement. Du moins, de la même manière que nous sommes entrés : par les grandes grilles.

\- Etes-vous sortis en même temps que vos amis ?

\- Blaise était déjà dehors quand je suis allé chercher Draco, avoua-t-il, dès que je l'ai prévenu, il est sorti sans hésiter et cinq minutes plus tard, Draco et moi étions avec lui.

Black hocha la tête pour marquer une pause dans ses questions puis reprit :

\- Est-ce vous qui avez permis cette sortie ?

\- Oui.

\- La sortie a-t-elle un rapport avec le directeur du pensionnat ?

Théodore jeta un coup d'œil vers son père puis baissa les yeux :

\- Oui…

Les yeux de notre ami ne réussirent pas à trouver un endroit où se fixer.

\- Avez-vous subi de nouveaux sévices sexuels en sa présence ?

Le jeune homme fit « oui » de la tête, n'arrivant même plus à parler.

\- Etait-il seul à vous faire subir cela ?

Théodore fit « non » de la tête, recommençant à trembler sérieusement.

\- Etiez-vous seul avec ces personnes ?

\- Non plus…

\- Combien étaient-ils ?

\- Trois.

Théodore leva enfin les yeux vers son père pour asséner :

\- Le Directeur, ma mère et le père du garçon qui était avec moi.

L'homme auquel Théodore s'était adressé ne blêmit pas. Il me sembla plus froid encore que Lucius.

Je fus surpris d'entendre mon ami continuer malgré sa voix brisée.

\- Je suis sorti de ma cellule parce que cette femme était venue me « rendre visite ». La seule chose qu'elle voulait, bien entendu, c'était me rabaisser plus encore pour que je renonce à moi-même et que j'accepte de me soumettre au test. Je n'ai pas voulu. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle est partie et qu'elle a dit au directeur qu'il pouvait à présent choisir mon nom que ça a commencé. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi détruit.

\- Excusez-moi de vous couper mais de quel test parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que votre mère à fait, exactement ?

Je vis Théodore malmener ses doigts.

\- Les anciens du pensionnat doivent tester les nouveaux, rappela Théodore, je devais le faire une fois pour que cela me dégoûte une bonne fois pour toute des rapports homosexuels mais je ne l'ai pas voulu.

Théodore reprit sa respiration.

\- Je… d'un accord commun, ma mère et mon père ont décidé que si je ne me soumettais pas au test à la fin de ma quatrième année dans le pensionnat, ils m'y abandonneraient. C'est pour cela qu'il est inscrit que Théodore Nott est mort dans les registres.

\- Vous parliez de vous « choisir un nom », engagea un avocat de la défense, quel est-il ?

La tension de Théodore parut plus grande encore. Je me mordis la lèvre tant j'étais tendu. Cela me faisait mal d'entendre ça de sa bouche.

\- J'ai été rebaptisé Homo. J'étais son « chien » me répétait-il. J'ai passé cinq jours dans son bureau, à devoir jouer l'animal. J'ai reçu des coups de pieds, des coups de fouets mais j'en avais déjà l'habitude alors… mais plus que ça, je me sentais devenir bête quand il m'appelait. Comme un chien, vous l'imaginez bien. A vrai dire, je ne souhaite pas à un chien d'être traité comme je l'ai été. Les brulures sur mes paumes et mes tibias sont dues à ça, en fait.

L'un des avocats de la défense stoppa Théodore.

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire en quoi cela a-t-il à voir avec des sévices sexuels ? Bien que je ne considère par ces actes comme grave mais cela n'a rien à voir.

\- J'y viens…, lança faiblement Théodore.

Le silence emplit la salle durant quelques longues secondes avant que notre ami ne reprenne :

\- Il y a eu deux stades pour cela. Un premier où tous mes espoirs étaient retombés. Je me laissais maltraiter. Dans mon esprit, je ne valais pas mieux que la place où l'on m'avait mis. Et puis, le cinquième jour, je lui ai demandé de nous laisser partir. Je le lui ai demandé comme ça, sans mesurer mes mots. Je crois que je pleurais mais je ne me souviens plus vraiment. En tout cas, il m'a ignoré. Il m'a fait relever et habiller sans me parler et m'a emmené rejoindre une mère et son fils. J'avais l'impression de me revoir le jour de mon arrivée. La mère voulait un « remède » efficace contre l'homosexualité qui ne nécessite pas de pension. Le directeur a accepté, évidemment. J'ai immédiatement compris que si je souhaitais un jour sortir avec mes amis, je devais tester ce garçon. Mais il ne serait pas interné quoiqu'il se passe alors j'étais prêt à tout.

Théodore reprit sa respiration.

\- J'ai d'abord cherché un signe de la part du directeur pour confirmer notre future libération. Il s'est assis à son bureau pour sortir nos trois dossiers et un tampon qui avait le pouvoir de clore notre vie au pensionnat. Je n'ai pas hésité… j'ai tenté de séduire ce garçon qui m'a repoussé. Il était devant sa mère, il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Ça, je le savais. Alors, je l'ai embrassé et il m'a jeté à terre. J'avoue que… par la suite… je l'ai forcé… je me sentais obligé mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus fier, croyez-le. J'ai couché avec lui devant sa mère et le directeur alors qu'il pleurait. Je pleurais aussi, bien entendu. J'ai essayé de lui chuchoter des mots apaisants mais il était clair que c'était inutile…

Notre ami tremblait plus fort encore.

\- La suite… quand… quand j'en ai eu terminé avec ce pauvre garçon, le directeur m'a maintenu à terre et… ne m'obligez pas à détailler mais il m'a violé avec ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans son bureau. J'ai dû faire comme si j'aimais cela mais il est évident que c'était affreusement douloureux. J'ai saigné des semaines durant suite à cela. Le soulagement le plus total fut quand le garçon partit en m'adressant un regard inquiet et que le directeur me fit signe de dégager. J'ai aussitôt mis mes vêtements et j'ai courus chercher Blaise. Ensuite, j'ai trouvé Draco grâce à Severus Rogue et vous connaissez la suite…

Théodore respirait comme s'il avait couru un marathon entier. Ses joues avaient rougies au contraire de son teint qui était devenu plus livide au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du discours.

Blaise était bouche bée.

Il ne put s'empêcher de venir serrer ma main d'une force que je ne lui connaissais pas : à la fois tendre et robuste. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi câlin avec moi. Nous étions bons amis mais jamais nous ne nous étions touchés aussi familièrement. Contrairement à mon amitié fusionnelle avec son petit-ami.

Celui-ci se tourna vers nous en se mordant la lèvre.

Blaise se leva pour passer au-dessus de la barre de témoignage et enlaça Théodore. Je fis de même presque aussitôt.

Tous mirent un temps à se remettre du discours de mon ami.

Nott Senior fut celui qui ne parla pas le plus longtemps tant il s'en voulait. L'homme se rongeait les ongles : ce n'était pas des manières à avoir en public.

J'avais l'impression de voir Lucius.

Ces hommes me faisaient pitié : ils craignaient et courbaient l'échine devant la haute que représentait leur femme. Ils étaient restés au stade d'enfant. Ils étaient cette petite chose tremblante lorsqu'elle entendait le nom de son père.

Le juge nous manda de regagner nos places. Il fit ensuite rentrer l'assemblée, les jurées commençant déjà à parler à propos de ce témoignage.

Le procès prit fin aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures.

Les jurées devaient commencer la délibération dès cet instant et nous serions prévenus de l'annonce de la sentence dès qu'ils en auraient tous convenu.

Black me proposa de venir dormir chez lui, histoire que l'on soit tous ensemble lorsque celui-ci recevrait l'appel pour l'annonce.

J'acceptai puis m'éloignait du groupe d'homme qui marchait pour appeler Gabriel.

Celui-ci ne décrocha pas mais rappela aussitôt.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Ça s'est bien passé ? m'interrogea-t-il après avoir échangé quelques politesses.

\- Je suis crevé mais soulagé : c'est enfin terminé, avouai-je dans un souffle, aucun d'eux ne devrait s'en sortir sans peine. Je croise les doigts pour que les plus petits acteurs reçoivent au moins cinq ans de prison avec sursis.

\- Tant mieux ! Est-ce que je peux espérer te voir ce soir, du coup ?

Je hochai la tête en disant :

\- Non. Je dors chez Sirius. Il se peut que l'annonce des sentences se fasse tôt demain matin ou très tard ce soir. Je préfère être prévenu immédiatement pour ne pas manquer ça.

\- Je comprends. Je t'attends alors, affirma Gab'.

Je souris tendrement.

\- Merci.

\- Dors bien, Drake.

\- Bonne nuit.

Je raccrochai, un sourire niais étendu sur le visage.

J'entrai dans la maison Black devant laquelle je m'étais arrêté et fut, aussitôt, chaleureusement accueilli par Remus.

Nous ne parlâmes pas de procès de toute la soirée, ne voulant nous rappeler de ce qui avait été pénible durant celui-ci.

Nous étions tous les cinq. Potter n'était pas présent ce soir.

Je pensais qu'il serait venu pour soutenir son parrain, Blaise et Théodore mais il n'en avait rien fait.

Un sentiment désagréable m'envahit : j'étais à la fois déçu et heureux de ne pas le voir ici-même.

Finalement, lorsque la soirée fut bien entamée, Black posa la question qui me faisait tourner la tête depuis des heures :

\- Où est Harry ? Il m'avait dit qu'il rentrerait ce week-end.

Je m'efforçai à ne pas paraître impatient de connaître la réponse.

\- C'est vrai ça ! enchaîna Blaise, notre petit Potter devait venir me demander comment notre séance s'était passée !

Remus toussota, paraissant soudainement gêné. Il me jeta un regard discret.

\- Quoi ? lançai-je en finissant mon verre de vin, c'est en rapport avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ?

\- Tu n'as rien fais, non, je n'ai pas dit ça, marmonna Lupin, c'est simplement que je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance de la soirée.

\- Pourquoi tu la plomberais ? Je ne suis pas en couple avec lui. En quoi cela me toucherait plus qu'un autre ?

Je levai un sourcil, dubitatif.

Remus adressa un regard lourd de sens à Sirius qui qui compris aussitôt. Il gratifia son fiancé d'un « oh » pour lui signifier.

\- Avec le jeune Malfoy ? tenta l'avocat.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, se lamentant mentalement de la non-discrétion de celui qu'il aimait.

Je ris sarcastiquement :

\- Et vous croyiez que j'allais fondre en larmes parce que Potter le frustré est parti coucher avec une pâle copie d'aristocrate ? Laissez-moi rire ! J'avais peur qu'il s'attache mais puisque je n'étais qu'un remplaçant, ça me rassure. Comme ça, il ne me saoule pas maintenant que je suis avec Gab'.

Je bus rapidement mon vin après m'être resservis pour appuyer mes propos. Mais en réalité, j'étais dévasté.

Lui et ses discours mielleux ne valaient rien.

« Vie et aime », « trouve-toi un copain parfait »… mais qui lui dis que j'en ai envie ?!

Je finis la soirée en me disant que, finalement, le mariage sans amour que mes parents revendiquaient allait avoir lieu. Avec un homme certes. Mais tout de même.

Je m'étais rebellé pour Dimitri et aujourd'hui, je l'aurais fait pour Potter. Mais je n'étais plus le même.

Merde.

oOo

Je me réveillai dans la nuit, pris d'un mal de tête insupportable dû à l'alcool.

Je ne me souvenais plus vraiment de la suite de la soirée, et à vrai dire, je n'y pensais pas.

Je me retournai dans le canapé qui avait été déplié pour moi en gémissant plaintivement.

J'allais être beau au procès le lendemain.

Je remuai jusqu'au petit matin. Ce fut seulement lorsque Black descendit que je trouvai enfin une position qui me convenait.

Je fermai les yeux mais je savais parfaitement que je ne pourrais me rendormir.

Le téléphone de Sirius vibra alors qu'il préparait du café. Celui-ci décrocha évidemment.

Je me préparai à écouter, pensant qu'il s'agissait du tribunal, mais à ma grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas.

La voix de l'homme s'assombrit, devenant moins forte et enjouée que d'habitude. Il commença à s'adresser à son interlocuteur :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tom ? Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit d'appeler Harry. _[…]_ Harry n'est pas ici. Laisse-le vivre. Et puis, s'il était là, je ne le laisserais pas te parler. _[…]_ C'est la sentence et je n'y dérogerai pas. Harry est encore trop fragile émotionnellement parlant. _[…]_ Je ne te dirais rien. Même pas s'il va bien ou non. _[…]_ Je savais bien que tu essayerais de le contacter en premier alors j'ai fait changer son téléphone et les numéros de l'hôpital et de la prison ne peuvent pas entrer sur sa ligne. Et puis, il n'est pas autorisé à répondre aux numéros qu'il ne connaît pas. _[…]_ Ne me compare pas à toi ! Tu es malade, concentre-toi sur tes traitements et purge ta peine. Laisse ceux qui sont dehors. _[…]_ C'est ça. Ne t'avise pas de rappeler, je peux encore porter plainte et alourdir ta pauvre peine qui ne vaut pas la portée de tes actes.

Black raccrocha, fulminant. Il passa sa main sur son visage.

Sans bouger, je demandai :

\- Qui étais-ce ?

J'entendis Black sursauter.

\- Tu… tu étais réveillé ? Depuis quand ? balbutia l'avocat.

\- Non, non, je dors, répondis-je de manière ironique, de toute manière, tout le monde sait que je parle en dormant.

Black vint s'assoir sur le canapé après s'être servi une tasse.

Il poussa un soupir profond qui me fendit le cœur :

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi d'en parler… mais disons qu'Harry aussi a eu une période sombre.

\- Quand ?

\- De sa naissance à ses huit ans. Enfin, onze ans au final mais la pire période c'est celle-ci.

\- En rapport avec ce Tom, je présume ? débitai-je.

\- Tu présumes bien…

Je me tournai vers mon homologue pour l'encourager à continuer.

Black posa un regard contrit sur moi avant de reprendre :

\- Dans les grandes lignes, je peux te dire qu'Harry a été séquestré et torturé par un homme fou jusqu'à ses huit ans et le tribunal l'a assigné dans une famille d'accueil jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à avoir sa garde.

Je restai muet, ne sachant que dire.

\- Le pire… si on peut considérer qu'il y a pire qu'inhumain, c'est que mon garçon a développé le syndrome de Stockholm durant toutes ces années, chuchota Sirius du bout des lèvres.

Je levai un regard étonné vers Black :

\- Il aime son tortionnaire ? C'est pour ça que tu refuses que celui-ci l'appelles ? Je ne pensais pas ça du parfait petit Potter…

Black jeta un coup d'œil vers les escaliers avant de sortir une cigarette de son paquet et de l'allumer. Il continua d'une voix presque inaudible :

\- Harry a appris à inhiber certains de ses sentiments comme la peur, l'angoisse ou la douleur. C'est pour ça qu'il paraît si joyeux. C'est aussi ce qui a permis à son tortionnaire de le garder si longtemps. Mon petit Harry menait une vie de garçon ordinaire en dehors du fait que Jedusor le torturait aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mais malgré les milliers de questions que ses professeurs lui posaient au sujet de ses éternelles bandes, ses innombrables bleus ou encore les traces de griffures sur son visage, Harry n'a jamais divulgué une seule information incriminante envers son tuteur.

Sirius passa sa main sur son visage.

\- Il est en complète adoration de Tom Jedusor, murmura Black, si ce criminel l'appelait maintenant, Harry retournerait vers lui les yeux fermés, j'en suis certain. Et ça me fait réellement peur…

L'avocat frissonna en éteignant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

\- J'aimerais…, avoua l'homme à demi voix, j'aimerais pouvoir confier tout ça à l'un de ses copains. Je voudrais le dire à celui qui se mariera avec lui. Je voudrais que cette personne protège Harry… parce que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ou à Remus, Jedusor aura à nouveau les pleins pouvoirs sur mon neveu et je ne veux pas ça. Il a besoin de soutiens. Lui aussi devrait avoir la chance de se reconstruire…

Je le coupai :

\- Ce Draco… il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Mais je peux protéger Harry par son intermédiaire. Il n'a pas l'air méchant, c'est un gosse malheureux lui aussi.

Ma voix se brisa douloureusement :

\- Ils se sont bien trouvé finalement, tu ne trouves pas..?

Black laissa son regard embrumé glisser sur moi. Il me détailla silencieusement puis reprit :

\- Ce n'est pas un gosse malheureux qu'il lui faut. C'est un adulte. Quelqu'un qui a surmonté des difficultés et qui saura lui tenir tête.

Je frottai mon visage en émettant un petit rire nerveux.

\- Je ne suis ni réellement adulte, ni réellement fort, le corrigeai-je, si tu me trouves bien, prends-moi pour toi mais n'essaye pas de me refiler à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de moi.

Sirius se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre.

\- Je pense qu'il veut de toi. C'est simplement que tu réveilles trop de choses en lui et ces sentiments qu'il s'efforce à ne plus ressentir reviennent en force, avoua l'homme.

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer quand nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Je me m'enroulai dans les couvertures en entendant Harry saluer Black.

\- Déjà réveillé ? s'étonna Black, tu n'étais pas chez ton copain ?

Harry marqua une pause. Je l'entendis retirer son manteau pour le déposer sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Il est très angoissé à cause du procès alors je ne comptais pas revenir mais j'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechange. Je dois y retourner…

Black hocha la tête.

\- Tes vêtements sont dans la machine, je vais les chercher.

\- Je peux très bien y aller, proposa Harry.

\- Non, non, insista Black en se dirigeant vers la laverie, prends ton temps surtout. Profites-en pour manger un bout.

Et une fois que la porte fut claquée, un lourd silence prit place.

Potter ne bougea pas dans un premier temps. Cela me stressa au point que je restai figé d'appréhension.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, le brunet se décida à s'assoir près de moi.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber à mes côtés, sur le dos. Nous étions toujours silencieux.

Potter lâcha finalement :

\- Il veut le faire avec moi. Mais celui que je désire vraiment, c'est toi.

Mon cœur s'emballa presque instantanément.

Mes lèvres tremblaient tant j'étais heureux. J'appréhendais beaucoup également.

Tandis que ma raison se battait avec ma passion, Harry se rapprocha de moi. Il me glissa au creux l'oreille :

\- Je voudrais faire ma première fois avec toi… s'il-te-plait… même si nous ne serons pas ensemble, j'aimerai pouvoir me souvenir de ça toute ma vie…

Je fus surpris de déceler un stress certain dans sa voix. Elle chevrotait.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler comme cela.

Il se dévoilait devant moi…

Harry m'enlaça en glissant son visage dans ma nuque.

\- Je crois que… j'avais peur de me laisser aller… j'avais peur de te faire du mal… dis-moi que tu acceptes… je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas… je sais que je peux tout faire devant toi… je n'ai confiance qu'en toi… oui, je suis un connard. Oui, je vais immédiatement partir retrouver mon copain après en lui faisant croire que c'est ma première fois. Mais si je ne le fais pas avec toi, je ne le ferais jamais…

\- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi…, chuchotai-je, tu peux rester puceau toute ta vie en me désirant… j'adore être le centre de ton attention…

J'entendis la respiration du brunet se couper. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je lui réponde.

Le jeune homme passa au-dessus de moi pour que l'on se retrouve face à face.

Il caressa ma joue alors que nous nous regardions fixement, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Je veux faire ma première fois avec toi…

Je fis durer le silence avant de m'approcher de lui pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.

\- Tant qu'à te perdre pour la vie… je veux que tu me donnes ta première fois… tu finiras par le faire avec lui… et par pur égoïsme, je veux coucher avec toi… maintenant…

Harry m'embrassa à son tour, ses gestes maladroits tentant de me réconforter.

Il était attendrissant.

Jamais il ne m'avait montré cette partie si craintive de lui-même. J'avais l'impression d'être précieux sous ses doigts alors que je me sentais si sale habituellement…

Nous nous caressâmes longtemps, éternisant la phase préliminaire. C'est comme si nous ne voulions pas conclure pour que cela ne se termine jamais.

Et lorsqu'Harry me prit enfin, je perdis totalement pied.

Je crois que ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense, aussi parfait. Peut-être n'avais-je jamais été amoureux à ce point.

Je l'aimais, putain.

Mes sentiments se décuplaient à chacun de ses coups de reins.

Je crois que j'avais répété des milliers de fois que je l'aimais et qu'il m'avait répondu à chaque fois que lui aussi.

Je crois qu'il s'est excusé quand il a jouis.

J'eus l'honneur de profiter de ses deux premières fois.

Nous étions aux anges.

Suite à nos ébats, nous sommes restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

Harry partit avant que Remus ne se lève, m'abandonnant dans le canapé froid.

J'aurais pu fondre en larmes mais j'étais bien trop euphorique à l'idée d'être le seul dans l'esprit de Potter. J'étais sa première fois. Et il ne pourrait jamais m'oublier.

Je me levai vers huit heures, les reins douloureux. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte. Son impatience l'avait amené à oublier qu'il fallait me préparer.

Je souris niaisement en me rappelant de cela puis passait à la douche avant de rejoindre mes amis à la table du déjeuner.

L'appel que nous attendions tous arriva à dix heures : nous allions connaître le résultat des délibérations à midi.

Nous nous préparâmes donc consciencieusement.

La séance commença avec une quinzaine de minutes de retard, notre nervosité augmentant la sensation de longévité.

Quand enfin, le résultat fut annoncé, je crus mourir de joie : le pensionnat allait être fermé. Tous les élèves devaient recevoir un soutien psychologique à leur sortie. Les plus jeunes allaient être placés en famille d'accueil et les plus vieux auraient le droit de toucher des indemnités.

Le directeur allait écoper de vingt ans de prison sans sursis tandis que les surveillants recevaient vingt ans avec sursis et soutien psychologique étant eux-mêmes d'anciennes victimes. Ils étaient tous condamnés pour « viols avec actes de torture et de barbarie ».

Les parents de Blaise reçurent une peine de treize ans sans sursis tout comme le père de Théodore. Ma mère ainsi que celle de Théodore, quinze ans sans sursis et Lucius, treize ans avec sursis accompagné d'un soutien psychologique.

Chacun des parents ayant mis leurs enfants là-bas reçurent les peines suivantes : les parents qui avaient simplement déposés leur progéniture comme les parents de Blaise reçurent treize ans, les parents comme Lucius ayant déposés leur enfant en ayant subis le pensionnat écopèrent de treize ans avec sursis et enfin, les parents comme ma mère qui connaissaient les pratiques du pensionnat et/ou y ayant déjà assisté eurent quinze ans.

Les victimes touchèrent des indemnités, le montant variant en fonction du diagnostic du psychologue, du temps passé dans le pensionnat ainsi que de notre situation familiale suivante (famille d'accueil ou vie autonome).

Les sommes que Théodore et Blaise dépassaient largement celle qui me fut attribuée mais mes amis refusèrent cet argent. Ils demandèrent un euro symbolique tandis que je restai muet. Le juge accepta leur demande alors que je sentais le regard plein de reproches de Blaise sur moi.

Nous pûmes sortir à seize heures.

Je prévins Black que j'allais retrouver Gab' puis embrassai rapidement Théodore pour pouvoir éviter les dires de Blaise avant de partir.

Malheureusement pour moi, celui-ci m'attrapa à peine je fus sorti du tribunal.

\- Pourquoi as-tu gardé cet argent ? Tu passes vraiment pour un gars uniquement intéressé par l'argent ! me gronda le grand noir.

Je levai le sourcil.

\- Je fais bien ce que je veux, non ? maugréai-je, c'est un dédommagement, je peux en profiter comme je le veux.

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Je soupirai en frottant mes yeux :

\- Je ne compte pas profiter de cet argent Blaise. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je vais racheter une partie de mes conneries d'adolescent, ok ? Je vais penser aux autres… un peu… je veux le donner aux plus d'orphelinats possibles et m'investir là-bas. Je sais que l'argent ne fait pas tout mais c'est quand même super important…

Blaise me fixa un moment, plein de question.

Je repris :

\- Un enfant a besoin de quelqu'un qui prends soin de lui… je crois…

Mon ami sourit faiblement. Il s'excusa tout bas en me lâchant.

\- Tu as grandis, chuchota-t-il, mais Théodore et moi serons toujours heureux de pouvoir te remonter les bretelles.

Je grimaçai :

\- D'accord papa.

Blaise rit aux éclats puis me souhaita une bonne nuit avant de retourner auprès de son petit-ami.

Je restai un moment à l'extérieur en respirant l'air de la ville avec un sentiment d'apaisement.

Le procès était terminé, Potter et moi nous étions accordés sur nos sentiments, j'avais des projets, des personnes desquelles prendre soin et qui prendraient soin de moi.

Je rentrai rapidement à l'appartement pour me retrouver le plus vite possible contre Gabriel. Nous nous embrassâmes tout d'abord avec une tendresse que je ne me connaissais pas puis nous discutâmes à propos du procès comme un parfait petit couple.

La vie promettait d'être plus douce à présent.

oOo

 _Heeeeey !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^_

 _J'ai mis un moment à l'écrire (inspiration, tout ça, tout ça…) et je pense que ce sera la même chose pour les deux chapitres suivants…_

 _A vrai dire, j'ai eu une petite baisse de motivation en recevant peu de review pour le chapitre précédent (une seule en fait: merci haruhi-kyouya)… ça fait peut-être un peu trop réclame mais je vous promets que ça joue énormément ! Alors n'hésitez pas !_

Merci également à tout ceux qui m'en ont laissé pour tous les autres chapitre :)

 _Rien qu'un petit « cool comme chapitre » ou une mauvaise critique si vous n'aimez pas d'ailleurs : vous n'êtes pas obligé d'aimer ! Ça m'aide à m'améliorer et me pousse à écrire plus vite_

 _En tout cas, de par mon retard, j'ai décidé d'écrire plus encore dans ce chapitre pour contenter vos curiosités ) j'espère que vous serez content d'en savoir plus sur Harry. Tout se dévoilera encore dans le chapitre suivant…_

 _Voilà, voilà ^^_

 _A la prochaine !_

PS: La fic a dépassé les 5000vues! Merci 5000 fois!


	15. Chapter 14

_Hello !_

 _OMG, deux chapitres d'un coup, c'est incroyable !_

 _J'ai séparé un chapitre en deux en fait puisqu'il était beaucoup trop long ^^_

 _J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir et que vous allez aimer ces chapitres !_

 _Merci pour votre assiduité et les review reçues au dernier chapitre…_

 _Je vous aime, cher lecteurs !_

CHAPITRE 14

\- Harry ? Harry Potter ?

L'homme brun que je venais d'attraper par le bras dans la rue bondée se tourna vers moi.

Je souris en réalisant que je ne m'étais pas trompé.

C'était bien le grand Harry Potter. Et il n'avait pas changé si on omettait sa barbe parfaitement taillée et ses cheveux un tant soit peu coiffés.

Le visage du jeune homme face à moi se transforma après m'avoir regardé de haut en bas. Il m'accorda un immense sourire.

\- Malfoy ! me salua-t-il tout en me faisant une accolade.

Je posai mes poings sur mes hanches en corrigeant :

\- Mal-E-foy maintenant. Ne te trompe pas.

\- C'est tellement différent, excuse-moi, rit Harry.

\- Ça l'est, fanfaronnai-je, je n'allais pas changer entièrement mon nom tout de même, il me colle à la peau. Je trouvais que Draco Malefoy sonnait bien.

Harry leva les bras en signe de paix.

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire : un peroxydé qui pue la classe et qui aime la mode et l'argent, ça ne peut pas être autre qu'un Malfoy.

Je lui fis un doigt.

\- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu par ici, reprit Harry, tu étais parti ?

Je fis « oui » de la tête.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller continuer cette discussion dans un café ? Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici et je n'aime pas être bousculé, proposai-je.

Potter m'adressa une expression attendrie tout en acquiesçant :

\- Bien sûr. Je suis venu avec quelqu'un, je vais le chercher, on se rejoint devant notre café habituel ?

\- Parfait, accordai-je, je suis aussi venu avec quelqu'un. Je vais le chercher, à tout de suite.

Nous partîmes tous les deux dans des directions opposées.

Tout sourire, je courus dans la direction de l'école primaire. Je me postai devant la grille en jetant un œil à ma montre. Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de relever la tête, un petite tête blonde arriva en courant vers moi pour m'enlacer avec force.

Je posais un œil bienveillant sur l'enfant accroché à mes jambes en caressant les cheveux blonds semblables aux miens.

\- Alors cette journée ? Elle valait la crise de ce matin ? demandai-je en grand pédagogue.

Mon gamin fit « non » de la tête. Il ne s'excusa pas pour autant.

Je grommelai en prenant Scorpius dans mes bras. Je l'embrassai tendrement sur la joue.

\- Si tu me dis pourquoi c'est inutile de faire une crise pareille et que tu t'excuses, tu viens avec moi au café pour le goûter.

Le petit garçon me fit un câlin. Il marmonna, boudeur :

\- C'est inutile parce que je dois aller à l'école tous les jours sauf si je suis malade. Même si j'ai peur que ma journée soit nulle. Pardon, père…

Je souris en le récompensant d'un baiser sur le front.

\- Tu es un bon garçon, le félicitai-je, maintenant, je ne te demanderai qu'une chose : choisis entre le muffin et le cookie parce que je ne prendrai pas les deux.

Scorpius me sourit de toutes ses dents m'accordant un dernier câlin avant de descendre pour me prendre par la main.

\- Et si je prends un cookie, je peux prendre un chocolat chaud, dis ? lança aussitôt mon garçon comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Je pris un air pensif en chuchotant :

\- Ça dépendra de ton comportement…

\- Je suis un enfant très sage ! Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire ! Je vais te le prouver !

Je pris plaisir à regarder ce petit blond reprendre une consistance. Il resta parfait durant tout le voyage jusqu'au café.

Et c'est seulement une fois rendu devant la bâtisse que je commençai à appréhender ce rendez-vous donné à l'improviste.

Je posai mon regard sur mon petit bonhomme qui débattait mentalement pour savoir ce qu'il choisissait comme pâtisserie pour le goûter.

J'avais changé depuis la dernière fois où nous nous étions vus.

Un enfant à charge, un nouveau travail qui me donnait une renommée appréciée, célibataire, sevré de drogue depuis des années et responsable.

Scorpius tira doucement sur ma chemise pour me rappeler à l'ordre. J'attrapai sa main pour me donner du courage et entrai dans le café.

Je cherchai Potter des yeux. Je le trouvai finalement alors qu'il me faisait un signe de main devant la caisse. Il devait commander.

Scorpius s'était immédiatement tût en voyant le jeune homme. Il avait l'air intimidé.

Harry jeta un regard surpris à Scorpius puis sourit en lui demandant gentiment :

\- Tu veux quelque chose, mon garçon ? Choisis, je t'offre le goûter que tu veux.

Mon garçon chercha un regard approbateur de ma part. Je lui accordais. Aussitôt, il se rua sur le présentoir à gâteaux.

\- Tu veux quelque chose, Draco ? interrogea poliment Harry.

\- Je vais prendre ça par moi-même. J'aurais pu lui payer son goûter, tu sais ?

Harry prit l'un des gobelets sur le plateau ainsi que le brownie en m'adressant une mine contrite :

\- Il y en a un autre qui attend son goûter. Je vais te montrer où je suis installé.

Potter se dirigea alors vers une table à laquelle un petit garçon, plus jeune que mon bonhomme, était assis. Le jeune homme déposa sa commande devant celui-ci en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe.

La vision d'un Potter si paternel me pinça le cœur : lui aussi avait grandi. Lui aussi était devenu un père.

Du moins, c'est ce que j'eus cru avant qu'il ne présente :

\- Voici Teddy. C'est le fils de Remus et Sirius. Tu dis « bonjour » à Draco, Teddy ?

Le petit garçon leva de grands yeux foncés vers moi.

\- Bonjour Draco, lâcha-t-il timidement.

Je lui souris en le saluant à mon tour.

Potter reprit :

\- Et ton garçon ? Tu ne nous le présentes pas ?

\- Quel écart de ma part… j'avais complètement oublié, marmonnai-je, c'est Scorpius. Mon fils.

Potter ne dit rien. Pas une réaction surprise. Etrangement, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me pose des milliers de questions, à ce qu'il soit jaloux du fait que j'ai eu un fils avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Mais Potter était Potter.

J'appelai mon fils :

\- Scorpius ! Viens saluer...

Je me tournai vers Potter, ne sachant comment l'appeler : mon ami ? Potter ? Harry ?

Harry me fit un signe de tête pour me rassurer. Il s'accroupit devant Scorpius qui était revenu s'accrocher à mes jambes.

\- Je suis enchanté, Scorpius. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. On a vécu un moment ensemble avec ton papa, tu sais ? dit-il diplomatiquement.

Mon petit blond resta muet un instant avant de saluer poliment :

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Oui, je sais. Père me parle tout le temps de vous depuis qu'on a changé de maison… Harry Potter.

Harry rit tandis que je rougissais de gêne face à ces révélations.

Les garçons goûtèrent alors que nous échangions des banalités entre adultes.

Ce n'est que lorsque nos enfants se dirigèrent vers les jeux pour enfants que nous commençâmes à parler.

Harry me fit un sourire amusé.

\- Alors comme ça, on ressasse les jeunes années ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Te fous pas de moi, tranchai-je en finissant mon café, je revenais ici, je lui ai parlé de tous ceux que je connaissais ici.

Mon interlocuteur hocha de la tête.

\- Tu es passé voir Sirius et Remus ? Ça m'étonne que tu ne connaisses pas Teddy. Tu avais coupé les ponts avec tout le monde ?

J'avouai :

\- Je ne suis pas passé mais je n'ai pas coupé les ponts pour autant. Nous sommes arrivés il y a une semaine, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'aller les voir avec tous les papiers à terminer et le travail. Ils m'ont bien parlé de Teddy au téléphone mais je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Je regardai les garçons, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

\- Il est adorable. Ses parents n'ont pas arrêté de me vanter leur bébé.

Harry me paraissait euphorique. Il me reprit :

\- C'est le petit garçon le plus incroyable du monde.

Je lui adressai un regard boudeur.

\- Mon fils est le petit garçon le plus incroyable du monde, corrigeai-je.

Potter rit :

\- Le monde est assez grand pour qu'ils puissent se le partager.

\- Je pense, oui, répondis-je.

Nous nous tûmes un instant avant qu'Harry ne me demande :

\- Adopté ?

Je fis « oui » de la tête.

\- Il n'empêche que c'est un Malfoy. Un pur aristocrate.

Harry m'adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

Je soufflai, nostalgique :

\- Ton ex, Draco Malfoy…

\- Son fils ? Il te l'a confié ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devient d'ailleurs ? On ne s'est pas revu depuis… au moins 7ans.

\- Mort, lâchai-je.

Harry se tut. Je précisai :

\- Il s'est suicidé. Comme la mère est morte en couche, il m'avait demandé de garder son enfant avant de sauter. C'était il y a 6ans : Scorpius venait de naître.

Je me tournai vers lui pour lui adresser :

\- Vous vous êtes séparés combien de temps après le procès ?

Potter réfléchis un moment, troublé par la nouvelle.

\- Trois ou quatre. Mais notre couple n'a duré que parce que je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber alors qu'il se retrouvait seul, murmura Harry, on a décidé de se séparer d'un accord commun : je ne l'aimais pas comme il le méritait et il tenait à se marier avec la fille qui lui était promise.

Je ris sarcastiquement :

\- Potter le sentimental ne pas aimer Draco Malfoy comme il le méritait ? Quelle ironie. Tu es le gars le plus juste et humble que je connaisse, dis-moi.

Harry me jeta un regard noir.

\- Ne te moque pas, asséna-t-il, il m'a servis d'échappatoire et je n'en suis pas fier. Lui, il m'aimait et je lui faisais du mal.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu le trompais ? Tu as confondu son prénom et celui d'un gars sur lequel tu fantasmais ? demandai-je soudainement curieux.

\- Bien pire, lança Potter en se rapprochant de moi, je le comparais à un autre. Je ne lui disais pas forcément mais je pensais toujours « ça, il le fait comme lui », « lui le fait bien mieux », « lui n'a pas besoins que je lui explique encore », « lui, lui, lui »…

Je souris.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es un homme cruel…, murmurai-je.

Potter soupira en s'installant plus confortablement dans le fond de sa chaise. Il engagea :

\- Et toi ? Ton couple ? Terminé ?

Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de ma tasse vide en réfléchissant aux mots que j'allais employer.

\- Séparé, fis-je tout bas, encore attristé, depuis six mois. Gab' ne pouvait pas se permettre de bouger, question de boulot. Enfin… il n'a pas attendu que l'on se sépare pour aller voir ailleurs. En fait, il ne supportait pas vraiment de devoir s'occuper de Scorpius. Il était gentil mais n'aimait pas les enfants, alors…

J'haussai les épaules avec déception.

Harry ne me lâchait pas de yeux.

\- Ce n'était pas un gars pour toi s'il n'aimait pas les enfants, confirma Potter d'un ton entendu.

\- Sûrement.

Je regardai mon garçon en laissant exprimer un petit sourire attendris.

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas pleuré lors de notre séparation : je n'avais pas eu le temps avec tout le déménagement, le travail, l'école et le changement d'école de Scorpius. Mais je e sentais affreusement seul sans lui.

Je l'aimais beaucoup finalement.

Je soupirai tristement en revenant à Potter.

\- Et sinon le travail, les études… qu'est-ce que tu as fait finalement ? lui posai-je.

Harry parut réfléchir un instant.

\- Alors… j'ai terminé le lycée et essayé de commencer l'université tant que j'étais avec Dr… mon ex, m'apprit-il, je n'ai pas eu mon premier semestre, on s'était séparé en début d'année alors je n'ai pas eu le courage de continuer. Donc… j'ai enchaîné les petits boulots : d'abord livreur de pizza, caissier… des jobs d'étudiants en somme. Ensuite j'ai été surveillant dans un lycée et finalement je suis redevenu serveur dans le bar où j'ai commencé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur.

\- Tout ce chemin pour revenir à la source… quelle ironie, soulignai-je.

Potter ne put s'empêcher d'opiner. Il se pencha vers moi pour se rapprocher de moi. Il me posa :

\- A toi de me parler de ton parcours maintenant…

Je pris le temps de poser chacun de mes coudes sur la table pour prendre mon visage entre mes mains, soutenant mon geste d'un soupir las.

\- Par où commencer…, lâchai-je en levant les yeux pour me concentrer, après le procès, j'ai cherché du travail pendant trois mois mais ça n'a pas été concluant. Du coup, je me suis lancé dans le bénévolat pour me faire connaître un minimum et pouvoir avoir des expériences à ajouter à mon CV. De fil en aiguille, j'ai pu obtenir un job dans une maison de seconde main. J'y ai bossé deux ans et j'ai démissionné quand je me suis rendu compte que mon homonyme allait de plus en plus mal. On est entré en contact deux mois après le procès, je crois, et on ne s'est jamais vraiment perdu de vue. Bref… je me suis occupé de lui pendant une ou deux semaines.

Je me tus quelques secondes, puis reprit, affecté :

\- Après sa mort, je devais m'occuper de Scorp'. Avec le seul salaire de Gab', on ne pouvait pas assumer un enfant alors on a fait des papiers pour avoir des aides et j'ai retrouvé un travail. C'était minable mais j'avais pu négocier les paquets de couches pour le mois en plus de mon salaire si je venais un peu plus tôt. J'ai faillis retomber dans la drogue à ce moment-là, je crois. En plus, Gab' ne voulait s'occuper du bébé parce qu'il l'emmerdait. Il détestait le moindre bruit qu'il pouvait faire.

Je souris tendrement en me souvenant de mon garçon lorsqu'il était bébé.

\- On a pu s'en sortir grâce à une audition. J'ai décroché un job de mannequin sans vraiment y croire : ça ne me prenait pas beaucoup de temps et me rapportait pas mal. Au final, j'ai abandonné mon premier boulot pour me consacrer entièrement à ça. Je n'ai pas changé depuis : j'ai seulement ajouté à ça un appoint dans une boutique de luxe.

Je concentrai à nouveau mon regard sur un Potter surpris.

\- Tu n'as pas chômé décidément, affirma le jeune homme presque admiratif.

Je souris doucement.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais ça y es, c'est fini et je suis posé depuis quatre ans. Et maintenant, je reprends une vie ennuyeuse de célibataire.

Potter éclata de rire :

\- Le célibat n'est pas ennuyeux ! C'est la routine du couple qui l'est : je parle en connaissance de cause.

\- Tu es célibataire depuis Draco ? demandai-je.

Harry fit « non » de la tête en détaillant :

\- J'ai eu deux relations depuis. Mais pas très longues. Je suis retourné avec Olivier pendant un mois parce que j'y croyais et je suis sorti avec une femme pendant cinq mois.

Il souffla tristement.

\- Pas très glorieux comme tu peux le constater…

\- Ca m'étonne de toi… c'est plutôt ton genre les couples qui durent, dis-je en faisant jouer mes doigts sur mon verre, tu étais vraiment désespéré pour devoir prendre une femme.

Le jeune homme m'adressa un petit sourire contrit.

\- Sûrement… mais j'avais besoins de me sentir aimé… je ne m'étais jamais trouvé aussi seul…, murmura-t-il.

Je le regardais un instant sans qu'aucun de nous ne reprenne la parole.

Potter ancra son regard dans le mien.

Nous nous jaugeâmes un instant avant qu'il ne me susurre :

\- Je crois que je n'avais pas réellement envie d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec un autre que toi, Draco.

Je ne lui fis pas le plaisir de paraître surpris ou heureux. Je restai visiblement insensible à ses propos tandis qu'intérieurement, je me sentais presque soulagé.

Je souris sarcastiquement.

\- Va crever, Potter, maugréai-je, il t'aurait fallu du courage pour me conquérir à nouveau après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir.

Potter m'adressa un regard étonné.

\- Moi ? Je t'ai fait souffrir ?

\- Oui, toi, cinglai-je, je sais que j'étais con aussi qu'on s'attirait et qu'on se repoussait mais tu étais le pire : tu m'as rejeté totalement, ensuite tu m'as évité pour sortir avec le fils de substitution des Malfoy et quand j'ai essayé de me trouver quelqu'un pour reprendre une vie saine, tu as couché avec moi. Et tout ça pour mieux me laisser après. C'est un peu gros, non ?

Harry grimaça, se rendant compte de son comportement. Il frotta son front.

\- Je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé ce que tu avais ressenti. Ces mois ont été les plus intenses de toute ma vie : je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant, se réjouit-il.

Les magnifiques yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent.

\- J'étais enfin Harry, juste Harry et plus Harry Potter, me confia le brunet, en face de toi, j'étais un gosse tout à fait banal et je suis certains que même si tu avais su ce qu'il s'était passé avant dans ma vie, tu n'aurais rien changé de ton comportement envers moi.

Nous retrouvâmes ce contact visuel avant qu'Harry n'ajoute :

\- Ça doit être pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Je lui souris faiblement pour toute réponse.

Je jetai un œil à ma montre.

\- Il va être temps que je rentre, Scorpius a encore des devoirs à faire et toute la routine du soir avant d'aller dormir, prévins-je.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Moi de même : Remus et Sirius vont m'en vouloir de les avoir privé si longtemps de leur fils, plaisanta Harry, appelle-moi quand tu veux, ok ?

Je lui souris.

\- Au plaisir de te revoir, Potter.

Le jeune homme m'accorda un dernier sourire avant d'aller récupérer son neveu. Je soupirai en le regardant sortir. Scorpius me rejoignit à la table.

\- On y va, père ?

Mon petit me tira par la manche pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

Je me tournai vers lui pour passer ma main dans ses cheveux blonds en chuchotant, les yeux dans le vague :

\- On y va, bonhomme…

Lentement, je me levai en soulevant mon garçon dans mes bras, me dirigeant vers notre appartement.

J'exécutai machinalement la routine du soir et m'effondrai sur le canapé au moment où mon garçon s'installa à table pour avaler ses pâtes et son jambon du mardi soir.

J'allumai mécaniquement la télévision, écoutant d'une oreille distraite.

Il me faisait toujours cet effet-là…

Merde.

J'avais pensé ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus rien attendre de lui.

Il n'attendait certainement rien de moi.

Je frottai mon visage.

Scorpius vint s'assoir sur le sol devant la table basse avec son assiette sans me lâcher des yeux. Je m'en aperçu rapidement.

\- Il te manque quelque chose, mon ange ? demandai-je.

Le petit blond fit « non » de la tête. Il enchaîna :

\- Et toi, père ?

J'ouvris les yeux pour poser mon regard sur le petit bonhomme juste devant moi qui tentait de manger tout en entendant une réponse, tourné vers le canapé.

Je laissai un soupir m'échapper, souriant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassurai-je, Gabriel me manque un peu… pas toi ?

Je mentais comme je respirais : je n'étais pas fier.

Mais il est vrai que je me sentais seul à présent. Je n'étais plus habitué au célibat, aux lits froids et aux soirées en solitaire.

Scorpius hocha la tête en disant, la bouche pleine :

\- Chi… un peu.

J'adressai un regard sévère à mon garçon. Il comprit immédiatement et termina sa bouchée avant de répéter. Je l'en remerciai.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais dormir seul, ce soir ? demandai-je doucement, je voudrais sortir quelques heures pour boire un coup avec des amis.

Le blondinet me fit son regard de chien battu.

\- Papaaaa…, se plaignit-il d'une voix adorable.

Scorpius ne m'appelait comme ça que lorsqu'il voulait me faire craquer. Habituellement, il me surnommait « père » pour me différencier de son « papa ». Malgré tout, son « papa » n'était que son géniteur et il n'éprouvait de l'attachement qu'envers moi puisqu'il n'avait pas connu Draco.

Là, le « papa » qu'il m'accordait signifiait toute l'affectivité que je demandais.

Je ris tout bas :

\- Manipulateur…

Scorpius se rapprocha de moi pour me faire un câlin en montant sur ce qu'il restait de place sur le canapé. Je répondis à son geste tendre, me résolvant à devoir partager mon lit avec mon fils une nuit de plus.

\- C'est bon, je ne partirai pas, le rassurai-je, finis ton assiette, on va aller se coucher.

J'embrassai la tempe de mon fils et me levai pour aller prendre ma douche en laissant Scorpius terminer son repas.

Je pris mon temps sous l'eau brulante et sortit finalement à l'heure où le petit devait se coucher. Je pris le temps de lui lire une histoire après l'avoir couché dans mon lit qu'il ne voulait plus quitté depuis notre arrivée.

Si l'on voyait le bon côté des choses, je pourrais dire que cette situation m'avait permis de déballer les cartons de la chambre de Scorpius. Mais je n'avais pas pu sortir depuis, ni ramener un homme.

Je vins me coucher avec mon fils aux environs d'une heure du matin en soupirant de frustration.

Scorpius se serra contre moi une fois que je fus couché. Je souris faiblement en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin arriva beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.

La routine du matin était devenue monotone depuis longtemps mais j'avais à cœur de m'occuper de mon garçon.

Je n'étais pas devenu comme mes parents à ma grande satisfaction.

Ma matinée de travail commençait aussitôt que Scorpius passait la barrière de l'école, d'une démarche toujours impeccable. Je souris tendrement durant quelques secondes puis me détournai pour me rendre au rendez-vous du photographe, le cœur léger.


	16. Chapter 14,2

CHAPITRE 14.2

Je sortis du studio où je travaillais en réajustant mes lunettes de soleil.

Mes cheveux goûtaient sur mon t-shirt : je n'avais pas pris le temps de les sécher suite au shooting. Le temps était chaud et sec alors je ne risquais pas de tomber malade.

\- Drake !

Je souris largement en me tournant vers Théodore. Mon ami me sauta au cou pour m'enlacer de toutes ses forces.

\- Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Oh mon Dieu, je suis trop heureux ! débita le jeune homme à toute vitesse.

Je ris :

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir.

Théodore embrassa ma joue en descendant de mes bras.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu plus tôt, imbécile ? asséna-t-il sans me lâcher, tu as même manqué à Blaise, tu te rends compte ?

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme tandis que je ne pouvais réprimer mon fou-rire.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, oui ! Il n'arrête pas de parler de toi depuis que tu es revenu ! m'assura-t-il, il fallait passer nous voir ! Sirius et Remus aussi, ils n'attendent que ça.

Théodore m'adressa un sourire lumineux.

\- Les vacances de Scorpius sont à la fin de la semaine, je comptais vous rendre visite à ce moment-là pour que vous le rencontriez, avouai-je.

Mon ami ronchonna, perplexe :

\- Dis surtout que tu préfères passer du bon temps avec un mec pendant que tu peux venir nous voir…

Je roulais des yeux en soupirant.

\- Si seulement… je n'ai jamais eu autant de travail depuis que je suis célibataire, me plains-je.

Théodore tapota mon dos, compréhensif. Nous nous rendîmes dans l'appartement du couple pour boire un verre.

Je m'assis en tailleur sur un pouf devant la table basse après que Théodore m'y ait invité.

\- Pétillant ? me proposa mon ami en sortant la tête du frigo.

\- Avec plaisir !

Le jeune homme s'assit face à moi en nous servant chacun un verre.

Nous passâmes une fin d'après-midi très agréable, échauffé par l'alcool. Nous avions fini la bouteille, trop heureux de se retrouver.

Aux alentours de seize heures, je me relevai en annonçant :

\- Je dois aller chercher mon bonhomme ! Tu viens ? Passe la soirée à la maison, appelle Blaise, appelle aussi Black et Lupin ! Je n'en peux plus d'être le seul adulte dans mon appart' !

Théodore rit. Il opina en me suivant à l'extérieur. Mon ami appela son petit copain sur la route et lui demanda de mettre les autres au courant.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'école à peine trois minutes plus tard pour récupérer Scorpius. Celui-ci se précipita vers moi lorsqu'il me vit pour venir sauter dans mes bras. Je l'embrassai en le serrant fort contre moi. Mon garçon finit par remarquer Théodore. Il salua mon ami d'un « bonjour » presque inaudible.

Je m'esclaffai :

\- N'ai pas peur, chaton ! C'est Théodore. Tu sais ? L'ami dont je t'ai parlé, celui qui est en couple avec mon autre ami : Blaise.

Scorpius se redressa, les épaules plus droites, tout en glissant ses bras autour de mon cou.

\- Ah ! C'est toi Théodore ! Je te connais ! proclama le blondinet, père me parle tout le temps de toi !

Il adressa un sourire magnifique à mon ami en se dégageant de mes bras.

\- Il vient à la maison ce soir avec Blaise et les pères de Teddy, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te prenne à manger ? Peut-être que Teddy va venir, on va choisir ça pour vous deux ?

Scorpius fit « oui » de la tête. Il me prit par la main pour se diriger vers la superette. Les courses se firent dans la bonne humeur : mon bonhomme eut le droit de partir chercher lui-même ce dont il avait envie pendant que nous cherchions des alcools pour notre soirée entre adultes.

Mon garçon ramena toute la malbouffe possible dans son petit caddy. Je regardais tous les articles avec une expression exaspérée. Je lui demandai d'aller reposer les condiments les plus gras et les gâteaux les plus sucrés, lui laissant le plaisir de garder ses bonbons, ses sodas, deux pizzas et des paquets de chips.

Nous repartîmes avec les bras chargés de sacs.

Pris dans une discussion animée, nous ne rangeâmes pas les courses et ne vîmes pas le temps passer avant que les autres arrivent. Scorpius fut heureux de retrouver Teddy. Les retrouvailles avec tout le monde furent géniales.

Nous nous installâmes tous autour de la table avec un premier verre et des chips après avoir mis une pizza au four pour les garçons.

\- Au fait, Draco ! J'ai appelé une baby-sitter pour garder Teddy quand il sera temps d'aller se coucher pour lui : tu veux que Scorpius aille avec lui ? me proposa Black en entamant sa coupe.

Je jetai un regard à mon fils en répondant :

\- Je ne sais pas s'il acceptera. On verra au moment d'y aller si tu veux bien.

Sirius accepta aussitôt. Son mari m'adressa un sourire jovial.

Nous bûmes comme des trous, racontant des anecdotes sur ces huit ans et riant de toutes nos forces. Les deux petits s'endormirent rapidement dans le canapé, des restes de pizzas encore dans leur assiette.

Remus prit Teddy dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Je fis de même avec Scorpius qui s'agrippa aussitôt à mes vêtements. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers leur maison en discutant tout bas.

\- Comment ça se passe pour toi depuis ta séparation ? me demanda finalement mon ami, tu as fait de nouvelles connaissances ?

\- Je me remets, le rassurai-je, disons que le plus étrange ce n'était pas de le voir dans notre lit avec un autre mais plutôt de se retrouver sans lui. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir un jour ressentit de l'amour pour lui alors finalement, il me manque plus par sa présence que pour autre chose. Et non, je n'ai pas fait de nouvelles rencontres. Par contre, j'ai revu Harry.

Je souris doucement. Remus y répondit en m'imitant joyeusement.

\- Je vois que vous êtes encore accro l'un à l'autre, souligna l'homme en gloussant tout bas.

Je lui adressai un regard surpris. Je m'étonnai :

\- Accro ? Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire ça… peut-être que dans mon cas, c'est vrai. Mais pas dans le sien, c'est certain.

\- Il parle tout le temps de toi, me coupa Lupin, il sait te placer dans la conversation et depuis qu'il sait que tu es rentré, il va souvent faire les magasins dans l'espoir de te croiser. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais c'est le cas.

Je ris pour toute réponse.

Nous couchâmes nos garçons dans la même chambre, les laissant à la baby-sitter puis nous repartîmes vers mon appartement.

Nous fûmes là-bas à peine dix minutes plus tard retrouvant Potter parmi les invités. Il avait apparemment déjà bien bu car il me tira sur ses genoux tout en me saluant vivement.

Je m'efforçai à ne pas y penser en me servant un verre. Harry me tendit sa coupe en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

Le jeune homme amena son verre à ses lèvres puis me le proposa en l'approchant de ma bouche. Je bus sans ne plus penser à rien, écoutant Blaise et Sirius raconter des blagues salaces.

Harry et moi bûmes énormément, partageant nos verres et les fonds de bouteilles. Nous rîmes tous ensemble jusqu'à trois heures du matin.

Blaise annonça qu'il rentrait, un Théodore somnolant logé dans ses bras tandis que j'invitai le dernier couple à dormir ici. L'un des époux déclina l'invitation puisque la baby-sitter devait rentrer chez elle tôt le matin et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les garçons seuls.

Finalement, il ne resta qu'Harry et moi.

\- Tu restes dormir ici, toi ? demandai-je en posant mes poings sur mes hanches.

Potter était couché dans le canapé. Il approuva :

\- Oui ! Je reste là !

J'explosai de rire en venant m'écraser sur lui. Je me mis à cheval sur lui, les bras croisés sur son torse pour le regarder avec intensité.

J'étais totalement conscient d'avoir trop bu mais à ce moment-là, je m'en foutais.

Potter leva une main pour venir caresser tendrement l'une de mes joues avant de glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Il m'avoua, d'une voix rauque :

\- Tu as de beaux cheveux. J'adore tes cheveux… ils sont clairs et j'aime les cheveux blonds. Tu es trop beau, Draco…

Je souris faiblement en fermant les yeux. Ma tête reposait contre son torse. Du bout des doigts, je fis glisser mes doigts le long de son cou, de sa mâchoire. Je retraçai les courbes de sa bouche et son nez pour finalement les perdre dans sa tignasse brune.

\- Tu es pas mal aussi…, murmurai-je tout bas.

\- Seulement « pas mal » ?

Je me redressai pour avancer lentement vers son visage et l'embrassai langoureusement, ne pouvant exprimer ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Potter rattrapa mes lèvres lorsque j'eus l'intention de me détacher de lui. Sa main passa dans ma nuque pour me maintenir contre lui.

\- Potter..? articulai-je lorsque nous nous lâchâmes enfin gardant nos lèvres proches, je veux tout savoir de toi… dis-moi tout. Je ne veux plus de secrets. J'ai envie de toi, Harry Potter…

Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, en riant comme des adolescents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? me posa le jeune homme en effleurant la cambrure de mes fesses avec une envie certaine.

\- Tom Jedusor…, hoquetai-je alors qu'il s'était attaqué à mon cou pour le mordre, raconte-moi ce que tu as vécu avec lui…

Potter glissa une main sur mes fesses me faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il bougonna, peu enclin à parler son passé :

\- Tom, Tom, Tom… qu'est-ce que je peux dire sur lui..? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler…

Harry fit la moue alors que je m'éloignais de sa bouche pour qu'il ne puisse m'embrasser avant de m'avoir parlé.

\- Draco…, se plaignit-il, je suis bourré là… je vais raconter n'importe quoi…

Je pris une bouteille abandonnée sur la table basse et avalai une gorgée avant de la tendre à Potter en proclamant :

\- Si tu ne m'en parles pas, c'est que tu n'as pas assez bu !

Le jeune homme prit la bouteille en la finissant cul-sec. Nous terminâmes l'alcool. Nous étions des larves, couchées l'une sur l'autre.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en prenant une grande respiration. Il commença, la bouche pâteuse :

\- Tom Jedusor a tué mes parents et m'a gardé avec lui… c'était un gars bien… il avait tué ceux que j'aimais mais il était gentil… vraiment… il me laissait aller à l'école, aller chez des copains, faire des sorties. La seule chose qu'il refusait, c'était que mes copains viennent chez moi. Il m'a frappé, oui. Il m'a griffé aussi… mais il ne m'a jamais violé. Il me considérait comme son enfant, je le sais… même si Sirius dit le contraire…

\- C'est un meurtrier et un tortionnaire…, balbutiai-je.

Potter fit « non » de la tête.

\- Un homme bien… ce que je ressentais pour lui… c'était tellement fort… il ne m'a jamais abandonné… même quand j'ai été placé en famille d'accueil, il a continué à m'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles… il s'inquiétait… il voulait que je vienne mais cela m'était interdis…

Harry s'arrêta. Il se tut, respirant doucement.

Sa main revint dans mes cheveux.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un de la même manière… cette force-là… je ne l'ai retrouvé nulle part…, conclut-il.

Je fermai les yeux. Je chuchotai :

\- Et avec moi..? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens..?

Harry se tut un instant, réfléchissant.

\- Toi…, ébaucha-t-il dans le même brouillard que moi, avec toi, c'est super différent… trop différent. Ca fait trop peur… parce qu'avec toi, je ne me sens pas redevable de quelque chose… je ne ressens pas le même sentiment qui me prenait le ventre quand j'étais avec Tom. Ça fait bizarre mais je trouve ça presque agréable… plus agréable que ce que j'avais toujours ressentis avant… et c'est effrayant. Avec Tom, je n'avais jamais peur. Je ne craignais rien. S'il voulait me garder, il me gardait. Il me tabassait jusqu'à ce que je dise que je ne partirais jamais… il n'a jamais voulu que je parte… j'étais à lui. Avec toi… avec toi, je serais libre. J'ai peur de me perdre…

Le jeune homme glissa ses mains sous mes bras pour me hisser jusque moi. Il prit mes joues entre ses mains pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Avec toi… avec toi, je n'occupe plus le rôle que j'ai toujours eu… j'ai toujours été la personne de laquelle on prend soin. Alors qu'avec toi, nous aurions un équilibre parfait… nous prendrions soin loin de l'autre, nous serions fort et faible… nous serions égaux alors que j'ai toujours été le faible dont le fort prends soin… je ne sais pas comment faire et je suis pétrifié par ce fait…

Je fermai les yeux pour embrasser ses poignets et mordiller sa peau. Je susurrai :

\- Mais c'est cette égalité qui équilibre notre complémentarité… et c'est ce qu'il nous faut pour ne plus penser à « avant »… le plus important c'est de savoir si tu m'aimes. Si c'est le cas…

Je restai quelques secondes dans le vague, sentant sa peau avec délice.

\- Si c'est le cas, répétai-je, nous pourrons braver toutes les tempêtes, tous les obstacles qui se dresseront devant nous…

Harry me regarda un instant avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, putain, Draco Mal… mon amour…

Je me cambrai contre lui, l'embrassant avec amour, les joues rougies de plaisir.

Harry avait commencé à me déshabiller lorsque je m'endormis minablement sur lui.

Ce fut la première fois depuis longtemps que je me réveillai contre quelqu'un qui caressait m'enlaçait.

Je me sentais bien, je me sentais con, je me sentais amoureux.

oOo

Suite à cela, je passai les trois jours les plus intenses et beaux de toute ma vie.

Le lendemain de notre soirée, Harry avait préparé un petit déjeuné pour que nous le partagions. Remus et Sirius avaient emmené Scorpius à l'école avec Teddy.

Mon garçon avait eu l'air inquiet apparemment : je m'étais dit que je me ferais pardonner le soir-même.

J'avais retrouvé mon nouvel amant après le travail et nous avions passé la soirée avec mon bonhomme qui était collé à moi.

Le jour suivant fut le premier jour des vacances scolaires. Nous étions allé au zoo puis au restaurant et enfin au cinéma avec le petit avant de le déposer chez Black pour la nuit.

Cette nuit-ci fut plus épuisante que l'inverse. Nous nous étions aimé comme jamais.

Et lorsque nous nous étions réveillés le dimanche matin, nous étions allés récupérer mon fils pour prendre un brunch dans le centre-ville.

Notre journée fut plus calme ce jour-là : Scorpius avait passé l'après-midi à dessiner tandis que je l'avais surveillé d'un œil tendre, lové dans les bras d'Harry qui caressait mes mains.

Mais je déchantai rapidement.

Le lundi matin, je m'étais préparé à emmener mon fils au centre de loisir quand mon amant m'avait embrassé longuement. A cet instant, je m'étais dit que toute cette souffrance en avait valu le coup : nous étions réunis et nous nous aimions.

J'avais donc passé ma journée à travailler, le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres.

Le soir venu, j'étais allé chercher Scorpius et avait appelé Harry pour l'inviter à prendre le goûter dans un café.

Il ne m'avait pas répondu.

Déçu, je me dis qu'il devait sûrement encore travailler. Nous nous étions rendus alors au travail de celui-ci. Ne le voyant pas au café, nous étions rentrés.

Scorpius avait goûté, il avait diné, il s'était douché, je l'avais couché mais Harry n'était toujours pas rentré.

C'est à cet instant que je réalisai qu'il n'allait pas rentrer.

Je regardai mon portable, espérant toujours recevoir un sms qui pourrait me rassurer. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je tremblais tant je me sentais trahis.

Je paniquai totalement.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis dans le canapé.

Je n'allai pas au travail le lendemain et le surlendemain, inquiétant fortement mon petit garçon que je n'eus pas le cœur d'emmener au centre.

Je finis par recevoir un appel de mon photographe. Il m'interrogea :

\- Draco, ça va ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de ne pas venir sans donner de nouvelles !

Je répondis par un simple grognement avant de développer :

\- Je déprimais seul dans mon coin, je n'avais pas envie de me faire plaindre.

\- Ne me dis pas que ton nouveau copain t'a déjà largué…, se lamenta l'homme au bout du fil, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Je ne répondis pas, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ecoute, reprit aussitôt le photographe, je vais venir, ok ? On va emmener ton fils se faire garder, faire quelques photos pour te sortir ton copain de la tête et sortir boire un coup. Ca te va ?

\- Si tu veux… de toute manière, je n'ai plus la tête à rien…, marmonnai-je.

Je raccrochai en me retournant dans le canapé.

L'homme arriva quelques minutes plus tard, son Canon accroché autour du cou. Je me fis la remarque qu'il avait attaché ses cheveux pour une fois.

Je lui avais ouvert en jogging et t-shirt large.

Il me regarda avec étonnement avant de lâcher :

\- Oula… ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, effectivement.

Mon homologue regarda sa montre.

\- Neuf heures, annonça-t-il, réveille ton fils et enfile des chaussures rapidement qu'on l'emmène au centre de loisir.

J'acquiesçai vaguement en me tournant vers le salon. Je l'invitai à entrer d'un geste de la main.

L'homme fit. Je réveillai doucement Scorpius et lui demandai de se préparer.

\- Je prépare ton petit-déjeuner, d'accord ? Tu vas aller retrouver tes copains aujourd'hui…, fis-je en m'efforçant à sourire.

Scorpius m'enlaça doucement en embrassant ma joue.

\- Papa… promets-moi que tu ne pleureras pas…, me supplia mon garçon, la gorge serrée, il va revenir Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas te faire du mal, mon papa…

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne pleurerai pas, je te le promets, mon bonhomme. Je ne sais pas s'il… c'est compliqué à comprendre le monde des adultes, tu sais ? Harry a peut-être eu un problème mais il a aussi pu partir tout simplement…, confessai-je, la voix brisée.

\- Je suis sûr que non !

Scorpius se détacha de moi pour aller prendre ses vêtements. Je souris faiblement en me relevant pour aller préparer de quoi manger à mon garçon.

Le photographe se permit d'aller fouiller dans mes cartons pour trouver des sous-vêtements propres ainsi que de beaux vêtements. Il sortit un manteau et me ramena des baskets.

Je refermai la boîte qui contenait les toasts de mon bonhomme et prit un jus de fruit pour l'accompagner ainsi qu'un morceau de fromage pour enfant.

J'enfilai ce que le photographe m'avait ramené en le remerciant et rangeais le petit-déjeuner dans un sac pour le donner à Scorpius aussitôt qu'il sortit de sa chambre.

Une fois callé dans mes bras, mon garçon fut prêt à se rendre au centre. Je l'emmenai avec l'homme. Le trajet se fit en silence.

En revenant, le photographe coupa mon mutisme :

\- Jules.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est mon nom. Je m'appelle Jules. Tu as l'air de ne pas oser dire mon nom, c'est peut-être que tu l'as oublié.

J'opinai.

\- D'accord…

Je tordis mes doigts et accélérai le pas, me sentant terriblement mal à l'aise. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bas moralement parlant.

Nous rentrâmes.

\- Je ne pense pas être capable de faire une séance, lançai-je, je ne serais pas d'humeur.

Le photographe me prit par les épaules, les frottant doucement.

\- Ca va aller. Tu veux en parler ? Tu veux faire quelque chose ? me proposa-t-il, je ne peux pas laisser tomber mes mannequins, surtout pas mes poulains… dis-moi ce que je peux faire.

Je me retins de pleurer.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'il me baise et qu'il part après ? Pourquoi me dire qu'il m'aime pour repartir ensuite, comme si je n'existais pas..? sanglotai-je, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… je vais finir par croire que mes parents avaient raisons : les homos ne connaîtront jamais le bonheur.

\- Tu commences à dire des conneries, là. Va t'assoir, je t'apporte de quoi boire.

Jules alla dans la cuisine pour me faire un thé. Il me servit à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Je le bus lentement, le regard dans le vague.

Je ne remarquai pas le photographe dégainer son outil de travail pour immortaliser ce moment. Il regarda ce qu'il avait fait en annonçant :

\- Le désespoir sur ton visage est absolument magnifique. Je me sens presque sale de profiter de ça…

Je relevai la tête en grognant.

\- Lâche ça. Je ne veux pas être pris en photo sous ce jour…

Jules vint s'assoir à côté de moi en posant son appareil sur la table basse en signe de paix. Il passa sa main dans mon dos pour me rassurer.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Je ris jaune.

\- Parler de quoi ? Du fait que je me sois encore fais avoir comme un idiot par Harry Potter ? Je suis plus con et naïf que ce que je pensais.

\- Vous aviez déjà eu une relation tous les deux ? s'intéressa-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules.

\- Oui et pas vraiment…, soufflai-je, nous nous sommes tournés autour pendant presque un an.

\- Ah oui ? Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas entamé de relation amoureuse ?

\- C'est compliqué…

Je fis tourner ma tasse entre mes mains, les yeux rivés sur celle-ci.

\- La toute première fois où je l'ai « vu », j'étais complétement bourré et je m'en souviens à peine. Il m'avait emmené dans sa chambre pour que je dorme autre part que sur le sol. Je lui ai parlé réellement après avoir passé dix jours dans le coma suite à une overdose : j'étais chez lui parce que mes colocataires ne pouvaient pas prendre soin de moi toute la journée. On ne s'est pas apprécié immédiatement puisque son copain le trompait avec moi et qu'il l'a découvert.

Je fronçai les sourcils, affecté. Je frottai mes yeux déjà rougis.

\- On… on n'a pas eu de relation amoureuse parce qu'on était tous les deux instables, confiai-je, nous nous aimions, nous nous repoussions… il était flou pour moi. Il l'est toujours à vrai dire. Enfin bref, après avoir couché avec moi, il s'est barré avec un autre gars qui avait la même tête et le même nom que moi.

Le silence envahit l'appartement durant un instant. Jules reprit :

\- Effectivement, c'est compliqué.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais vous étiez des gosses perdus, non ? Le fait que vous vous retrouviez maintenant que vous êtes plus adulte n'a-t-il pas changé les choses ? Tu ne penses pas que le fait que cette attirance soit toujours si présente veut dire quelque chose ?

J'inspirai profondément.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je me suis dit ça aussi avant qu'il ne revienne pas.

Je me dissimulai dans mes mains.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'est plus un gamin perdu au fait ? finit par demander Jule.

Je fis « non » de la tête.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait le point sur son passé. Il m'en a parlé, c'est déjà un grand pas, fis-je, je veux l'aider à s'en sortir comme il m'a aidé. Il sera le seul avec qui je partagerais tout ce qu'il s'est passé et je veux être le seul à connaître ce qu'il a vécu. Mais il n'a pas l'air prêt à ça.

Le photographe me sourit tendrement.

\- Vous avez dû vivre des choses compliquées…

J'opinai :

\- Oui. Mais il faut croire que certains évènements sont plus durs que ceux que l'on a vécu, quoique je pensais qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir de pire.

Jules m'enlaça. Nous passâmes la journée à parler.

Cela me fit du bien de parler de la femme et de la fille de celui avec lequel je travaillais. Scorpius fut également au centre de notre conversation.

Nous mangeâmes beaucoup de sucreries devant des films, toujours en jogging, avant de partir pour une fin d'après-midi sportive.

J'allai chercher mon fils vers dix-sept heures. Jules était allé rejoindre son rendez-vous du soir en m'informant que je pouvais le joindre quand je voulais.

Avec mon garçon, nous regardâmes un dessin animé avec un plateau repas de légumes crus que nous adorions avant d'aller se coucher vers vingt.

Je me préparai à éteindre la lumière quand j'entendis le téléphone sonner.

Je me levai en frottant mes yeux, espérant secrètement que ce fut Harry qui m'appelle.

Je me sentis idiot : pourquoi rappellerait-il maintenant ?

Je décrochai, bougon :

\- Oui ?

\- Draco…

La voix qui résonnait au bout du fil, je la connaissais. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Si tu savais comme je me sens con…, implora sincèrement la voix d'Harry, je m'étais dit que partir pour me détacher de mon passé et revenir vivre avec toi serait une bonne idée. Je pensais que ça te rendrait heureux. J'ai simplement omis une chose. La plus importante dans un couple : j'aurais dû te le dire, t'en parler.

Sa voix se fit plus désespérée.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal, Draco, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je t'aime, putain. Tu es toute ma vie. Je vais me faire pardonner, je te le promets. Je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de sms ou t'appeler, j'ai perdu mon téléphone… je suis allé voir Jedusor lundi et je ne le trouve plus depuis, excuse-moi encore. Trois jours sans nouvelles, je sais que c'est idiot. Pire même. Je rentre ce soir. Je rentre et je te prouve que ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est de l'amour. Un amour sincère et pur.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Je commençai à bégayer, la joie gonflant ma poitrine :

\- Har… espèce de…

\- Je n'ai plus assez de monnaie, le téléphone va couper ! Je t'aime, à ce soir !

Et le téléphone coupa.

oOo

 _Donc voilà ^^_

 _Avant dernier chapitre… ça passe tellement vite ! Ce chapitre fut très éprouvant à écrire : en sait-on assez sur Harry à votre goût ?_

 _En tout cas, j'espère que mes propos n'ont pas été trop flous et que ces deux chapitres vous ont plu ^^_

 _Review ?_


End file.
